Itazurana Kiss Todo comenzo con un beso
by Lime Marionette
Summary: Shaoran Li es el chico mas guapo e inteligente de la preparatoria... Sakura... Una carta de amor ¿como se relacionan estos tres elementos? ¡Descubranlo! ¡¡Dejen Reviews! COMPLETO!
1. Una carta de amor

**Notas iniciales de Lime:** ¡Hola! Iniciamos otra vez un fanfic de Sakura, pero ¡esta vez es MUY diferente a los otros fics que he hecho! ¿Por qué? Porque ahora nuestros personajes se encontraran en un universo alterno, pues aquí no existirán cards, ni guardianes. Solo las dos vidas de jóvenes normales… ¡Prometo hacerla muy cómica! ¡Es mi primer intento de universo alterno gracias!! Oh, si este fic esta basado en un manga "Itazurana Kiss" (Todo empezó con un beso) me encanto la novela y me dio muchas ideas. Ojala que sea de su agrado . Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece (pertenece a Clamp)

_**Itazurana Kiss**_

_**Capitulo I**_

_**Una carta de amor**_

Estaba nerviosa. ¡Vaya que si lo estaba! Era la primera vez que se iba a declarar a un chico. Y no cualquier chico ¡Shaoran Li! El mejor estudiante de la preparatoria, el más guapo, el mejor en todo… con un CI de 200 ¡era un completo genio! Estrujo la carta angustiosamente, sabiendo que el objeto de su amor estaba a punto de pasar por aquel pasillo. Se habia imaginado todas las posibles respuestas que el le podría brindar una vez que la hubiera recibido. Respiro una vez más.

¡Ahí estaba el!! ¡Estaba acercándose!!

Sakura Kinomoto, cogio la carta y extendió sus brazos, tratándola de que el la cogiese… segundo a segundo, el se acercaba. Su corazón latía a mil por hora… si… ya estaba casi en frente de ella. Cerró los ojos, y fue cuando….

Shaoran habia pasado completamente de frente e ignorándola por completo. A ella, su carta, su declaración y su corazón. Como si no existiese… Sakura se desmayo.

-"¡¡Li!!!!!!!!!"-grito un chico corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el mencionado –saltando sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de Sakura –"¡Ayúdame con esto, ¿Cómo puedo suprimir la fuerza de presión que ejerce cuando el ala principal…?!"-el chico le mostraba un avión.

Shaoran le contesto rápidamente, mientras que los demás alumnos rodeaban el cuerpo inconsciente de Sakura Kinomoto.

-"¿estará bien?"

-"¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿Tiene una carta?"

-"¿una carta de amor?"

Sakura abrió los ojos rápidamente. No podía ser ¡de todas las reacciones que habia analizado cuando el recibiera su carta de amor… no se habia imaginado esta! Aun tenía la carta en su mano derecha. Y todas las miradas sobre ella.

-"¿Es una carta de amor? ¿Para Shaoran Li?"-comenzaron a preguntar sus compañeros –"¡¡una carta de amor!!!!!!!"

Sus amigas llegaban –su grupo de amigas, que eran Tomoyo Daidouji, Rika Sasaki, Chiharu Mihara y Naoko Yanahizawa- junto con el otro grupo de amigos –Takashi Yamazaki y Eriol Hirahizawa-

-"¡es para Shaoran Li, cierto Sakura!"-dijo Chiharu –"¡déjanos ver!"

-"¡¡No!!"-dijo Sakura apretando la carta contra su pecho –"¡es mía!!"

-"¡por favor, Sakura!! ¡El te la rechazo!!"

-"¡por supuesto que la iba a rechazar!"-comento Rika

-"¡¡¡¿¿Es cierto eso Sakura chan???!!!!!"-pregunto Eriol con lagrimas en los ojos –"¿De verdad estas enamorada de ese Shaoran Li?"

-"….¡eso no les incumbe!"-dijo Sakura abandonando a toda carrera a su grupo escolar –"¡por que… por que tuvo que pasar eso!"-se repetía en su mente inútilmente Sakura –"¿Por qué?... ¡maldición, no puedo dejar de escucharlo por todos lados!"

En los paneles de la escuela había afiches donde estaba escrito su nombre, sus fotografías –miembro destacado del club de los deportes-, Sakura seguía corriendo por aquellos pasillos, tan abarrotados de alumnos que constantemente repetían su nombre como un eco "Shaoran Li", "Shaoran Li"

-"¡¡¡¡Por que no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza!!!!!! ¡¡¡Acaso esta en todas partes!!!!!"-gritaba Sakura interiormente, hasta llegar al baño de las chicas… donde… habia una imagen INMENSA de Shaoran xD –donde decía "El chico mas atractivo de la preparatoria"- con muchas firmas.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura salía en compañía de su mejor amiga Tomoyo, quien la habia apoyado después del rechazo de Shaoran Li.

-"no te preocupes, Sakura"-decía la amatista –"de seguro ya nadie recuerda que ayer te declaraste a Shaoran Li"

-"¡si!"-dijo una voz a sus espaldas –"¡y que te rechazo!"

-"¡Yamazaki!"-grito asombrada Sakura y Tomoyo

-"¡Yamazaki!"-dijo otra voz atrás de ellos –"¡no deberías tratar asi a MI Sakura chan!"-dijo Eriol apareciendo detrás de los tres chicos –"¿Quién se cree ese idiota de…..?"

-"¡Shaoran Li!"-dijo Sakura escondiéndose detrás de su mejor amiga. Todavía sintiéndose muy apenada. Shaoran noto a grupo que estaba delante de él y sencillamente lo evito. Fue cuando Eriol fue a encararlo.

-"¡hey!! ¡Li!!"-grito el ojiazul interponiéndose en su camino –"¡¿Por qué no aceptaste la carta que te dio Sakura chan ayer?!"

Shaoran miro de reojo a la castaña, quien habia dejado de esconderse detrás de Tomoyo. Para voltearse a Eriol.

-"porque no me interesa tener ninguna relación con una chica sin cerebro"-dijo despectivamente. Lo que enfureció a Hirahizawa, quien habia tomado a Li por el cuello de su camisa.

-"¡Eriol!!"-grito Sakura

-"¡No es razón para que la trates asi! ¡No te creas la gran cosa solo porque tienes un alto coeficiente intelectual!"-repuso casi escupiendo sus palabras con mucha ira. Li no se inmuto ante las palabras de Eriol.

-"¡¡Eriol!! ¡Ya… déjalo asi!!"-dijo Sakura apartando las manos de su amigo del cuello de la camisa de Shaoran –"no vale la pena… vámonos"-dijo tomando a Eriol por la muñeca. Dejando pasar al chico chino.

-"quien se cree ese…"-dijo Eriol. Mientras que Yamazaki trataba de calmarlo inútilmente –"insultar a MI Sakura chan"-continuo. Sakura se cruzo de brazos, dando un nostálgico suspiro.

Sakura se acababa de mudar junto a su padre a su nueva residencia, que quedaba cerca de la preparatoria. Después de mucho tiempo ¡Por fin tenían un hogar que era SU hogar! Comenzó a ordenar su nueva habitación. Las cajas estaban dispersadas por todos lados. Bajo las escaleras para buscar más.

-"¡Mi querida Nadeshiko! ¡Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar, a nuestro nuevo hogar!"-dijo con jubilo su padre Fujitaka sacando uno de sus tantos retratos de una gran caja –"¡¿Qué te parece?!... ¡nuestro sueño hecho realidad!"-suspiro mientras que se enjuagaba algunas lagrimas –"¡Bienvenida!"

-"¿otra vez hablas con el retrato de mama?"-pregunto Sakura quien terminaba de bajar las escaleras –"ya te he dicho que…"

-"¡solo le estoy mostrando nuestro nuevo hogar, hija! ¡Además mama se sentiría sola si la dejásemos demasiado tiempo ahí!"-dijo en un suspiro. Sakura dio otro, abriéndose camino entre las multitudes de cajas que había en el primer piso. Cuando tocaron la puerta.

-"¡¡SORPRESA!!!"

-"¡¡chicos!!! ¿Qué hacen aquí?"-pregunto Sakura. Habían venido a visitarla: Eriol, Tomoyo y Rika.

-"quisimos venir a visitarte a tu nuevo hogar"-respondió Tomoyo dándole un pastel –"lo hicimos Rika y yo"-continuo. Mientras que Sakura le daba las gracias.

-"¿Quiénes…? ¡Buenas tardes, muchas gracias!"-se asomo Fujitaka reconociendo a Tomoyo

-"¡Oto sama (Padre '')!"-dijo Eriol abrazando a Fujitaka muy efusivamente. Fujitaka hizo un gesto (¿¿Oto sama??) –"¡al fin lo conozco! ¡Debe saber que Saku chan y yo nos vamos a casar algún día… asi que…!"

-"¡¡Oye!!!!"-grito Sakura empujando a Eriol a un lado –"¡no decidas mi futuro solo tu!"

Todos entraron a la casa. Fujitaka les ofreció un asiento… Eriol se sentó en un banquito cercano, el cual termino rompiéndose.

-"¡lo siento Oto sama!"-dijo muy apenado –"¡Yo lo arreglare!"

-"¡No!! ¡Esta bien!! ¡Yo lo haré!! ¡No me sigas llamando asi!"-dijo Fujitaka llevando el banquito a la cocina. Eriol lo siguió llamándolo de la misma manera.

-"¿Sakura? ¿Dónde esta tu habitación??"-pregunto Rika emocionada

-"arriba"

-"¡¡Vamos a verla!!"-continuo Tomoyo, mientras que las tres chicas subían a la segunda planta. –"¡oh, que bonita!"-sonrió la amatista cerrando sus manos con absoluta contemplación

-"no es para tanto"-sonrió nerviosa Sakura –"¿quieren un poco de te?"

-"¡si, por favor!"-dijo Rika sentándose en su cama. Mientras que Tomoyo cogía una silla sentándose cerca de su mejor amiga, Sakura –"esta muy blanda ¡que lindo juego de te, Sakura!"

-"si… era de mi madre"

-"entonces debe ser algo muy preciado"-sonrió Tomoyo dándole un sorbo a su te

-"si"

Las tres chicas comenzaron a conversar sobre sus temas preferidos… cuando improvistamente… sucedió lo que no esperaban… el piso comenzó a temblar cada vez mas fuerte.

-"¡¡¡Un terremoto!!!!!!"-gritaron las tres bajando rápidamente las escaleras. Encontrándose con Fujitaka y Eriol en la planta baja –"¡¡¡Un terremoto!!!!!!!!"

-"¡¡Tenemos que salir!!!!!!!!"-grito Sakura mientras que sus pertenencias se caían de las paredes –"¡¡Todos afuera!!!!"

Sus tres amigos, su padre y Sakura salieron muy aprisa de la residencia -¡justo a tiempo!- ya que en esos instantes, la vivienda recién construida se reducía a ¡escombros!

-"¡¡Mi casa!!!!!!"-grito Fujitaka casi desesperado –"¡¡Nuestra casa!!!!"

-"¡se ha derrumbado toda!"-dijo Rika muy sorprendida. Tomoyo y Sakura miraban que las casas de alrededor estaban intactas

-"aparentemente el terremoto de escala 2 ha causado sus consecuencias"-dijo una reportera delante de la casa de los Kinomoto –"asi es. La casa del señor Fujitaka Kinomoto se ha reducido a añicos gracias a este desastre natural. Raramente, las otras casas de este vecindario están en pie. Por lo que pudimos investigar, el señor Kinomoto y su hija se acababan de mudar a aquella, los cimientos no estaban bien solidificados y asi que…"

Pasaban las imágenes de fondo –se podía ver a Fujitaka buscando entre los escombros- y a Sakura a un lado, junto a sus tres amigos.

-"algunos vecinos piensan que se deben a fenómenos espirituales o una maldición… hablaremos con el señor Kinomoto. Disculpe, señor… ¿Qué es lo que esta buscando?"

-"¡¡Mi esposa!!!!! ¡¡Mi esposa esta enterrada!!!!!!!!!!"

-"¡¡Aparentemente hay una persona que no pudo salir!!!!!"-comento alarmada la reportera

-"¡¡No!! ¡¡No es eso!! ¡¡Ella no esta viva!!!"-continuo Fujitaka

-"¿eso quiere decir que afirma que se trata de espíritus?"-pregunto incrédula –"¿El espíritu de su esposa?"

-"¡Noo!! Nadeshiko jamás haría algo asi"-respondió indignado. Eriol buscaba al lado de su "padre" –"su fotografía no aparece"

-"entiendo"-continuo la reportera con una gota –"le deseo suerte en su búsqueda. Ustedes…"-dijo refiriéndose a Sakura y a sus amigos –"¿estaban visitando a la familia cuando ocurrió esta tragedia?"

-"si. Y estamos muy preocupados por ellos"-respondió Rika –"pero lo bueno es que logramos salir con vida"

-"¡Yo no me preocuparía tanto!"-dijo Eriol y la cámara se acerco a el –"ya que Sakura Kinomoto esta comprometida conmigo y no habrá ningún problema en que su padre y ella vivan en mi casa ¡seremos una gran familia!"-abrazo a Sakura. Quien se libero del brazo del peliazul.

-"¡eso no es cierto!"-dijo algo furiosa

-"espero que los Kinomoto encuentren un hogar pronto. Pasando a otras noticias…"

En otra casa, algo lejos de ahí.

-"¡viste eso!!"-dijo una mujer de largo cabello negro –"¿es tu antiguo amigo de la preparatoria, Fujitaka Kinomoto?"

-"¡si… es el!"-respondió el hombre de cabello castaño –"hace años que no se de el… pobre debe estar pasando muchas cosas malas… sobre todo desde que murió su esposa, el y su hija están solos"

-"¡tenemos que ayudarles!"-dijo muy preocupada –"después de todo… somos amigos desde hace tiempo"

-"si ¡que buena idea!! ¡Iremos por ellos y los alojaremos en nuestra casa!"-respondió el hombre muy entusiasmado –"¡quiero hablar con Fujitaka de muchas cosas!"

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura asistió a clases de manera normal. Aunque todos los estudiantes se preguntaban si estaba bien. Y muchos curiosos la rondaban –a los que ella los eludía- queriéndole preguntar los detalles exactos del accidente, saliendo de la preparatoria –Sakura estaba tapada con una bufanda impidiendo que vieran su rostro- salio con sus amigas: Tomoyo y Rika.

-"¡¡Apoya a Sakura Kinomoto!! ¡¡Dona dinero para su casa!!"-gritaba Eriol con un parlante –el y Yamazaki se habian puesto bandas que decían "apoyemos a Sakura"- "no sean egoístas y si solidarios ¡es nuestra compañera!"

-"¡¡Dona dinero!!"-decía Yamazaki a todos los estudiantes que pasaban por ahí, con una gran caja de carton parecida a una alcancía gigante xD

Sakura quería que la tierra la tragase… lastimosamente TENIA que pasar por ese tramo para salir de la preparatoria. Fue lo mas cautelosa posible, junto a sus dos amigas. Cuando Eriol la vio, fue hasta ella y la cogio de la mano, retirándole la bufanda que cubría su rostro.

-"¡Miren!! ¡Sakura Kinomoto, ha venido a clases después del accidente de su casa ayer!! ¡que coraje, compañeros!! ¡Apóyenla!!"

-"¡Yo no necesito que….!"-dijo Sakura… acababa de ver pasar a Shaoran Li, rodeado de dos chicos. Eriol noto la mirada de Sakura hacia el chico y se abrió paso entre la multitud hasta llegar a el.

-"¡hey!! ¡Li!!"-grito Eriol, otra vez interponiéndose en su camino –"¡dona dinero para Sakura! ¡Sabes que su casa se derrumbo ayer… y…!"

-"ese no es mi problema"-dijo Shaoran tan frío y cortante

-"¡es para una buena causa!"-llego Yamazaki con su alcancía –"¡Dona algo!"

Shaoran dirigió una mirada de burla a Sakura y saco de su billetera un billete –"esta bien…". Sakura corrio hasta donde estaban los tres chicos, cogiendo el billete de Li.

-"¡No necesito nada de ti!! ¡Nada!!! ¡¡Solo te crees el mejor porque te sacas mas notas que nosotros!! ¡No es asi! ¡Eres un ser despreciable, Li!!!"-dijo arrojando el billete al suelo y pisándolo –"¡¡que equivocada estuve!! ¡¡No te necesito!!"

-"como quieras"-dijo Shaoran abriéndose paso entre la multitud. Todos miraban asombrados la reacción de Sakura. Uno de los chicos que venia con el recogió el billete, era un billete de 100 yenes.

Sakura suspiro, viendo como se alejaba Shaoran Li.

-"¡¡Sakura!!!"-dijo Fujitaka abrazando a su hija –los rescatistas habían sacado lo que habían podido de los escombros de su casa- "mi amigo de la preparatoria nos vino a buscar y nos hospedada en su casa"-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos. Sakura sonrió al ver a su padre tan feliz.

Empacaron sus cosas en su camioneta. Y emprendieron el rumbo a la casa del nombrado… Sakura comenzaba a recordar lo que habia pasado en la tarde.

-"sabes… mi amigo, me dijo que tenia un hijo de tu misma edad. Y creo que va a tu misma preparatoria…."-comento Fujitaka sacándola de sus recuerdos –"que suerte, siempre quise tener un hijo hombre"-dijo contento –"y mi querida Nadeshiko estoy segura que también estará feliz"-miro el retrato algo quebrado, pero lo habia encontrado después de todo.

Fujitaka estaciono su camioneta en la entrada de una gran casa. Y abrió la puerta un hombre de su misma edad de cabello marrón. Que se dio un gran abrazo con Fujitaka.

-"ella es mi hija, Sakura"-dijo presentándola, mientras que Sakura hacia una de sus mas profundas reverencias –"muchas gracias por alojarnos en tu casa… ¡te estaré eternamente agradecido!"

-"¡para que son los amigos!"-dijo dándole otro abrazo –"¡le diré a mi hijo mayor que les ayude a bajar sus pertenencias!"

El hombre entro a la casa, y Sakura estaba volteada sacando las cuerdas que retenían sus cosas.

-"buenas noches"-dijo la voz detrás de Sakura… no… no podía ser…

-"¡buenas noches!"-dijo Fujitaka contento –"¡Hien, cuanto a crecido tu hijo!"-continuo con el mismo tono

-"oh si, Shaoran es bastante alto para su edad"

NO…… eso NO PODIA ESTAR PASANDO!!!! Sakura volteo discretamente y ahí estaba ¡ERA LA CASA DE LI SHAORAN!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¿¿Por qué????!!!!!!!!

Shaoran se acerco a Sakura a ayudarla a desempacar.

-"¡si… ella es Sakura, la hija de Fujitaka!"-continuo el padre de Shaoran –"los dos van a la misma escuela ¿se conocen?"-continuo

-"bueno yo…"

-"algo"-dijo Shaoran cortante. Mientras que ambos hombres sonreían y entraban a la casa seguidos de sus hijos.

Por segunda vez en el día… a Sakura quería que la tierra la tragase ¡DE TODAS LAS CASAS DE JAPON!! ¡¿Por qué TENIA QUE IR A ESA??!!!

_**Itazurana KISS shite nai kuwanu kao suru**_

_**Ijiwaru na watashi wa kodomojimite iru?**_

_**Namaiki datte iwareru koto ni wa nareta kiedo**_

_**"Suki" no kotoba dake ienai n da My Sweet Emotion**_

_**SUMAIRU bacchiri kagami no mae saishuu CHEKKU shite**_

_**Shigeki wo motomete tobidashitara mune hatte arukou**_

_**Michiyuku hito minna no shisen wa kugidzuke**_

_**Odoroko hodo daitan waraeru kurai ni**_

_**Itaz**__**urana KISS shite nai kuwanu kao suru**_

_**Ijiwaru na watashi wa kodomojimite iru?**_

_**Namaiki datte iwareru koto ni wa nareta kiedo**_

_**"Suki" no kotoba dake ienai n da My Sweet Emotion**_

_**Taikustu yosooi kimi no hanashi hoodzue de unazuku**_

_**Kaiwa no tochuu de utsu ME-RU wa "kare to ima ii kandji"**_

_**Hayari no fuku ikutsu mo shichaku suru you ni**_

_**Odoroku hodo yokubari akireru kurai ni**_

_**Tesaguri na koi shite nani kuwanu kao suru**_

_**Tsuyogari na watashi wa kodomojimete iru?**_

_**Wagamama datte koto ni wa kidzuite wa iru kedo**_

_**Suki ni naru hodo ni jama suru n da My Sweet Emotion**_

**Las antipáticas notitas de Lime:** Hola!! Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo… y espero que sea el principio de muchos mas, quiero saber como me va con el "Universo Alterno" jaja. Obviamente, algo ha cambiado… ¿no? ¿Eriol se muere por Sakura? (si, tenia que encontrar a alguien y el mas apropiado era el ojiazul xD ¡Aunque a mi me encanta la pareja de Tomoyo y Eriol, ya veremos como trascurre la historia) Shaoran mas botado ¡Alguien arrójele algo por favor! Entiendan asi es su libreto xDD. ¿¿Sakura viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Shaoran??? ¿Qué resultara ahora? Eso pronto lo descubriremos! o'' ¡Dejen reviews!! De eso depende la continuación del fic!! Oh, si basada en una novela taiwanesa y un manga!!

La canción del final, es el ending de Inuyasha **"Itazurana Kiss"** (Todo comenzó con un beso) ¡que apropiada! Jajaja. Aparecerá en cada final de capitulo. ¡Tratare de no retrasarme mucho!

Eso nada mas por el momento… ¡Adiosito!


	2. La convivencia

**Notas iniciales de Lime:** Hola, aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de "Todo comenzó con un beso". Muchas, muchas gracias por los reviews recibidos¡gracias a ellos esta historia continua! (Agradecimientos abajo en mis notas antipáticas) Solo debo aclarar que CCS no es mía, si no de CLAMP… y… que algunas personalidades de algunos personajes están "algo alteradas" xD… y que las relaciones que se muestran son algo distintas a la serie (cuando terminen de leer este capitulo comprenderán a que me refiero). Sin nada mas que añadir¡disfruten el capitulo!

_**Itazurana Kiss**_

_**Capitulo II**_

_**Empezando a vivir contigo…**_

_**Say that you love me Say that you care **_

_**Say that you love me Say that you care **_

Sakura abrió los ojos en su nueva habitación –estaba decorada con muchos encajes, peluches, cortinas, entre otras cosas- realmente la madre de Shaoran, Ieran se habia exaltado con la idea de tener una hija en su familia –Shaoran era hijo único- y ella siempre habia deseado tener una niña.

Recordó, las últimas palabras que habia cruzado con Shaoran la noche anterior.

-"entonces no necesitas que te ayude en nada"-habia dicho el tan frío como siempre. El chico era el mismísimo polo norte en persona

-"no…. Gracias"-dijo ella aun muy sorprendida

El habia cerrado la puerta, y ella se habia preparado para dormir.

Bajo a desayunar, encontrándose con los tres integrantes de la familia Li. Hien Li –que no se parecía en casa nada a su hijo, salvo el cabello-, Ieran Li –una muy hermosa mujer de piel blanca y ojos pequeños de color verde- y finalmente… Shaoran Li, quien leía el diario. Su padre habia salido muy temprano a su trabajo –era chef en su restaurante privado- se sentó.

-"si… Sakura"-dijo Ieran alcanzándole su desayuno –"tu y Shaoran están en la misma preparatoria ¿cierto?"-continuo tan maternal como siempre, Sakura asintió –"¡excelente!"

-"gracias por la comida"-dijo Shaoran dejando el periódico a un lado y apresurando su paso poniéndose sus zapatos

-"¡Shaoran espera!"-dijo Ieran cogiendo la mano de Sakura, quien terminaba de desayunar a zancadas –"¡tienes que mostrarle a Sakura chan el camino a la preparatoria!"-dijo ayudando a Sakura a calzarse –"¡¡rápido¡¡Rápido¡Vayan!"

-"que desconsiderado"-habia pensado Sakura saliendo de la casa –"ni si quiera me espera… ¡vaya si que camina rápido!"-continuo –"¡hey… espérame!"

Shaoran seguía muy delante de ella… asi que Sakura comenzó a correr.

-"¡si hubiera sabido que iba a vivir en la misma casa que el, nunca le habría escrito esa carta!"-continuo pensando, sin mirar hacia delante… se tropezó con Shaoran –"lo siento… no sabia… ¡perdón!"

-"¡solo te voy a explicar esto una vez…!"-dijo Shaoran volteándose –"te voy a decir cuatro reglas y espero que la sigas… Uno: entiendo que solo hoy y por única vez te voy a enseñar el camino a la preparatoria, no me importa si para la siguiente vez tienes que usar un mapa o tirar migajas. Dos: No te tropezaras conmigo, no me tocaras, no me miraras si quiera. Tres: Ni se te ocurra decir en la escuela que vivimos bajo el mismo techo, no me gustan los rumores. Cuatro: No me hablaras, ni buscaras en la preparatoria ¿entendiste?"

Sakura asintió –"¡si entendí!!!!!"-le grito mientras que Shaoran se perdía –"¡¡espera!!!"

Ambos subieron al autobús. Shaoran se coloco prudencialmente –muy lejos- de Sakura, a lo que ella suspiro, era la primera vez que subía a un autobús para irse a la escuela.

_-"¡¿Quién se cree ese?!"-_pensaba Sakura en esos instantes _–"claro que lo entendí… si que lo entendí"_-continuo. Súbitamente, sintió como una mano se deslizaba por sus piernas hasta… _-"¡¡ay¡Alguien…¡¡Alguien me esta tocando!!!!!!"_-pensó moviéndose. Solo sentía que esa "mano" comenzaba a tocarla con mas fuerza –_"¡es un pervertido!... ¡Shao… Shaoran¡Ayúdame!"-_continuo pensando

Shaoran estaba en el mismo sitio de antes.

El autobús se detuvo y los dos bajaron.

-"¡oye!!"-dijo Sakura enfadada acercándose a Shaoran –"¡¡un…. Un pervertido me ataco en el autobús!!"-continuo –"¡¿Por qué no me ayudaste?!"

-"tu misma me dijiste que no necesitabas mi ayuda"-dijo secamente –"Además, puedes haberte equivocado. Pudo haber sido una persona que se choco contigo por accidente… no necesariamente un pervertido"

-"¡¡¡YO SE QUE ERA UN……!!!!!!!!!!!"

Los alumnos habían comenzado a prestar atención a la escena.

-"a partir de aquí ya no necesitas mi ayuda para llegar…"-dijo Shaoran adelantándose

_-"¡¡oyee!!!!!!"-_continuo Sakura agitando sus brazos, tratando de llamar su atención sin conseguirlo _–"ese… es un… insensato ¡genial!!... ¿Qué haré ahora?"_-se lamento

Sakura llego a su salón de clases, donde la recibieron Tomoyo y Rika en sus respectivas carpetas. Suspiro. ¡Estaba molesta!! Ambas se le acercaron.

-"¿Sakura¿Qué sucede?"-pregunto la melodiosa voz de Tomoyo

-"es un desconsiderado… ¡ah… es un….¡no puedo creerlo!"-seguía protestando la castaña, sin prestarle mucha atención a la amatista, esta vez fue Rika quien pregunto

-"¿De quien hablas?"

-"es Shaoran Li"-dijo enterrando la cabeza en sus libros. Sus dos amigas se miraron.

-"¿te hizo algo, te dijo algo?"-preguntaron al mismo tiempo. Mientras que Sakura se acordaba de la tercera regla que le habia impuesto Li esta mañana –"¡Sakura¿Qué sucede?"

-"no… no es nada"-dijo volteándose, justo en esos instantes llegaban Eriol y Yamazaki

-"¡Sakura chan!!!!!!"-grito Eriol abrazándola. Sakura lo miro algo molesta –"quiero saber donde vives… quiero irte a recoger todas las mañanas ¡no me importa si esta lejos¡Cruzare cielo y mar hasta llegar a ti!!"

-"¡si, Sakura¡no nos has dicho donde estas viviendo!"-dijo emocionada Rika

-"pues… papa y yo nos estamos quedando en la casa de un amigo de papa"-dijo nerviosa –"y no es necesario que me vayas a recoger, Eriol"-susurro. Eriol habia estado con un fondo rosa todo ese rato.

-"que raro que el profesor Amamiya no venga… el siempre llega temprano"-dijo Tomoyo mirando hacia el escritorio del profesor.

Justo en esos momentos… Touya Amamiya estaba… ocupado…

-"Kaho Mizuki"-pensaba en esos instantes mientras que su mirada se posaba en la hermosa profesora que estaba a unos escritorios mas adelantes que el –"…es muy bonita"

-"¡¡Profesor Amamiya!!!!"-grito el director Tsukishiro sacándolo de sus ensueños –"¡tiene clase en estos momentos!"-dijo –"y quiera decirle que sus alumnos de la clase F están realmente bajos… mucho mas de lo normal"-comento Yukito mirando unas estadísticas –"¿Qué me dice que todo esto?"

-"yo se, señor Tsukishiro… pero yo quiero dejar que los muchachos se expresen"

-"¡expresarse no es lo mismo que no estudiar!... tiene que ir a clase… ¡vaya, vaya…!"-empujando a Touya por la puerta –"y espero que el próximo examen, su salón rinda mucho mas que Shaoran Li"

-"¡señor Tsukishiro¡Shaoran Li tiene el mejor promedio de toda la historia de la preparatoria!"-dijo Touya suplicante

-"es cierto, pero es realmente absurdo que ni si quiera el puntaje junto de sus alumnos supere al de Li"-dijo empujándolo una vez mas. Kaho se habia dado cuenta de la situación y habia sonreído discretamente.

-"buenos días, alumnos"-dijo Touya entrando a su salón de clases. Los avioncitos de papel y los cosas cesaron de tirarse. –"alumnos… yo se que hay veces que les dejo hacer lo que quieran. Para que se expresen libremente, pero… ya no puedo mas"-dijo volteándose, dándole la espalda –"hoy el director Tsukishiro me ha dicho que sus puntajes sumados es mucho mayor que el puntaje de Shaoran Li de la clase A solo ¡como puede ser eso posible!"

-"¡pero profe!"-gritaron Eriol y Yamazaki –"nosotros estudiamos pero el problema es que nada se nos queda"

-"¡no se rinda profe!"-gritaron Chiharu junto a Naoko –"¡usted es buen profe, los culpables somos nosotros!"

Y comentarios tipos asi… Sakura…. Estaba furiosa… ¡estaban comparándola con Li¡No¡No podía ser!!! Ya sea llevada por su furia… se levanto de su pupitre.

-"¡no profesor… estoy determinada!"-dijo muy decidida –"en el próximo examen… yo…yo… ¡LE GANARE A LI!"-continuo… segundos después… toda la clase estallo en carcajadas

-"¡Kinomoto¡No digas tonterías!"-comento un chico –"¡no podrás ganarle a Li¡Hasta ahora nadie lo ha hecho¡Como piensas que alguien de nuestro salón podrá superar si quiera a los del B o C…!"

-"bueno…"-continuo Sakura –"si… entonces… ¡quedare entre los 100 primeros!"-dijo muy decidida –"¡si, eso¡le demostrare a todos¡Yo, Sakura Kinomoto quedare entre los 100 primeros lugares del próximo examen!"

-"Sakura… ¿Estas segura de lo que estas diciendo?"-pregunto Tomoyo –"para eso tendrás que superar a los B y C…"

-"si… estoy muy segura"-dijo firmemente y se volvió a sentar. Touya estaba mas que sorprendido.

Durante el receso…

_-"estimados estudiantes, nos ha llegado la noticia que la alumna "Kinomoto, Sakura" del salon F ha desafiado a todos ustedes y se ha prometido a si misma quedar entre los 100 primeros puestos del proximo examen… ¡que valentía¡Todos le deseamos a la alumna Kinomoto mucha suerte!"_

Sakura se desmayo. ¡¡Ahora la escuela entera sabia sobre SU desafío!!!!!!

-"escuche que una de tus alumnas se propone entrar entre los 100 primeros"-dijo Kaho alcanzando a Touya –"¡increíble!"

-"¡Kaho!... quiero decir, si, asi es Mizuki"-dijo nervioso Touya –"y estoy seguro que Kinomoto lo lograra, de entre todos ella es una de las mejores alumnas de mi clase"

-"eso espero…"-dijo con una sonrisa alejándose. Touya se la quedaba mirando. ¡Oh si me encanta la pareja de Kaho y Touya xD! (eso fueron mis notas)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ya era de noche… Sakura continuaba estudiando, se podía ver una gran pila de libros de todas las materias encima de su escritorio. Miro el reloj, eran las 10:30pm, estaba tan cansada… tenia que quedar entre los 100 primeros o si no… seria el "hazme reír" de su escuela ¡¿Cómo lo iba a poder lograr¡Era casi imposible!

-"seguro… Shaoran ya termino de estudiar hace rato"-se lamento sobre un libro de matemáticas, en esos instantes Ieran la interrumpió abriendo su puerta –"¡tía!"

-"oh lo siento, Sakura… interrumpo"-se disculpo –"¿estas estudiando¡Que bien!"-se admiro de la gran pila de libros sobre su mesa –"sabes, Shaoran no estudia nada"

A Sakura se le paro el mundo. –"¿¿¿¿¿QUE????"-ahogo Sakura –"es decir… el es el mejor alumno de la escuela ¡COMO QUE NO ESTUDIA NADA!!!"

Ieran asintió en silencio. –"¡tengo una idea¡Espérame!"

Sakura estaba impávida… tratando de procesar la información que tía Ieran le acababa de dar… ¿Li Shaoran NO ESTUDIABA? Entonces como se sacaba esas notas tan altas… pasaron algunos minutos, sin darse cuenta y Ieran llego con una bandeja.

-"te he preparado una merienda de medianoche para que recuperes tus energías y asi puedas seguir estudiando"-sonrió lo mas maternalmente posible –aun me cuesta imaginarme a la verdadera Ieran asi!- Sakura agradeció con muchas inclinaciones de cabeza –"¡también quería enseñarte algo que te podría subir los ánimos, Sakura chan!"

-"¿eh?"

Era un álbum de fotografías. Sakura sonrió, tal vez eran de ella, pensó

-"hasta ahora no he tenido a nadie para mostrarle este álbum"-dijo con una sonrisita –(si, aquí se viene el álbum, para quienes han visto la novela)- abriendo sus paginas. –"mira…"

Sakura admiraba la gran cantidad de fotografías que tenia enfrente… era una pequeña niña, muy bonita con bonitos vestidos y muy sonriente –"oh tía… que bonitas fotografías"-dijo sonriendo a Ieran. Sakura comenzó a notar algo peculiar –"pero… si se parece mucho a Shaoran"

-"si…"-dijo Ieran con la sonrisa un mas amplia

-"¿Shaoran ha tenido hermanas¡pensé que era hijo único!"

-"no, querida niña… ¡Ella es Shaoran!"-dijo Ieran aun mas sonriente. Sakura abría sus ojos como platos.

-"¿¿¿¿¿QUE???????"-ahora si a Sakura le daba un patatús de los buenos –"pe… pero… como… ¡Pero si esta usando un vestido!"

-"bueno, la verdad…"-suspiro Ieran –"el cuando era pequeño… hacia que se vistiera con vestidos porque siempre quise tener una niña, era como hacer realidad mi sueño. Aunque después de los cinco años ya no quiso hacerlo, porque ocurrió un pequeño accidente"

Sakura aun tenia los ojos como platos –"¡No puedo creerlo!"-dijo entre dientes –"el guapo Shaoran Li alguna vez… se vistió de chica ¡aunque todavía era un niño!"-pensó

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura y Shaoran hicieron su trayecto de costumbre… Sakura cada vez que lo miraba comenzaba a reírse. A Li no le importaba mucho la actitud de ella, pensaba que de seguro habría perdido la cordura después del desafió que ella se habia propuesto.

Era el receso, Sakura se encontraba almorzando con sus amigos en el salón de clase. Chiharu y Naoko contaban una historia de terror, mientras que Sakura se escondía detrás de su mejor amiga Tomoyo, Rika estaba con una gota. Eriol procuraba abrazar a Sakura sin conseguirlo y Yamazaki comenzaba con sus mentiras.

-"¡¡Kinomoto¡¡Te buscan!!!!"-grito uno de los alumnos. Sakura se sorprendió… ¡¿Shaoran?!

-"¡hey¡Tu¡Ven!!"-dijo Shaoran llamándola, mientras que la clase murmuraba. Eriol salto.

-"¡no, Li¡No me vengas con que ahora te interesa Sakura… por que….!"

Shaoran cogio la mano de Sakura y ambos abandonaron el salón, aun con todos los murmullos encima.

-"¡ahora, TU fuiste quien vino a buscarme!"-dijo Sakura liberándose por fin de la mano opresora de Li –"¡por si acaso…!"

-"¿no te has dado cuenta?"

-"¿De que?"-dijo la aludida. Shaoran sacaba su caja de almuerzo… era de un color rosa con muchos encajes –"¡pero esa es mi caja de almuerzo!"-dijo dándose cuenta que ella tenia la de Shaoran

-"mi madre debió confundirlos "por accidente"-dijo entregándosela –"bien, eso era todo. Me voy"-dijo Shaoran guardando la suya….

-"¡¡Miren!!!!"-dijo Chiharu observando la escena –todos los habían seguido y estaban escondidos detrás de un árbol- "¡se acaban de intercambiar algo!"

-"¿Qué¡No, puede ser¡MI Sakura chan, no puede tener NADA de ese sujeto!"-Eriol era sujetado por Yamazaki y Rika, antes de poner interrumpir la escena entre Sakura y Shaoran

-"puede ser que algún día la tía… se equivoque con los uniformes"-dijo muy calmada, mientras que Shaoran se volteaba a mirarla

-"¿Qué? Es imposible que ella confunda los uniformes"

-"no lo creo"-dijo tarareando una melodía –"¡por esto!!!!!"-le grito mostrándole a Shaoran, una foto de el vestido con un vestido azul con muchos encajes –"¡te ves tan lindo!"-dijo triunfante. Shaoran trato de quitarle la foto sin conseguirlo.

-"¡¿Cómo obtuviste eso?!"

-"la tía me la mostró anoche"-dijo Sakura aun mas triunfante que antes. Shaoran se apresuro a atraparla, pero era mas rápida que el… -"¡ya esta bien¡Si tanto la quieres es tuya!"-dijo dándosela –"da igual…. Tengo los negativos"

-"¿QUE?"

-"sip"-dijo ella muy feliz –"están muy bien guardados"

-"¿Qué quieres?"-dijo Shaoran ya casi perdiendo la paciencia –"dime… que quieres que haga"

-"pues…. Quiero que me enseñes"-dijo ella –"para poder estar entre los 100 primeros en el próximo examen. Si quedo entre estos te devuelvo los negativos"

-"¿Qué?"-dijo Shaoran –"¿enseñarte?"-dijo acercándose mas a ella. Respiro. –"sabes que yo no estudio…"

-"ahora tendrás que hacerlo ¡serás mi tutor!"-le espeto. Shaoran suspiro una vez más y se acerco aun más a ella

-"esta bien"-dijo casi… seductoramente, algo que a Sakura le provoco que se le subieran los colores en casi menos de un segundo

-"¡¡¡¡Shaoran va a besar a Sakura!!!!!!!"-grito exaltada Naoko. Tomoyo comenzaba a mirar aun con mas atención que antes

-"¡¡NOOOOO¡¡Sakura chaaaaaannnnnnn!!!!!!!!"-grito desesperado Eriol

-"¡increíble¡No que la detestaba!"-dijo Chiharu y Rika asentía. Yamazaki contenía a Eriol con todas sus fuerzas antes de que ojiazul se lanzara sobre la pareja.

-"¡empezamos con las clases esta noche!"-dijo Shaoran a modo de despido. Sakura suspiro… aun algo sonrojada. Paso al lado de los amigos de Shaoran, por poco y Eriol se le avienta encima. Y todos tenían los ojos como platos.

-"¡¡Sakura!!!!!!"-grito la amatista llegando a donde la castaña –"¿Qué paso¿Te hizo algo malo¡Sakura!"

-"ah… hola Tomoyo… ¿Qué paso?"-dijo inocentemente… tratando de procesar la mirada "seductora" de Shaoran que solo habia sido para ella –"¿Qué hacen aquí?"

-"¡¡¡¡Sakura channnn!!!!!!!!"-grito Eriol cogiendola de los hombros –"¡dime que NO te beso¡Dime¡Dime que no lo quieres¡Dime!!"

-"¡Eriol¡Ya basta¡No paso nada!"-dijo ella aun ruborizada

_**Itazurana KISS shite nai kuwanu kao suru**_

_**Ijiwaru na watashi wa kodomojimite iru?**_

_**Namaiki datte iwareru koto ni wa nareta kiedo**_

_**"Suki" no kotoba dake ienai n da My Sweet Emotion**_

_**SUMAIRU bacchiri kagami no mae saishuu CHEKKU shite**_

_**Shigeki wo motomete tobidashitara mune hatte arukou**_

_**Michiyuku hito minna no shisen wa kugidzuke**_

_**Odoroko hodo daitan waraeru kurai ni**_

_**Itazurana KISS shite nai kuwanu kao suru**_

_**Ijiwaru na watashi wa kodomojimite iru?**_

_**Namaiki datte iwareru koto ni wa nareta kiedo**_

_**"Suki" no kotoba dake ienai n da My Sweet Emotion**_

_**Taikustu yosooi kimi no hanashi hoodzue de unazuku**_

_**Kaiwa no tochuu de utsu ME-RU wa "kare to ima ii kandji"**_

_**Hayari no fuku ikutsu mo shichaku suru you ni**_

_**Odoroku hodo yokubari akireru kurai ni**_

_**Tesaguri na koi shite nani kuwanu kao suru**_

_**Tsuyogari na watashi wa kodomojimete iru?**_

_**Wagamama datte koto ni wa kidzuite wa iru kedo**_

_**Suki ni naru hodo ni jama suru n da My Sweet Emotion**_

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** ¡Holaaaaaaaa¿¿Como están?? (Lime después de sobrevivir al terremoto UU en mi pais) Aquí les traigo este capitulo ojala que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias a las personas que han comentado el fanfic. (Agradecimientos más abajo) ¡¡Las fotografías de Shaoran¡¡Son un arma mortal¡Jo, jo, jo¿se imaginan a Shaoran vestido de niña?, me refiero… cuando era pequeño u ahora me acusan de paidofilia xD… y Ieran resulto ser TOTALMENTE opuesta a la imagen que tenemos de ella en la serie… y eso que aun no ven lo siguiente xD… ¡Touya y Yukito aparecieron! Pero en facetas también MUY distintas, pero creo que la de Ieran se lleva el premio sin duda… Touya aparece como el maestro de Sakura no como su hermano. El milagro de la reencarnación ¿no? Yup, se dice que cuando un alma reencarna junto a otras, siempre es al mismo tiempo, es decir, en esta vida quien es tu padre puede ser tu tío, tu vecino, tu amigo en otra. Y asi sucesivamente xD (estas ideas no son mías, sino de Bryan Weiss xD)

Me alegro mucho que varias personas ya estén viendo esta preciosa novela '' la verdad es que es muy graciosa y me encanto el argumento y me pregunte ¿Cómo resultaría si sucediera en CCS? Oh, si en la serie Shaoran debe tener un hermano menor, pero por falta de presupuesto no lo adapte xD.

Las dos pequeñas oraciones del principio, son el corillo de la novela **"Say that U love me"** interpretada por **Jason y Lara. **Y por supuesto el **ending de Inuyasha "Itazurana Kiss"**

Creo que nada mas por el momento. ¡Déjenme sus comentarios para saber si les gusto este capitulo!

**Reviews.-**

**Sakura Kinomoto:** ¡¡Hola!! Aquí esta la continuación, espero que te guste muchas gracias por comentar. Tratare de no retrasarme tanto.

**Nena Li:** Gracias por tu comentario, aquí esta la continuación. Muchas gracias - me alegra mucho que ye haya gustado la continuación.

**Adazu:** O.o yo estoy leyendo también tu fic "El cambio" esta gracioso… pero aun no dejo ningún review por falta de tiempo. Si, alguien o algunos tenían que tener ese papel jaja, esta vez le toco a Eriol y Yamazaki, también vemos al peliazul en un rol muy diferente al suyo, y bueno Yamazaki sigue con sus mentiras jaja. Voy a hacer todo lo posible por juntarlos, a mi también me gusta mucho esa pareja ¬¬ porque creen que en TODOS los comentarios de Eriol, Tomoyo es la que se queda callada.

**Nukire:** Sip, ojala que te guste la novela, es muy buena yo también me he enviciado xD… y eso que he visto los 10 primeros caps… aun… ¡muchas gracias por comentar!

**Gabyhyatt:** ¡Holaa!! Si UU Shaoran si que es vanidoso ¡pero asi es su libreto!!!!! Yo quiero tirarle algo… jaja… vamos a ver si sufre o no ¡jo, jo, jo¡Aquí ya apareció Touya para el deleite de todas sus fans! (yo 100 KxT)

**Dokuro:** Muchas gracias Aquí esta la continuación, me alegra mucho que te haya llamado la atención.

**Haruno-Samy:** Me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado el primer capitulo es otra loca idea mia que se pasa cada dia xD… si, dicen que las desgracias vienen juntas… ojala que te guste este segundo capitulo. Prometo hacerla cada vez mas interesante…

**Yas:** Muchas gracias por el review… aquí esta la continuación ¡disfrútala!!


	3. El examen

**Notas iniciales de Lime:** Hola queridos lectores aquí esta el tercer capitulo de "Todo comenzó con un beso". Ojala les guste, agradezco de ante mano su preocupación con respecto al desastre natural de hace poco. Muchas gracias. (Agradecimientos mas abajo) y pedirles a partir de este capitulo un poco de paciencia, que aunque tratare de actualizar seguido me voy a comenzar a tardar un poco, pero de todas maneras este fic se concluye!! (Es que ya empezaron mis clases en la Universidad T-T) por eso no voy a tener mucho tiempo para actualizar. Sin mas que agregar ¡disfruten el capitulo!

_**Itazurana Kiss**_

_**Capitulo III**_

_**El examen **_

_**Say that you love me Say that you care **_

_**Say that you love me Say that you care **_

-"hoy vas a estudiar, ¿cierto Sakura chan?"-pregunto Ieran terminando de servir la cena para los ahora cinco miembros de su familia

-"si... tía, como los otros días"-murmuro Sakura aun cohibida. Mirando de reojo a Shaoran, el continuaba comiendo de su ración sin prestarle atención. No se habían hablado desde su encuentro en la preparatoria horas antes

-"¡excelente!"-dijo emocionada –"entonces esta noche te llevare tu merienda"

-"gracias"

-"tienes que llevar dos"-dijo Shaoran comenzando a comer de su pescado –"hoy voy a estudiar con ella"

-"¿¿¿¿van a estudiar juntos??????"-pregunto Ieran mas emocionada que antes

-"si… tía"-dijo Sakura sonrojándose levemente –"vamos a estudiar juntos"

-"¡es la primera vez que veré a Shaoran estudiar!"-dijo con estrellitas en sus ojos –"¡¡que emoción!!!! Eso quiere decir que…"

-"ya termine. Gracias por la comida, vamos a estudiar"-dijo Shaoran dejando su plato y parándose de la mesa –"vamos si no quieres que me arrepienta"-este ultimo comentario fue dirigido a Sakura, quien comenzó a apresurarse con su cena

Fujitaka Kinomoto y Hien Li estaban sorprendidos… ¿Ese era el acostumbrado Shaoran?

Unos cuantos minutos después, Shaoran ya estaba instalado en la habitación de Sakura. Quien se sentó a su lado con muchos libros que los rodeaban.

-"¿con que quieres empezar?"-dijo adusto mirando a la castaña

-"con… mmmmmm….. Matemáticas"-dijo cogiendo un grueso libro que estaba en el tope –"no comprendo muy bien… a ver… integrales"

-"eso es bastante simple… ¿Qué cosa no entiendes?"

-"Mmmm… pues… quisiera que empezaras desde lo básico… desde el comienzo"-dijo Sakura con una gota, mientras que Shaoran casi se desmaya.

-"¿¿¿¿¿¿TODO?????????"

Sakura asintió apenada.

-"mmmm será, mirada tienes tres tipos de integrales…simples, dobles y triples. Comenzaremos con las simples"-dijo abriendo el libro que le habia alcanzado Sakura minutos antes en la pagina donde decía "Bienvenidos al fantástico mundo de la integral" xDD… no, mentira "Integral Simple" –"tienes que tener en cuenta el teorema principal del calculo numérico que dice que…."

(Me salteare la parte de la explicación de Shaoran para no hacerlo aburrido, la verdad no es muy bonito leer en un fanfic donde se explique el polinomio de Taylor, ni los teoremas de valor medio… disculpen a las personas que no entienden mucho de esto xDD…. Es que estudio ingeniería industrial y el tema es bastante… meticuloso no me pude resistir y puse integrales es que es mi tema favorito xD)

-"si… si"-cabeceaba Sakura entre sus libros, se habia limitado a observar los rasgos finísimos de Shaoran, sus ojos y cabello marrón chocolate… le gustaba y mucho

-"¿entendiste? Si comprendiste tienes bastante a tu favor"-dijo terminado su larga y meticulosa explicación sobre integrales como cualquier profesor

-"eh…"

-"te voy a poner un problema, si lo puedes hacer habrás progresado"-dijo cogiendo una libreta y comenzando a escribir. Minutos después se la entrego –"listo resuélvela"

-"mmmmmm"-dijo Sakura comenzando a leer el problema cogiendo el lápiz en la mano –"Shaoran… no se como comenzar"-murmuro. Shaoran casi se desmaya por segunda vez"

-"¡como que no….!... utiliza el procedimiento del primer teorema"-dijo abriendo el libro donde estaba encerrado el enunciado en un cuadro –"mira, esta función la integras…."

-"entiendo"-dijo Sakura con cara de chibi mirando a Shaoran resolver el problema –"pero si se ve muy fácil"

-"es fácil…"-murmuro Shaoran, un poco cabeceando –"te dejare un par de problemas de este tipo y tu los resolverás"

-"gracias… sabes, hoy leí mi horóscopo y dicen que los aries vamos a hacer cualquier cosa que nos propongamos…"-dijo con entusiasmo mientras que Shaoran le devolvía el cuaderno

-"¿ah si? Mi horóscopo dice que los cáncer estaremos dispuestos a acabar con cualquier persona molestosa que se nos interponga en el camino"-dijo mirándola –"resuélvelos, apresúrate"

-"si… si"-dijo Sakura con una gota volteándose –"es cierto, el esta acostumbrado a dormirse muy temprano seguro se esta desvelando por mi culpa"-pensó mirando el problema

A la mañana siguiente en el salón de clases…

-"¡Sakura!! ¡Sakura!!!"-grito melodiosamente Tomoyo –"¡Sakura!, la clase ya termino"

-"¿eh? Tomoyo… ¿Qué paso?"

-"te quedaste dormida en la clase"-dijo sonriente –"te estas tomando este desafío muy en serio ¿cierto?"

-"¡si!"-dijo recuperando fuerza –"¡no puedo dejarme vencer!"

Luego, esa noche…

-"bien, ahora repasaremos ingles"-dijo Shaoran mirando a Sakura –"¿Tienes tu diccionario?"

Sakura asintió mientras que lo buscaba entre sus libros. De pronto saco un libro pequeño azul.

_-"What are you looking for?"-_dijo Shaoran pronunciando en un perfecto ingles –"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

-"mmm what es ¿Qué?...looking… look"-murmuro Sakura –"¡no me acuerdo!! ¡Diccionario!"

-"harás esta pagina completa del "workbook" y me traducirás este párrafo"-dijo encerrando el mencionado en un rectángulo. Bostezo otra vez.

Sakura abrió su "workbook" y comenzó a desarrollar los ejercicios, junto a su diccionario de ingles. Minutos después de haber estado concentrada sintió como Shaoran se quedaba dormido al lado de ella.

-"pobre… debe estar exhausto"-pensó observandolo dormir –"gracias…"-sonrió. Miro su reloj, eran casi las doce de la noche, ella también comenzó a cabecear, en una de esas casi se cae encima del chico, lo que hizo que sus labios tocasen la mejilla de el, a escasos milímetros de su boca. La chica se sonrojo mucho. –"Después de todo… ya no parece tan malo"-murmuro segundos después durmiéndose a su lado

-"¡Sakura!¡Shaoran!"-ingreso Ieran con una bandeja de meriendas encontrando a ambos profundamente dormidos –"¡oh! ¡Cámara, cámara, cámara!"-murmuro cerrando la puerta.

Segundos después…

-"¡listo!"-dijo apretando el botón de la cámara digital y la imagen de Sakura y Shaoran quedaba grabada en la mencionada cámara –"¡ji, ji, ji! Es mi recuerdo"-murmuro cerrando la puerta de la habitación de Sakura

Llego el día del examen, en el desayuno Ieran le habia dado un "amuleto" para la buena suerte de Sakura. Sakura y Shaoran llegaban prácticamente corriendo. Shaoran se detuvo en su salón.

-"gracias"-murmuro Sakura a sus espaldas. Shaoran se giro y sonrió

-"suerte"

Sakura se emociono y sonrió sintiéndose muy confiada para su examen.

-"¿Qué tal te fue en el examen?"-pregunto Tomoyo a Eriol quien salía del salón

-"como siempre"-suspiro el ojiazul –"¡Sakura!!!!"

Sakura salio con una expresión de nervios. –"no se si lo habré hecho bien"-suspiro la castaña –"¡solo espero quedar entre los 100 primeros!"

-"ya veras que si, Sakura chan"-dijo Tomoyo abrazándola

-"¡por supuesto que MI Sakura chan estará entre los 100 primeros!"-grito Eriol a punto de abrazarla por milésima vez en el día cayendo de bruces en el suelo

-"oiste que Li Shaoran se quedo dormido en la hora del examen"-dijo una chica pasando al lado de los tres –"¡es decir! ¡que escandalo! ¡ojala que no este enfermo!"

-"Shaoran…."-penso Sakura –"seguro esta cansado por enseñarme todas estas noches"

Llego el dia de la publicación de las notas, estas se publicaban en la pizarra del colegio que era bastante grande con listas impresas y el puesto de cada uno. Sakura bajo las escaleras a toda prisa, era la hora del descanso. Ya habian pasado tres dias desde el examen y solo habia pensado en su puesto… pero tambien en…

-"ojala que no haya bajado de puesto"-dijo Sakura abriendose camino entre la multitud de estudiantes –"si Shaoran bajo de puesto yo…."-penso mientras que buscaba entre los cinco primeros –"¡oh! ¡ahí esta!! ¡que bueno!"-dijo mirando en grande "Primer puesto: Li Shaoran" suspiro, después de todo nadie le habia quitado el primer puesto.

-"¡hey, Li! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!"-dijo un chico acercandose a Shaoran –"¿ya viste tu puesto…? ¡hey, por el otro lado esta publicados los cinco primeros….!"

-"espera un momento"-le dijo Shaoran mirando entre los puestos 90 – 100

-"¡¡¡Kinomoto!!!... ¿Kinomoto del salon F?"-dijo el muchacho –"es increíble que una del salon F haya ocupado el puesto 100"

Shaoran sonrio débilmente, para disimular su sonrisa con una expresión seria. –"vamos"-dijo dandose la vuelta, justo en esos instantes se tropezaba con alguien

-"¡lo siento!"-se disculpo Sakura –"¡Shaoran!!... ¡que bien, estas en primer puesto otra vez!"-dijo muy feliz

-"eso no es novedad"-dijo el otro muchacho –"¿Eres Kinomoto, cierto?"

Sakura asintio. –"¡oh, mi puesto!"-se apresuro Sakura abriendose paso entre la multitud –"¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHH!!!!!!! ¡¡¡QUEDE EN EL PUESTO 100!!!!!!"-salto Sakura de alegria –"¡lo logre!!!!"

Shaoran la miro de reojo…

-"¡cierto!..."-dijo acercandose otra vez a el –"¡un trato es un trato!"-dijo dandole unos negativos a Shaoran –"gracias por enseñarme"

Shaoran no dijo nada y se fue con el otro muchacho.

-"¡¡¡¡SAKURA!!!!!!!"-gritaron Chiharu y Naoko llegando hasta su amiga –"¡¡¡lo lograste!!!!!"

-"¡estamos muy orgullosos de ti, Sakura!"-dijo Tomoyo –"¡felicitaciones!"

-"lograste lo casi imposible"-dijo Rika

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡MI SAKURA CHAN LO LOGRO!!!!!!!!!!"-grito Eriol mientras que Yamazaki reventaba unos cohetes y serpentinas caian –"¡lo sabia!"

Sakura volvio a sonreir como antes. Mientras que todos iban a la cafeteria para festejar.

-"pero…. Eriol, estas seguro que…."-dijo Yamazaki mirando la expresión decidida de su amigo –"yo creo que… si Chiharu se entera me va a matar"

-"no estamos haciendo nada malo"-dijo Eriol acomodándose los lentes –"siempre he querido saber donde ha estado viviendo MI Sakura chan, y con que clases de personas están Oto sama y ella"

-"¿estas seguro que es… seguro?"

-"no te preocupes, me encargare de que tu novia no se entere que las estamos siguiendo"-dijo aun mas decidida que antes. –"¡ahí están!! ¡Vamos, apresúrate!!"

Justo en esos instantes, Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko y Sakura salían de la preparatoria muy felices. Sin darse cuenta que dos figuras las vigilaban y las seguían.

Se fueron de compras, y pasearon por el centro de Tokio. Luego Sakura tomo el metro separandose de las otras cuatro chicas. Eriol y Yamazaki se encargaron de seguirla.

-"¡ves, tu enamorada no se dio cuenta de tu presencia!"-dijo feliz

-"estas seguro… varias veces sentí su mirada acusadora sobre nosotros como si supiera que las estábamos siguiendo"-explico mientras que el ojiazul abría un periódico sin perder de vista a su "objetivo"

-"en serio estas paranoico"-le dijo casi riendose

-"¡no moleste….!"

-"¡hey, ya baja Sakura!"-dijo jalandolo de la camisa, sin permitirle que terminara su frase anterior –"¡vamos, Yamazaki, no tenemos todo el dia!"

La siguieron por algunas calles mas. Yamazaki comenzaba a admirar las casa comentando que era uno de los barrios de mas alto nivel en Tokio.

-"¡ya llego!"-dijo Eriol deteniendose de repente. Sakura entraba a la casa después de saludar a Ieran –"con que aquí vivi MI Sakura chan… mmm….."

-"E… Eriol"

-"¿Qué pasa?"

-"¡mira!! ¡ahí dice Familia Li!"-dijo Yamazaki señalando el nombre escrito en oro con una figura de un dragon chino –"cre… crees que…"

-"¡no, es imposible! ¡ademas hay muchos Li aquí en Japon!"-dijo Eriol poniendose palido

-"¿Qué hacen enfrente de mi casa?"-pregunto una voz a sus espaldas. Eriol y Yamazaki se les erizaron los cabellos.

-"¿¿¿¿¿LI??????????????????????"

_**Itazurana KISS shite nai kuwanu kao suru**_

_**Ijiwaru na watashi wa kodomojimite iru?**_

_**Namaiki datte iwareru koto ni wa nareta kiedo**_

_**"Suki" no kotoba dake ienai n da My Sweet Emotion**_

_**SUMAIRU bacchiri kagami no mae saishuu CHEKKU shite**_

_**Shigeki wo motomete tobidashitara mune hatte arukou**_

_**Michiyuku hito minna no shisen wa kugidzuke**_

_**Odoroko hodo daitan waraeru kurai ni**_

_**Itazurana KISS shite nai kuwanu kao suru**_

_**Ijiwaru na watashi wa kodomojimite iru?**_

_**Namaiki datte iwareru koto ni wa nareta kiedo**_

_**"Suki" no kotoba dake ienai n da My Sweet Emotion**_

_**Taikustu yosooi kimi no hanashi hoodzue de unazuku**_

_**Kaiwa no tochuu de utsu ME-RU wa "kare to ima ii kandji"**_

_**Hayari no fuku ikutsu mo shichaku suru you ni**_

_**Odoroku hodo yokubari akireru kurai ni**_

_**Tesaguri na koi shite nani kuwanu kao suru**_

_**Tsuyogari na watashi wa kodomojimete iru?**_

_**Wagamama datte koto ni wa kidzuite wa iru kedo**_

_**Suki ni naru hodo ni jama suru n da My Sweet Emotion**_

**Las antipaticas notas de Lime:** Hola a todos los lectores… UU gracias a todos por su preocupación, pero por el momento lo mas feo ya paso y todo esta volviendo a la normalidad. Empezare diciendo que ya empezaron mis clases en la Universidad UU y eso quiere decir no voy a tener mucho tiempo en actualizar, sobre todo cuando empiecen mis practicas ¬¬'' Gomen, prometo actualizar cada dos semanas o por lo menos una vez al mes. ¡Pido comprensión y paciencia! Pero de todas maneras el fanfic se tiene que acabar. De ninguna manera lo voy a dejar abierto, asi que no se preocupen.

Volvamos al capitulo ¿les gusto? Al parecer Shaoran ya comienza a mostrar aunque sea "un poquito" de interes hacia Sakura… y… lo de Ieran xDD… ya se enteraran en el siguiente episodio. Yamazaki y Eriol descubrieron que la casa donde ahora vive Sakura es la de Shaoran ¿Qué pasara?... ¡jo, jo!

**Cancion Inicial "Say that U love me" (Jason y Lara)**

**Cancion Final "Itazurana Kiss" (Ending de Inuyasha)**

Muchisimas gracias por la cantidad de reviews recibidos, realmente los aprecio muchisimo. Aquí estan sus respectivas respuestas…

Reviews.-

**Nena Li:** Sii!!!!! Shao debio verse muy linda con un vestido :P (mente perversa!) jajaja... O.o si Ieran experimenta una nueva faceta nunca antes vista pero sin dudarlo es MUY DIVERTIDA. Gracias toy bien, menos mal… solo ya en clases

**Rohs Bernal:** Muchas gracias n.n si, es la primera vez que estoy adaptando jaja, es muy divertido xD, maletear a los personajes. Aquí esta la continuación! Disfrutala

**Jaarin:** Ojala que te haya gustado. Si algunas veces es divertido ver a Eriol interpretando el papel de un tonto… porque en la serie es todo lo contrario ¿no? Es lo gracioso de las adaptaciones. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fanfic. Lo de Shao vestido de niña por Ieran es sadisquismo la tia esta bien loca xD

**Skulud:** Muchas gracias!! Aquí esta el capitulo de las clases, ojala que lo disfrutes. Gracias por el review.

**Lady Azul:** Ohh otra aficionada a la novela o jajaja es excelente y se puede ver toda en youtube pero en ingles :P a practicar no mas. Muchas gracias n.n. con respecto al terremoto si, Lime se asusto para variar estaba en cuarto piso ¬¬ y fue larguito, en fin ¡ya paso! Otra vez mil gracias.

**Haruno-Samy**: Muchas gracias, me alegra que te hayas divertido con el capitulo fue escrito con este proposito. Espero tu entusiasmo para la proxima, gracias n.n

**Dokuro:** Hola! Oh con respecto a la cancion, me parecio bonito que terminara con esta ya que se llama como la novela "Itazurana Kiss" mmm si seria como un ending, pero hay que agradecer a la innovación!! De todas maneras gracias por opinar y criticar, es muy bueno.

**Finn Fisshu:** Oh!! Como KKJ jaja me gusta mucho ese manga lo tengo completito o Arina Tanemura…. Cuando pueda me doy una vuelta por tu fanfic seeee Shaoran es super sexy xDD… pero hay que comprenderlo es su libreto. Gracias nn Lime ya esta mejor, aunque se sienta muy cerca de la puerta cuando esta en clase para salir corriendo por si las puras jajaja…. Gracias

**Adazu:** Me alegro que te hayas reido… ojala que con este capitulo tambien. Jeje el fic fue creado con el proposito de hacer reir a los lectores. ¡Gracias!

Bueno eso fue todo, hasta una nueva oportunidad. Muchas gracias!!


	4. El secreto

**Notas iniciales de Lime: **Hola a todos los lectores antiguos y nuevos que se suman a este fic. Muchas gracias, ya Lime con clases y practicas dirigidas xD… pero aprovechando el feriado (de un día) para aunque sea avanzar un poco de este fanfic. Gracias a su apoyo siempre incondicional, y disculpándome por adelantado de tal vez los atrasos que sufrirá este pequeño fanfic. Contestación a los reviews más abajo. Ahora si empecemos…

**_Itazurana Kiss_**

****

**_Capitulo_****_ IV_**

****

**_El secreto_**

**_Say that you love me Say that you care _**

**_Say that you love me Say that you care _**

-"¿¿¿¿¿LI??????????????????????"

Habían dicho Eriol y Yamazaki parados frente a la puerta de la enorme casa de Li Shaoran. Eriol apretó los puños recordando esa desagradable escena. ¡No podía creerlo¡SU Sakura chan esta viviendo con ESE sujeto¡¡Era como una pesadilla vuelta realidad!!!

A la mañana siguiente, el aura oscura y penetrante de Hirahizawa ingreso al salón de clases. Sakura y sus amigas lo notaron, pero hicieron caso omiso a su raro temperamento que estaba mostrando esa mañana.

-"Sakura… porque…"-murmuro mirando a la castaña desde su pupitre. Sonaba el timbre de inicio de clases.

-"estoy realmente feliz por el triunfo de nuestra alumna, Sakura Kinomoto, quien pese a todo ha logrado quedar entre los 100 primeros puestos del ultimo examen"-dijo Touya a modo de iniciar las clases –"¡ven, muchachos¡Si usted estudian lo podrán lograr!!!!!!!"

-"¡¡¡Si, profe!!!!!!!"

-"¡vamos a esforzarnos, profe, no se preocupe!"-grito un muchacho desde su pupitre

-"Sakura… no has notado que Eriol esta muy extraño esta mañana"-comento Tomoyo a su amiga –"no ha venido para aquí hoy¿Estará enfermo?"

-"no lo se"-dijo la castaña –"pero espero que no comience con sus ideas"-suspiro

La amatista no dijo nada, pasaron las horas y toco la campana del receso. Sakura abrió su gaveta. Todo su salón se habia quedado a almorzar ese día.

-"esto es lo que me dio la tía la otra noche"-dijo cogiendo un sobre rosa –"dijo que era un amuleto de la buena suerte"-recordó –"será mejor que lo abra ¡gracias tía!"

Abrió el sobre… de donde cayó… una fotografía

-"¿Qué es eso, Sakura?"-pregunto Rika cogiendola –"¡¡¡¡¡OOOOOHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-"¿Qué… que es?"

-"pe…. Pero… si son… son…"-dijo Chiharu quien se habia acercado a ver la fotografía. Sakura se asusto al ver los rostros de sus dos amigas.

-"¡¡¡¡¡LI SHAORAN Y SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-grito Naoko. TODO EL SALON SE VOLTEO DONDE HABIA GRITADO. Sakura no sabia donde esconderse

-"¿Dónde están?"-continuo Rika –"están durmiendo"

Sakura estaba ROJA. Tomoyo la habia mirado y la habia calmado antes de que se desmayara. Todo el salón comenzó a preguntarle a Sakura, esta suspiro y comenzó a explicar.

-"eh… bueno"

-"¡Sakura, cuenta¡¿Li y tu están saliendo juntos????!!!!!"-dijo emocionada Chiharu

-"¡No¡No es eso!"-dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro –"la verdad es que… bueno, mi padre y los padres de Shaoran fueron amigos en la preparatoria, asi que… nos estamos quedando en su casa"

-"¡¡INCREIBLE!!"

-"pero no se los dije, porque Shaoran me prohibió que les dijera eso"-dijo Sakura –"ahora supongo que estoy en problemas ¡por favor, es un secreto!"

Todo el salón asintió en silencio.

-"¡pero!!!"-dijo emocionada Rika –"eso quiere decir que si están viviendo bajo el mismo techo, posiblemente… estén interactuando mejor y tal vez quien sabe, el te este comenzando a tomar interés"

Eriol quien no habia dicho nada en todo el día paro la oreja. Yamazaki lo miraba con interés.

-"no"-dijo finalmente Sakura –"Shaoran no me presta atención. Es mas, creo que el piensa que soy una especie de peste"-suspiro mirando a sus compañeros –"¡pero les digo que es un secreto!"

La sonrisa volvió a aparecer en los labios del ojiazul.

Todos sus compañeros asintieron mirándose entretenidos… las horas pasaron con normalidad. Como era clase de deportes, tenían que salir al campo. Sakura y Tomoyo regresaron conversando muy alegres después de haberse cambiado y duchado respectivamente. Se encontraron con un tumulto en la puerta.

-"¿Qué sucede?"-pregunto la amatista

-"¿Shaoran?"-pregunto Sakura observando al chico de cabello chocolate parado en la puerta de su salón –"pero… que"

Shaoran Li habia abandonado su salón minutos antes corriendo con mucha prisa hasta llegar al de Sakura. Sin decir ni una palabra y enfrente de todo su salón cogio la mano de la castaña y la arrastro con mucha fuerza y casi a zancadas. Eriol habia saltado al ver el extraño comportamiento de Li, sin embargo habia sido detenido por Yamazaki y otros dos chicos.

-"¡¡Shaoran¿Qué.. que haces?"-le exigía ella por una respuesta –"¡¡me esta doliendo!!!!"

El no dijo nada, subieron un par de escaleras hasta llegar a los laboratorios de Computación de la preparatoria. Todos los presentes murmuraban y los señalaban con la mirada.

-"pero ¿Qué?"-dijo la castaña –"¿Qué hacemos aquí?"-observo las miradas de todos, se sentía muy extraña

-"¡adiós!"-dijo Shaoran a un chico que esta en uno de los ordenadores. Rápidamente se paro y Li se sentó –"¡ven aquí!"-le dijo a Sakura, ella se acerco aun siendo observada por todos. Shaoran comenzó a minimizar las ventanas que estaban abiertas.

Sakura estaba bocabierta… de pronto lo supo… en todas las pantallas de las computadoras estaba de fondo la fotografía de ella y Shaoran durmiendo… ¡¡¡¡¡¡NO PODIA SER!!!!!!!!!!! Sakura se hundió completamente enrojecida.

-"¡¡Kinomoto y Li están viviendo en la misma casa!!!!!!!!"-se escucho decir desde afuera. Shaoran volvio la mirada llena de furia hacia donde habia provenido la voz. Sakura trataba de enterrar su rostro entre las mangas de su uniforme.

-"¡no puede ser!"-pensaba Sakura observando la pantalla –"¡seguro fueron los del salón!"-se lamento pensando que posiblemente le habían arrebatado la fotografía furtivamente alguno de sus compañeros y la habían expuesto de esa manera. Shaoran estaba más que furioso, sin ningún aviso, la volvió a coger de la mano y los dos salieron del laboratorio con los murmullos que se formaban cuando salían.

Shaoran la soltó.

-"No quiero que me ames"-dijo el volviendo a tomar la compostura

Sakura habia comenzado a llorar… después de todo las palabras de el, eran muy fuertes.

-"Sha… Shaoran"

-"¡¡¿Qué no te ame??!!!!"-decía ella –"¡¡¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso¡No puedes obligar a nadie a tener o no tener sentimientos!!!!!"-lloraba aun con mayor intensidad –"pero.. pero… lo mas triste…. Es que no puedo dejar de hacerlo. Me gustas mucho… yo…"

Sakura se hundió aun mas en el suelo, intentando despejar su mente.

Más tarde, ya en la casa.

-"que no te ame"-pensaba estudiando un poco sin tener mucho éxito –"¡que tontería!"

La vio, la misma carta que le habia dado ese día… el día en que iba a ser su declaración. Miro su reloj, eran apenas las siete de la noche. Por alguna extraña razón estaba realmente cansada solo deseaba que ese penoso día llegara a su fin. Súbitamente, se durmió.

-"debo tener esa fotografía"-pensaba Shaoran en ese instante fuera de la habitación de Sakura –"oye…"-dijo tocando su puerta –"quiero esa fotografía"-dijo otra vez insistiendo. Al no haber respuesta decidió entrar.

Giro la perilla de la puerta y encontró a Sakura durmiendo sobre su escritorio. Sus mechones castaños caían sobre sus libros, sus parpados estaban caídos lo que le decía que habia estado llorando por largo rato. Shaoran noto que habia una hoja de papel debajo de uno de los mechones de ella.

"Para Li Shaoran"

Era la carta que ella le iba a dar… estaba abierta, como si Sakura hubiera estado leyendo su contenido minutos antes.

_"Para Li Shaoran._

_Hola, soy Sakura Kinomoto del salón F. Tal vez no me conozcas, pero yo realmente te conozco muy bien y se mucho de ti. Ya que te he estado observando desde hace mucho tiempo. Se que es muy embarazoso lo que te tengo que decir, pero he decidido expresar mis sentimientos por ti en esta carta. Te quiero, me gustas mucho ¿sabes?, desde el primer día en que te vi. Aquel día en que te toco dar el discurso de bienvenida en la preparatoria ¿lo recuerdas¡Claro, ya se que en todas las ceremonias das los discursos iniciales! Pero, ese día fue realmente especial para mi, ya que ese día fue en el que te conocí y me enamore de ti… te veías tan serio y tranquilo con una brillante luz que te rodeaba casi mágicamente. Te seguí con la mirada y me propuse que no importa lo que hiciera llegaría a ti. Desde allí me gustaste, y todo este tiempo te he querido en silencio, pero ahora y con la ayuda de esta carta ¡Te lo digo! No espero una respuesta, solo quiero que me comprendas y entiendas mis sentimientos._

_¡Shaoran Li realmente me gustas!_

_Sakura"_

Shaoran termino de leer la carta.

-"haces cosas realmente tontas"-susurro el. De pronto, noto que la fotografía que habia estado buscando estaba debajo de la carta. La saco y la miro –"¿Cuándo te gusta alguien, que es lo que se siente?"-se pregunto mirándola dormir. No comprendía, no comprendía porque nunca habia sentido un "querer" hacia alguien.

Dejo la fotografía a un lado y salio de la habitación de Sakura.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura estaba en el autobús. Dormitando, no habia dormido adecuadamente y el sueño comenzaba a apoderarse de ella. Sintió como una mano fría la comenzaba a tocar… ¡No, otra vez!!

-"¡que…!"-susurro –"déjame… déjame"-susurro aun mas fuerte –"¡déjame!"

Otra mano comenzó a tocarla en otra parte de su cuerpo, la ojiverde dio un respingo… no eran uno, si no eran dos. ¿Qué podría hacer¿Qué…? Quería gritar, quería salir de allí

-"¡¡déjenme!!!!"-pensaba –"¡no quiero…¡yo…!"

De pronto, una mano salio desde detrás y la voz de Shaoran se escucho por todo el autobús –"disculpe, señor. Pero creo que esta haciendo algo indebido"-dijo sosteniendo la mano de un hombre mayor –"si usted tuviera una hija de esa edad no quisiera que fuera tratada de esa manera"

-"¡pero de que demonios hablas!"-respondió el sujeto –"yo no he hecho nada malo"-dijo enrojeciendo y volteándose

-"y también para usted"-dijo dirigiéndose ahora a un estudiante de universidad –"dudo mucho que le enseñen aquello en la universidad a la que asiste"

-"no se de que me habla"-respondió y de la misma manera se volteo mirando hacia el otro lado

Sakura estaba maravillada… era el mismo Shaoran que ayer le habia dicho que lo dejara de querer… ¿estaba pasando realmente? Sin decir nada. Shaoran se puso atrás de Sakura para "protegerla" durante el resto del viaje. Sakura sonrió.

-"Shaoran… junto a ti, me siento protegida"-penso

-"yo creo que es una mala idea"-dijo Tomoyo muy preocupada mirando a Eriol –"no es correcto"

-"por supuesto que es correcto. MI Sakura chan esta viviendo al lado de ese…. Li ¡No es posible!!!"-dijo Eriol indignado –"no lo soporto, ya me imagino que Li querra sobrepasarse de alguna manera con MI Sakura chan"

-"pero… dudo mucho que Li actue de esa manera"-respondio Rika –"no es del tipo…"

-"¡hay veces que los genios pueden traer sorpresas Sasaki, mejor estar prevenidos¡Dejar a Sakura con esa… esa bestia!"-dijo aun mas indignado. Yamazaki le salia una gota. –"Sakura es tan hermosa, dulce y delicada como una flor y…. y…"

-"¿estas hablando de Li?"-pregunto Chiharu –"yo creo que Sakura correria mas peligro si viviera contigo que con Li"-dijo la novia de Yamazaki. Eriol casi perdia la paciencia.

-"¡¡Ya estamos aquí¡No hay marcha atrás!!!!"

Fujitaka habia estado cocinando toda la mañana. Era el dia en el cual le tocaba hacer el almuerzo y toda la familia Li mas su hija esperaban en la mesa. No era que despreciaran la comida de Ieran, si no que siempre Fujitaka se esperaba por hacer de los sabados un dia especial.

-"¡¡Ittadakimasu!!!!"-dijeron en coro mirando la mesa repleta de deliciosos platillos –Fujitaka tenia su propio restaurante- que podían abrir el apetito de mas de una persona

-"no hay duda de que eres un chef"-dijo Ieran sirviéndose unas tortillas enrolladas en su plato –"¡esta delicioso!"

-"gracias, gracias"-dijo Fujitaka –"Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes"-sonrió –"me alegra que les agrade"

-"¡esta exquisito, papa!"-dijo Sakura

-"pero faltan los refrescos"-dijo Hien notando que solo habia comida –"¡te olvidaste de los refrescos, Fujitaka!"

-"¡es cierto!"-se disculpo –"¡Sakura¡ve a comprarlos, por favor!"-respondió. Sakura asintió levantándose de la mesa, súbitamente Ieran la detuvo.

-"pero traerlas debe ser muy pesado para una chica… ¡Shaoran, ve con ella!"-dijo feliz. Shaoran se levantaba casi inexpresivo de su lugar y se dirigía hacia la salida.

-"bueno… entonces, Shaoran y yo iremos a comprarlas… ya regresamos"-se despidió Sakura. La sonrisa de Ieran era mas que evidente.

-"¡los dos son el uno para el otro!"-dijo complacida al mismo tiempo que los dos salían. Hien y Fujitaka se giraron para mirarlos –"seria estupendo que… ¡Fujitaka, Hien!"

-"¿trajiste dinero?"-pregunto Shaoran afuera de la casa

-"¡lo olvide!"-respondió ella volviendo a la casa seguida de Shaoran

–"tengo una idea, si Sakura chan y Shaoran se llegaran a casar nosotros seriamos como una gran y feliz familia"

-"¿Casar?"-pregunto Fujitaka –"pero…"

-"¡si¡Piénsalo!! Seria lo mejor"-respondió ella –"porque…"

Sakura y Shaoran se habian quedado escuchando la escena que se llevaba a cabo entre sus padres… Sakura habia enrojecido y no habia atinado a mirar a Shaoran. El estaba mudo…

-"¡seremos como una gran y unida familia!"-celebro Ieran. Mientras que Fujitaka y Hien asentían aplaudiendo –"si logramos que…"

-"¡Como pueden decidir el destino de los otros!"-salto Shaoran mirando con severidad a su progenitora. Ieran callo de repente. Sakura estaba mas roja que nunca.

-"yo…"-atino a decir ella mientras que todas las miradas se concentraban sobre si. –"yo…"

-"¡Sakura chan!"-se paro Ieran –"a ti te gusta nuestro Shaoran ¿cierto?"-comento emocionada cogiendo las manos de la chica quien a cada palabra de ella se sonrojaba aun mas

-"yo… veras"

-"¡Ieran creo que estas llegando muy lejos!"-le dijo su esposo. Shaoran miraba hacia otro lado.

-"¡Yo se que a Sakura chan le gusta Shaoran¡vamos, vamos!"

-"¡¡¡¡¡COMO PUEDE DECIR ESO, TIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Todos se voltearon a ver donde provenía la voz. Eriol Hirahizawa estaba parado en la puerta de la entrada junto a todos sus amigos.

-"¡Eriol¡Todos¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!"-dijo Sakura sorprendida

-"¡¡No voy a permitir que Li se quede con MI SAKURA CHAN!!!!"

-"¡¿Quién eres tu?!"-pregunto Ieran refiriéndose al peliazul –"¿Cómo entraste aquí?"

-"¿dejaste la puerta abierta?"-pregunto Shaoran a Sakura. Ella bajo la cabeza enrojecida.

-"¡ya lo he decidido!"-dijo Eriol avanzando hacia la castaña cogiendo su mano y acercándola a el –"Sakura y yo nos casaremos y seremos muy felices"

-"¿de que estas hablando?"-le espeto ella –"te he dicho que no decidas el destino de los demás"

-"¡pero si a Sakura chan le gusta mucho nuestro Shaoran ellos hacen una excelente pareja!"-continuaba Ieran defendiendo a Sakura y mirando a Shaoran

-"¡Tía, como puede decir semejante tontería!"-decía Eriol indignado –"Sakura es muy pura para Li, no es por ofenderla, pero soy mejor que el"

Shaoran alzo una ceja mirándolo desafiante.

-"¡a mi no me gusta Shaoran!"-grito Sakura soltándose del ojiazul –"yo…"

-"Para Li Shaoran. Hola, soy Sakura Kinomoto del salón F. Tal vez no me conozcas, pero yo realmente te conozco muy bien y se mucho de ti. Ya que te he estado observando desde hace mucho tiempo"-dijo Shaoran. Sakura palideció. –"¿no fue lo que escribiste?"

-"¡¡como… como leíste mi carta!!!!"

-"allí decía mi nombre, asi que era inicialmente para mi ¿no?"-dijo tranquilamente –"Se que es muy embarazoso lo que te tengo que decir, pero he decidido expresar mis sentimientos por ti en esta carta. Te quiero, me gustas mucho ¿sabes?, desde el primer día en que te vi. Aquel día en que te toco dar el discurso de bienvenida en la preparatoria ¿lo recuerdas¡Claro, ya se que en todas las ceremonias das los discursos iniciales!"

Sakura palidecía a cada palabra que Shaoran decía

-"¡como…!"

-"¡¡entonces es verdad¡A Sakura chan realmente le gusta nuestro Shaoran!!!!"-aplaudió Ieran –"¡que fantástico!!"

-"¡¡¡NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!¡¡¡MI SAKURA CHAN NO PUDO HABER ESCRITO ESO!!!!!!!!!!!!"-se lamento Eriol siendo sostenido por Yamazaki y Chiharu

-"¡como te la has memorizado!!!"

-"puedo memorizarme todo con tan solo leerlo una vez"-le saco la lengua Shaoran. Sakura enrojeció.

-"¡pero a Li no le gusta Sakura!"-dijo Rika tratando de animar a Eriol

-"¡¡¡es cierto!!!!!!!!!"

Shaoran cogio la mano de Sakura y la atrajo para si.

-"¿¿¿¿¿¿Qué??????????????????"-dijo el ojiazul –"¡¡¡¡¡como!!!!!!!!"

-"hay veces que el fastidio se puede convertir en lo opuesto ¿sabias?"-dijo mirando altivamente a Eriol, mientras que se caía en pedazos. Sakura estaba ya completamente tomate. Ieran festejaba y Tomoyo y Rika daban aire a Eriol.

-"¡¡¡¡TUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!"-dijo Eriol apunto de tirarse encima de Shaoran. Lo contuvieron Yamazaki y Fujitaka

Sakura no sabia que pensar… acaso… acaso Shaoran le habia dicho que tal vez el también sentía algo por ella????? No lo aseguraba.

**_Itazurana KISS shite nai kuwanu kao suru_**

**_Ijiwaru_****_ na watashi wa kodomojimite iru?_**

**_Namaiki_****_ datte iwareru koto ni wa nareta kiedo_**

**_"Suki" no kotoba dake ienai n da My Sweet Emotion_**

****

**_SUMAIRU bacchiri kagami no mae saishuu CHEKKU shite_**

**_Shigeki wo motomete tobidashitara mune hatte arukou_**

****

**_Michiyuku_****_ hito minna no shisen wa kugidzuke_**

**_Odoroko_****_ hodo daitan waraeru kurai ni_**

****

**_Itazurana KISS shite nai kuwanu kao suru_**

**_Ijiwaru_****_ na watashi wa kodomojimite iru?_**

****

**_Namaiki_****_ datte iwareru koto ni wa nareta kiedo_**

**_"Suki" no kotoba dake ienai n da My Sweet Emotion_**

****

**_Taikustu_****_ yosooi kimi no hanashi hoodzue de unazuku_**

**_Kaiwa_****_ no tochuu de utsu ME-RU wa "kare to ima ii kandji"_**

****

**_Hayari_****_ no fuku ikutsu mo shichaku suru you ni_**

**_Odoroku_****_ hodo yokubari akireru kurai ni_**

****

**_Tesaguri_****_ na koi shite nani kuwanu kao suru_**

**_Tsuyogari_****_ na watashi wa kodomojimete iru?_**

**_Wagamama_****_ datte koto ni wa kidzuite wa iru kedo_**

**_Suki_****_ ni naru hodo ni jama suru n da My Sweet Emotion_**

****

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** Nihao a todos!! Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, son las 11 y mañana tengo clases a las 8 de la mañana, pero igual ya casi estaba terminado este capitulo asi que quise terminarlo ¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews recibidos!!! Y también por la paciencia. Lime ya en clases y sufriendo con física y mecánica ¬¬ eh… corriendo de aquí para allá je, je, je. Ojala que este episodio les haya gustado ¿ustedes que creen? Que Shaoran TAL VEZ ya esta sintiendo algo por Sakura ¿o no? Eriol si que esta loco… y muchas complicaciones mas jeje…

¡Un saludo muy especial a mi amiga Vero chan! Que acaba de llegar de Japón o

Lime comenzara a contestar los reviews amigos lectores:

**Nena Li:** Muchas gracias. Si Shao fue directamente a ver el puntaje de Saku chan. La reaccion de Eriol fue una devastación total, sin duda tiene que controlar ese temperamento. Ojala que te haya gustado este capitulo

**Adazu** O.o English. Well, so I'm going to answer you in English, too. I like very much your words. They're so nice! Yup! It was so funny it's the fact of the fic! It was obviously that Saku chan made it, well you read what was Shaoran's reaction in this chapter… there are so many interpretations! Im here with the update! I hope you really enjoy it!

**Jaarin** Yup! Si, fue cómico que Yamazaki y Eriol se enterasen donde vive Saku chan finalmente ¡jo, jo! Como suceden esas cosas!

**Lady Azul:** No te preocupes, poco a poco!!!!! Seeeee Eriol esta loco, esta traumado… creo que todos opinan lo mismo y mas con este capitulo jeje… Gracias por la preocupación, Lime esta bien. Sana y salva.

**Sakuriitha007:** Muy pronto vendrán las escenas de SXS yo también soy fan de la pareja… creo que se nota xD… gracias por el review!

**Haruno****-Samy:** Sip, es la versión taiwanesa… la japonesa creo que solo fueron 9 capítulos, pero la taiwanesa es estupenda, me encanta. U///U gracias… no hay porque mientras mas personas la vean, mejor je, yo también estoy recontra afanada con el drama… espero que te guste como va quedando por el momento, tratare de hacer lo posible por darle algo de originalidad siempre es bueno.

**Rosh**** Bernal:** ¡Gracias!! Realmente lo necesito T-T Lime llora con física y mecánica T.T es horrible!! (Dios me esta dando mucha lata….!!) Aquí esta la paciencia muy bien recompensada!! Gracias una vez mas

**Luna-Box:** Gracias por las palabras de aliento. Me alegraría volverte a ver por aquí. Aquí tienes una escritora fiel jeje ¡hasta pronto! Espero que no falle tu PC.

**Nadja100:** Sip, fue una sorpresa realmente para TODOS! Saku quedo entre los 100 pero nos demuestra que si te esfuerzas lo logras no¡Arriba por Saku! Aquí esta el capitulo, espero que te agrade!

**Yukiko****-09:** Muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado. Si… esos dos… esta vez a Eriol le toco interpretar ese papel ¿no? Es realmente extraño verlo asi, pero que mas da es bueno exprimir a los personajes de vez en cuando. Es raro ver a Ieran en esa faceta tan rara!!!!!! Yo hasta ahora no lo asimilo bien xD. La música de Inu es muy buena. A mi también me gusta mucho, sobre todo Bankotsu (este……) Ya me fije es "Itazurana Kiss" xD… no te preocupes ya chequee… yo también me sorprendi y pensé que me habia equivocado es que siempre me ha dado mucha lata el nombre de ese ending hasta que vi la novela jaja. ¡Oh, gracias por lo de las alertas, ojala que te guste!

**Annie.Li** Ya somos mas!!!!!!! Muchas gracias, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado!!!! sip, Sakura y "It started with a kiss" son lo maximo!

Bueno, queridos lectores eso es todo! Una vez un GIGANTESCO GRACIAS a todas las personas que apoyan a este fanfic, hasta una nueva oportunidad.

Lime (espero no tardarme mucho en el prox. cap)


	5. La decision de Sakura

**_Itazurana Kiss_**

**_Capitulo V_**

**_La decisión de Sakura_**

**_Say that you love me Say that you care _**

**_Say that you love me Say that you care _**

Touya ingreso al salón con unos fólderes bajo su brazo. Los alumnos ya estaban reunidos y bulliciosos como siempre, el profesor apoyo el fólder sobre su escritorio interrumpiéndolos de sus charlas que llegaban hasta afuera del salón.

-"¿Qué sucede, profe?"-pregunto uno viendo la reacción de Touya

-"…"

-"¿Qué le pasara al profesor?"-pregunto Tomoyo a Sakura

-"no lo se, esta muy extraño"

-"alumnos"-comenzó Touya –"ya recibí el informe del salón del ultimo examen"

-"¿Qué fue, profe?"-pregunto Eriol

-"y… y… ustedes están muy por debajo del promedio"-dijo casi masticando sus palabras –"si esto sigue asi, yo… yo… no podré enseñarles nunca mas"

-"¿¿Qué?????????"

-"si…"

Touya comenzó a recordar lo que habia pasado minutos antes en la oficina del director Tsukishiro.

-"profesor Amamiya"-repitió el director casi a punto de perder la paciencia –"si usted no alza los promedios de sus alumnos me temo que tendré que buscar a otro profesor que si lo haga"

-"¡pero, director Tsukishiro!"

-"ya bastante tiempo han estado en estas condiciones, después de hablara mal de nuestra institución ¡No se que hará, pero tiene que hacerlo rápido!"

-"¡no se preocupe, profesor!"-se alzo Sakura –"hallaremos una manera de… de… que suban nuestros promedios"

-"¡¡Si¡¡Estudiaremos mas!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-"todos…. Gracias"-suspiro Touya sintiéndose conmovido, en esos instantes por la puerta del salón pasaba Kaho Mizuki quien le dio una tierna sonrisa, a lo que Touya se sonrojo un poco.

Tomoyo y Sakura se miraron

-"Sakura… que estas pensando hacer"

-"mmmmm no lo se, Tomoyo… pero…"

-"¿le pedirás ayuda a Li, cierto?"-pregunto Rika en un susurro –"el pudo enseñarte seguro que no habrá problemas para que haga con nosotros"

-"¡¡A Shaoran!!!!"-casi grita Sakura tapándose la boca rápidamente –"no lo se…"

-"¡si¡Sakura¡Inténtalo!!"-dijeron Chiharu y Naoko –"¡por favor!"

Kinomoto suspiro. Touya acababa de comenzar su clase.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-"No"

-"¡Por favor, Shaoran!!"-suplico Sakura juntando sus manos a manera de suplica –"eres el único que puede ayudarnos… si no pasamos el próximo examen, el profesor Amamiya…."

-"ese es SU problema"-sonrió Shaoran –"yo no tengo NADA que ver contigo. Asi que por favor, sal de una buena vez de mi habitación"

-"¡pero….!"

-"por favor"-dijo Shaoran abriendo la puerta

-"¿me prestas tu tarea de matemáticas?"-dijo la castaña con una basta sonrisa en sus labios

-"nop"-sonrió Shaoran cerrando la puerta tras de Sakura

Sakura salio deprimida… con la cabeza abajo, comenzó a bajar las escaleras que la llevaban a la primera planta. Se sento en la mesa del comedor y se sirvió te de la primera jarra que vio.

-"¡Sakura chan!"-grito Ieran asustándola de repente –"…¿Qué sucede?"

Sakura le explico el problema que habia acontecido esa mañana en su salón de clases.

-"entiendo, y Shaoran no quiere ayudarle…"-suspiro la madre de Shaoran –"no puede ser asi… no te preocupes ¡déjamelo todo a mi¡tengo una excelente idea!"

-"¿por… por que dices eso, tía?"-pregunto, Ieran solo amplio su enorme sonrisa.

-"¡anda¡tienes tarea que hacer!!!!"-dijo apurándola para que subiera al segundo piso.

Sakura llego a su habitación y cerro la puerta ¿Qué se propondría Ieran? Miro el ENORME y feo libro de Matemáticas sobre su escritorio. Tenia que hacer un capitulo completo… ¡Genial¡Como detestaba las matemáticas!

Pasaron las horas…. Sakura comenzaba a cabecear. Su reloj marcaban las 11 de la noche… seguro Shaoran ya estaba dormido… ¿o no? Fujitaka y los señores Li habían ido a cenar al restaurante. De repente escucho como la puerta de la habitación de Shaoran se abría y el bajaba las escaleras… ¿Qué extraño? Otro ruido, salía al patio… ¿tan tarde?

-"mmmm ¿Qué estará haciendo?"-pensaba Sakura –"¡¡es cierto¡¡la tarea!!!!"-regresaba a su lectura

Súbitamente un pensamiento se le cruzo por la cabeza.

-"su… tarea…"-dijo casi sin pensar –"el esta afuera… y tal vez… tal vez…."

Salio sigilosamente de su habitación. Procurando no hacer ningún ruido¡perfecto, Shaoran aun no regresaba! Miro a ambos lados, solo se observaba la puerta abierta de Shaoran y una tarea de matemáticas sobre su escritorio. Sin pensar más entro a la habitación del castaño.

-"tarea… tarea… donde estas"-dijo ella cogiendo una linterna comenzando a buscar en el escritorio de Shaoran –"¡auch¡eso duele!"-se acababa de golpear con una esquina de la mesa –"mm no esta"-suspiro

La luz de la linterna toco hacia uno de los aparadores… ¡su mochila!

Ella se acerco abriendo la mochila de Shaoran ¡allí estaba!!!! Estaba a punto de salir de su habitación, y un curioso pensamiento invadió su mente. Era la primera vez que estaba SOLA en la habitación de Shaoran, bueno ya la habia visto un par de veces, pero extrañamente, se sentía muy rara. Shaoran aun no subía…

Se volvió a acercar hasta llegar a la cama de el… ¡Shaoran dormía en esa cama!!!! Hace unas pocas semanas JAMAS habría pensado quisiera ver ESA habitación. Se sonrojo un poco. Y se echo encima de ella. Era muy extraño, podía apreciar el aroma de Shaoran. Se volvió a sonrojar aun más.

Después de unos segundos comprendió que ya era DEMASIADO –si, de verdad- asi que estaba a punto de pararse cuando sintió que "Algo" la atraía de nuevo hacia la cama.

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"-grito ella sintiendo un par de manos que acababan de tocar sus hombros –"¡¡SHAORAN!!!!!"-grito aun mas fuerte mirando al joven que estaba al lado de ella –"¿Qué HACES AQUÍ?"

-"es mi habitación"-le respondió –"la pregunta es que haces tu, aquí"-dijo alzando una ceja –"tal vez podría pensar que estas aquí por "Otra cosa""

-"¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿QUE??????!!!!!!"-casi grita Sakura sofocada

-"tal vez…"-empezó a decir el casi tan seductoramente como aquella vez –"podría llegar a pensar mal… y bueno, podría ocurrir "algo""

-"¡Shaoran!"

-"¿o no?"-dijo inclinándose a ella –"tal vez podría tratar de llegar a algo mas"

-"pero… pero… es decir… ¡me gustas¡pero esto va demasiado rápido!!"-grito ella mas sofocada que antes, casi pudiendo apreciar la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo el en esos instantes… Shaoran… Shaoran era…

-"vamos, no hay nadie en casa…"-dijo tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas. A Sakura casi se le paraliza el corazón –"además, Hirahizawa dijo el otro día que no se, tal vez podría convertirme en una bestia ¿no?"

-"¡no creo que Eriol haya dicho algo… asi!"-dijo ella

-"bueno… podría interpretarse de esa manera"-seguía acercándose a ella casi a milímetros de sus labios

Sakura cerro los ojos fuertemente, súbitamente Shaoran se comenzó a reír.

-"¡¡eh!!!!"

-"no me digas que te la creíste"-dijo el esbozando una sonrisa mas que sarcástica

-"¡¡Shaoran!!!!!"-dijo ella aun sonrojada

-"sal de mi habitación"-repuso sentándose sobre la cama –"ah, si deja mi tarea de matemática sobre el escritorio"

-"¡pero….!"

Sakura salio de la habitación aun con el rostro de una cereza. Shaoran… Shaoran habia querido burlarse de ella ¡¡si¡es… es……!!!!!!! Quería golpearlo. Quería gritarle. Renegó un poco consigo misma.

Ya era bastante tarde, y después del papelón que habia pasado con Shaoran decidió bajar por un poco de café al primer piso. Su padre ni los señores Li aun no regresaban. Seguro estaban divirtiéndose bastante.

Encendió la luz del comedor y se encontró con una "sorpresa" allí estaba, el cuaderno de matemáticas de Shaoran sobre la mesa… no… no lo entendía ¿Cómo? Habia un cartel que decía "Úsame"

Sakura se acerco lentamente… ¡¡era un milagro!!!!!!

Sonrió. Apretando el cuaderno entre sus brazos mirando hacia ambos lados, la luz de la cocina se prendió y Shaoran salio, Sakura se sonrojo recordando lo que habia pasado en la habitación de el unas horas antes.

-"gracias"-dijo bajito subiendo las escaleras. Shaoran no respondió. Solo miro a Sakura irse a su habitación.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shaoran abrió la puerta de su casa. Acababa de llegar de sus clases… no habia visto a Sakura todo el día y tenia un leve presentimiento de que ella y su madre estaban tramando algo. Se podía escuchar mucha bulla que venia desde la piscina. Se sorprendió.

-"¡¡¡¡BIENVENIDO, SHAORAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

El salón de Sakura estaba en el patio de la piscina… ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? Lo único que atino es a darse la vuelta para irse a su habitación, pero fue detenido por precisamente, su madre.

-"¡Shaoran, querido¡los compañeros de Sakura han venido a visitarte¡por que no les agradeces!"

Shaoran no dijo nada. Sakura lo observaba junto a su madre, su profesor y sus dos amigas. Se dio la vuelta otra vez intentando volver a su habitación.

-"¡Shaoran!"-se acerco Sakura hasta alcanzarlo. Shaoran ya estaba sudando en frío –"¡¡Shaoran¡por favor, enséñanos!!!!"

-"¡¡¡¡POR FAVOR, ENSEÑANOS SHAORAN!!!!!!!"-dijeron en coro todo su salón

-"¡¡ERES EL UNICO QUE PUEDE AYUDARNOS!!!!!"

-"¡POR FAVOR!!!!!"

Shaoran se volteo. Sakura lo contemplaba con sus enormes ojos verdes, casi de manera suplicante, otra vez los evadió tratando de subir a su habitación, pero le cerraron el paso unos alumnos.

-"¡POR FAVOR!"

-"¡por favor, Shaoran!"

-"no te cuesta nada"-comento Ieran –"han sido muy amables, han traído muchos obsequios"

-"….."

Sakura lo volvió a alcanzar. Ya era inevitable, Shaoran no iba a Salir de ahí, no importa si lo tratase mil veces, después de unos segundos accedió.

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

El cuarto de Shaoran era un aula de clases. Todos estaban sentados uno junto a otro mientras que Shaoran les comenzaba a explicar las materias. Todos miraban asombrados y admirados del muchacho que tenían delante. Touya estaba mas que emocionado, mirando a todos comprender las clases y resolviendo problemas. Solo habia un alumno que no habia ido. Eriol Hirahizawa.

-"¡muy bien, como lo ensayamos!"-dijo Sakura muy animada

-"¡¡¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS, SHAORAN!!!!!!!!!!"

Ieran aplaudió y estrecho la mano del profesor.

-"vuelvan cuando quieran"-dijo mientras que toda la mancha desaparecía por la puerta –"nuestra casa es su casa. Bye bye"

Shaoran se dio la vuelta y subió a su habitación, fue detenido por Sakura.

-"gracias… Shaoran"-dijo Sakura sonrojada sin ser capaz de mirarlo

-"ah…"-dijo subiendo las escaleras

-"¡¡fue todo un éxito, Sakura chan!!!!!"-grito Ieran –"me alegro mucho… es la primera vez que veo que Shaoran trata con otras personas. Ese fue un punto mas para ti"

Sakura no entendió a lo que se refería ella. Solo asintió.

-"¡FELICITACIONES!!"

Touya estaba más que emocionado, ya habia recibido las notas del último examen y sin duda TODO el salón habia aprobado. Mizuki le habia felicitado esa misma mañana y el director Tsukishiro también.

Los compañeros de Sakura sonrieron entre si. Era la primera vez que aprobaban todos en conjunto. Se estrecharon manos saludándose y agradeciendo a Sakura. Solo Eriol no comprendía que habia sucedido.

-"todos están aprobados"-dijo Touya mirando las estadísticas –"mis felicitaciones"

-"¡aprobamos!"-dijo Yamazaki dando una palmada en el hombro de Eriol

-"por supuesto"-dijo el ojiazul –"era obvio ¿no?"

Sonó la campana del receso. Touya llamo a Eriol durante un segundo.

-"¿Qué sucede, profe? Esta emocionado por la calificación que obtuve… no fue la gran cosa, es decir"

-"Eriol…"-comenzó Touya –"no es eso, entre todos los estudiantes de este salón que tomaron este examen tu fuiste el único que reprobó"

-"¿Qué?"-se dijo el ojiazul

-"si…. Tienes que estudiar mucho mas para la próxima. No puedes seguir asi. Lo mas probable es que tengas que tomar clases en verano"

Eriol asintió en silencio cabizbajo.

Pasaron algunas semanas, todos el salón habia decidido salir para festejar el fin de las clases… y dejar venir las vacaciones de verano. Quedaron en ir a un karaoke.

-"¿vendrás tu también?"-pregunto Sakura a Eriol. El asintió

-"¡por supuesto¡el hecho que tenga que llevar cursos en verano no quiere decir que no pueda disfrutar de el ¿no¡Además¡Asi podremos pasar mas tiempo juntos!!!"

El salón llego al karaoke, estaban felices. Touya habia decido acompañarlos. Comenzaron a cantar y a comer bocadillos, Eriol decidió cantar primero jalando a Sakura, quien no acepto de muy buena manera y termino cantando el solo.

-"¡¡QUE NO QUIERO!!!"-dijo ella soltando de su mano

-"pero Sakura chan ¡¡esa es nuestra canción!!!"

-"nuestra suena mucha gente"-murmuro ella cruzándose de brazos y escondiéndose detrás de su buena amiga Tomoyo –"Tomoyo ve tu"-dijo la castaña

-"¿Qué?"-dijo la amatista

-"tienes una preciosa voz. Además…"

Tomoyo y Eriol comenzaron a cantar. Después de unos minutos Eriol habia cogido otra vez la mano de Sakura tratándola de animar también, justo en ese instante otro grupo de estudiantes entraba al karaoke. Shaoran y su salón habían tenido la misma idea.

-"¡Shaoran!"-pensó Sakura por breves instantes soltando la mano de Eriol, Shaoran solo sonrió.

Touya ya se habia percatado de la presencia de Kaho. Ella lo miraba de reojo… su grupo cogio el salón adjunto a ellos, los del salón A habían comenzado a burlarse de ellos lo que provoco el enfado de los del F. Se acercaron a las ventanas del salón adjunto donde una esta abierta.

-"muy bien, alumnos"-comenzó Mizuki –"me alegro mucho de todos ustedes han concluido este semestre con muy buenas notas. Como su profesora yo…"

-"queridos alumnos"-empezó Touya –"yo solo les quiero decir que me siento muy orgulloso de ustedes han logrado mucho y… bueno también eso muy importante para sus vidas el optimismo y las agallas para poder soportar cualquier obstáculo. Incluso mucho mas que el mismo estudio"

-"el estudio es lo mas importante, deben seguir asi…"-continuaba Mizuki escuchando las palabras de Touya –"no se olviden nunca de eso, sin estudio no podrán cumplir sus sueños"

-"¿Quién necesita de los estudios?"-proseguía Touya –"si tienes confianza en ti mismo podrás cumplir tus sueños…"

-"¡Amamiya¡¿Qué les estas diciendo a tus alumnos?!"-dijo Kaho volteándose –"ahora entiendo que Shaoran Li les haya enseñado a tus alumnos,… algo que sin duda no lo podrías haber hecho por ti mismo."

-"¿Qué?"-reacciono Touya

-"por su culpa, Li esta exhausto, estoy muy preocupada por el…"

-"se equivoca profesora"-dijo Shaoran escuchando la pelea que estaba a punto de iniciarse entre ambos docentes –"yo no estoy en lo mas mínimo cansado. Enseñarles fue muy fácil, no fue la gran cosa. Es como enseñarle a un niño"

Todos comenzaron a murmurar furiosos en contra de Shaoran. Eriol estaba a punto de golpearlo. Sakura comenzó a gritarle… ¡como detestaba que hablara de esa manera tan…. Arrogante!

-"¡¡¡Shaoran¡no te creas la gran cosa!!!!"

Shaoran esbozo una sonrisa sarcástica. Sakura no se aguanto más y anuncio

-"¡hey¡yo se el principal secreto de Li Shaoran¿Quieren verlo…¿quieren?"

-"¿de que estas hablando, Kinomoto?"-preguntaron los compañeros de Shaoran

-"¡miren¡miren!!!!!"-dijo mostrando una fotografía

-"¡¡¡¡ohhhhhh¡¡Que linda niña!!!!!"-dijeron las chicas a coro

Shaoran palideció abriendo sus ojos mirando a Sakura, quien era ahora quien esbozaba una sonrisa.

-"¡no es una niña¡es Shaoran!"

Todos casi se caen hacia atrás. Las chicas comenzaban a pelearse unas con otras por ver la fotografia y los chicos tambien. Shaoran como era el mas alto de todos les quito la fotografía de un solo tirón. El ambiente comenzaba a llenarse de preguntas de que si todo era real. Shaoran no respondió, solo atino a coger la mano de Sakura y llevarla consigo.

-"¡¡¡Hey¡¡Li¡¡A donde llevas a Sakura chan!!!!"-grito Eriol empezándolo a perseguirlos. Tomoyo, Rika y Yamazaki lo contuvieron a duras penas –"¡déjenme!"

-"¡¡¡Ahora se como eres en verdad¡¡que quieres de mi¡¡déjame¡déjame!!!!!!"-gritaba Sakura tratando de librarse del brazo de el –"¡¡¡No se como yo he podido enamorarme de ti…..¡¡¡¡¡déjame ir¡¡¿Qué quieres conmigo?!!!!!!"

Shaoran no decía nada.

-"pero ahora ya no mas"-dijo ella decidida –"a partir de este momento… yo.. Sakura Kinomoto he decidido olvidarme de ti… nunca mas… nunca mas… estoy segura que encontrare a alguien mucho mejor… si, eso"

Shaoran no decía nada.

-"¡si¡Encontrare a alguien 1000 veces mejor que tu….¡yo….!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

No pudo decir nada más… Shaoran acababa de besarla casi en un impulso. Sakura abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. Después de besarse… Sakura respiro un poco. Estaba en shock.

-"veamos ahora si puedes"-fue lo único que dijo Shaoran antes de irse. Sakura se apoyo sobre la pared. ¿Shaoran la habia besado¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

**_Me me zai ni de sheng hou shou hu de wo………. Silenciosamente espero detrás de ti  
duo xiang kan ni bu jing yi de xiao rong……………deseo ver una sonrisa casual  
huo xu wo de xin ni bu dong………..tal vez no puedas entender mi corazon  
wo hui nu li rang ni gan dong………..tratare de llegar a ti  
zai ni yan zhong duo me ben zuo de wo………..sere la niebla en tus ojos  
jue bu fang qi zhui zu ni de zhi zhuo…………no me rendire hasta llegar a ti  
zhi yao ni neng duo xie hui ying wo………………solo necesito que me des respuestas  
yi ge xiao huo dian tou quan dou jie shou…………..aceptare una sonrisa o un consentimiento _**

**_neng_****_ bu neng kao jing yi dian dian…………….puedo ir un poco mas cerca  
da sheng shuo chu ni suo you gan jue………………confesarte mis sentimientos abiertamente  
bie zai jin jin guan zai zhi you zi ji de shi jie…………no te calles en tu propio mundo nunca mas  
wen nuan tai yang wei ni ying jie……….el caliente sol te da la bienvenida  
neng bu neng kao jing yi dian dian………….puedo ir un poco mas cerca  
neng bu neng zai yong gan yi dian dian……….puedo arriesgarme mas  
jiu shuan rang wo zhi dao…………..aun si supiera  
wo yong yuan zi shi dan lian…………………que siempre hay una manera de amar  
wo ye hui chang zhe gan xie…………….seguire teniendo esta gratitud  
xiao zhe he ni shuo zai jian……………de sonreirte y decirte adios_**

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** Hola!!! Aquí otro capitulo… ojala que les haya gustado… '' un poco con la escena del cuarto de Shaoran, la pensé si debería hacerla, y ahí esta… eh…. Digamos que si se aventó un poco y Sakura que se mete en "esos" problemas xDD… y el final… ya no digo mas… que deje a las expectativas suyas… ¿Sakura podrá cumplir su decisión después de aquello? La veo difícil… cambie de canción del final, esta vez es chino interpretada por **_Ariel Lin_** **_"Come a little closer"_** con su traducción correspondiente a pedido.

Mejor no digo mas y dejo que los comentarios hagan lo suyo je, je, je… muchas gracias por el apoyo incondicional que recibe este fic, estoy muy feliz ¡sinceras gracias!

Reviews.-

**Luna-Box:** creo que ahora esta mas interesante ¿no? Si, Sakura paso por todas las etapas en menos de un minuto. Pobrecita. Bueno, ya se vera luego los sentimientos de Shaoran, pero creo que esta mas que entreverado mas que yo ¡ja, ja, ja! Ahí esta la traducción, ojala que te agrade. Muchas gracias por el animo… Lime trata de hacer lo mejor posible.

**Rei** ¡Bienvenida! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia. Muchas gracias.

**Yukiko****-09:** Hola¿Cómo estas? Je, je, ojala que te haya gustado este capitulo. No hay problema, estoy aquí para contestar todos los reviews que me envían de manera de agradecimiento. Si, realmente pueden ocurrir algunas confusiones. ¡Obvio Bankotsu es lo mejor de la serie xD! Sip, muy buena idea jeje… Shaoran es realmente muy inteligente es sorprendente y tiene su corazoncito xD. Ya veremos que me dices sobre lo leido ¡Gracias!

**Haruno****-Samy:** Seeeee la tia es MUY divertida y una que otra cosa que se le ocurren ¡pobre Shaoran!! Un dia de estos acaba con un infarto. Me agrada mucho que te haya gustado el capi anterior y espero contar con tu opinión para esta vez. ¡Besos para ti también!

**Adazu**: No te preocupes, algunas veces sucede eso. Me divertí mucho contestarte en ingles también jeje… no tengo nada de que perdonarte ¡fue divertido! Ojala que te haya gustado este capitulo tanto como el anterior ¡muchas gracias!

**Nadja100:** Muchas gracias! Jajaja lo que dijo Shaoran creo que queda en cada expectativa propia del lector U pueden haber muchas interpretaciones ¿cierto¡Yo no se lo que Shaoran tiene en la cabeza!! Pero bueno… ya se VERA! O se LEERA jajaja… aquí esta el siguiente capitulo espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

**Chamita** O.o ¡No te suicides!! Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo….!!! xDD Con una galletita de soda eh…. Lime no le des ideas xD… Gracias por el review. PD: No quiero que muera nadie por mi culpa!! xD

**Nena Li:** ¿Crees que Shaoran este a punto de caer en las manos de Sakura? Ummmmm me da la impresión que aun falta… je, je pero este capi fue un buen avance ¿no¡Quien sabe lo que pueda tener en la cabeza ese chico!! Jamás he entendido la psicología masculina y… no pienso tratar otra vez ¡ja, ja, ja! Gracias, nos leemos!

**Sakuriitha007:** Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Hay escenas "SXS"… supongo jajaja… muchas gracias por tus palabras ¡hasta prontito!!

**Lady Azul:** Definitivamente la habilidad de Shaoran es muy envidiada por todos (me serviría de mucho realmente!! T-T yo quiero!!!!!!!!) Gracias por leerme!! Puede ser que Shaoran solo haya querido fastidiar a Eriol PUEDE SER…

**Kamy****-chan-chan**¡Muchas gracias por ser el primer fic de CCS que lees!! Me alegro mucho saber que te gusto mucho y que sigas leyendo estos fics (te lo dice una autora y lectora desde los 13 o sea hace 5 años) si definitivamente me gustan mas los fics de CCS… No lo voy a abandonar ¡No te preocupes!! Tal vez solo me demore una o dos semanas –es que las practicas son horribles T-T- pero de todas maneras lo actualizare. /// Gracias por decir que soy buena escritora me alzas los animos!

**Rosh**** Bernal:** Como dije, eso depende de la perspectiva de cada lector. En mi opinión como autora, Shaoran… lo hizo en un 70 para fastidiar a Eriol y el 30 ya creo que es discusión de los interesados ¡je, je, je! Gracias!!! Aquí esta este capi, espero que te haya gustado.

**Jaarin** ¡Hola!! Sip, aquí esta actualizado… otra vez. ¡¡Seria una estupenda idea que Eriol acabara en coma!! Aunque como va parece que va a hacer asi, jeje… ¡ojala que te haya ido bien en tu examen! Mucha suerte, nos leemos.

**Danii**** T:** Jijiji, ya lo veremos jijiji… seeeee pobre de Sakurita, Ieran esta mas loca que una cabra lo que puede ocasionar un grave colapso nervioso a su hijo en cuesrion de días pero igual es muy divertido. ¡Adiós!! Gracias por el review!

**Minami** Me alegra que te haya gustado la faceta completamente nueva de Shaoran. Aunque en este capitulo como que lo vemos mas "seductor" ¿no¡ja, ja! Pobre Sakura un día de estos va a tener fobia de ingresar si quiera a la habitación de Shaoran ¡ja, ja, ja! Supongo que esta vez la deje un poquito más interesante ¿no¡Gracias por el review!

Bueno, amigos lectores… solo quiero decirles que esta semana empiezan mis practicas T-T y fácil voy a estudiar un poco mas de lo que he hecho hasta ahora (Lime no ha estudiado casi nada) T-T el lunes comienzo… pero tratare de actualizar seguido, aunque no prometo traerles el fic cada semana como lo he venido haciendo, pero tratare de no demorarme mucho (tratare cada dos semana o máximo tres) ¡¡Pido mucha, mucha paciencia y comprensión!!! Creo que eso es todo por el momento.

Espero seguir contando con su apoyo de siempre!!

Hasta prontito

Lime


	6. La rival

_**Itazurana Kiss**_

_**Capitulo VI**_

_**La rival**_

_**Say that you love me Say that you care **_

_**Say that you love me Say that you care **_

-"¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

El grito de Tomoyo Daidouji se escucho por toda su casa, estremeciéndola por completo

-"¿Qué LI TE BESO?"

-"….."

-"¡increíble!"-dijo muy emocionada la amatista desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica –"¡lo sabia! ¡Li siente algo por ti! ¡tal vez el…!"

-"¡¡Tomoyo!!!!!!"-respondió sofocada Sakura –"no… no se decir, la verdad es que… Shaoran no me ha vuelto a hablar del tema, pero…. ¡yo de verdad….!"

-"¡pero es un GRAN progreso!!!!! ¡es una ventaja que estén viviendo juntos ¿no?!"

Sakura se sonrojo aun mas, lo que casi perceptible por su mejor amiga quien soltó una leve risita.

-"no lo se"-suspiro Sakura –"Shaoran…. Shaoran ¡es tan extraño!! ¡No lo entiendo!!!!"

-"bueno supongo que ahora tendremos que esperar a ver que sucede ¿no? ¿Las vacaciones de verano?"-pregunto Tomoyo entusiasta –"¿Qué planes tienes?"

-"tia Ieran dice para ir a un balneario… pero… no se, ella me ha dicho que le diga a Shaoran para ir, pero… ¡no creo poder hablarle después de lo del….!"

-"¡esa es tu gran oportunidad!!!! ¡Anda, ve y dile!!! ¡Ve, ve!!!!!!!"-la animo su mejor amiga, la voz la delataba que estaba mas que contenta por la castaña –"¡vamos, Sakura, anímate y dile!"

-"mmmm….. lo pensare…"-suspiro –"bueno creo que no tengo opción, además tía Ieran no sabe nada"

-"¡muy bien!¡me llamas y me cuentas como sucedió todo!! ¡Pero todo!!!!"-sonrió la amatista despidiéndose –"¡hasta luego, Sakura! ¡Mucha suerte!"

Sakura suspiro una vez mas, la verdad que ya habia perdido la cuenta cuantas veces lo habia hecho durante esa llamada telefónica. Dejo el móvil a un lado y se paro a hacer lo que Tomoyo y Ieran le habían pedido tan fervientemente.

Toco la puerta de la habitación de Shaoran. Su cara casi se pone cereza cuando recordó una de las ultimas veces que habia estado en ese lugar… ¡la movió hacia ambos lados despejándose por completo! Y recupero su color habitual. Menos mal, ya que el chico acababa de abrirle la puerta.

-"¿Qué quieres?"-pregunto Li secamente como todas las otras veces que ella le habia tocado la puerta por "x" razones

-"eh… Shaoran"-comenzó Sakura tratando por todos los medios no mirarlo a la cara, precisamente a los labios –"eh… veras…"

-"si vas a estar asi, digamos que no tengo toda la noche"-le espeto con cierta dureza. Sakura ciño las cejas ¡como detestaba su arrogancia! ¡Era lo peor del mundo!

-"lo que quería decirte era que tía Ieran quiere que todos nos vayamos de vacaciones a…."-la castaña paro cuando Shaoran le puso una mano enfrente de su cara –"¿eh?"

-"ya se lo que es. Mi madre quiere que me convenzas para ir a ese balneario de todos los veranos…"-comenzó Shaoran mas hablando para el mismo que para Sakura. A la aludida le salio una gota sobre su cabeza –"dile que no me interesa"

-"¡pero…! ¡tía Ieran….!"

-"que no me interesa. Por mi, váyanse tu y mi madre mañana mismo"-le dijo sacándole la lengua –"creo que no tienes mas cosas que decirme ¿no? ¡Buenas noches!"-espeto casi azotándole la puerta en plena cara

Sakura se quedo helada… ¿Qué era todo eso? Suspiro…. Shaoran no quería ir… no iba a ir… ¡entonces ella tampoco! No podía creer que hacia exactamente unos tres días, el la habia besado casi a la fuerza obligándole a darle su primer beso.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SHAORAN LI ERA UN…………!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Estaba dispuesta a golpearle la puerta otra vez con su puño y si era posible aventarle la puerta en su mismísima cara……. ¡como lo detestaba!!!!! ¡Lo detestaba!!!!!!!! Resolvió dar media vuelta y dirigirse a su habitación. No quería volverlo a ver, por lo menos por el resto de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura subió al auto de mala gana. Miro hacia la casa… Ieran estaba acomodando las ultimas cosas que faltaban y ella, la familia Li y su padre se irían a un perfecto balneario japonés. Todos menos Shaoran claro.

-"no te preocupes, Sakura chan. Nos divertiremos aun sin Shaoran"-dijo Ieran notando la tristeza en la mirada de la ojiverde. Sakura asintió levemente. Ieran subió al auto, su esposo Hien Li ya comenzaba a arrancar el motor.

Y emprendieron el viaje…

Sakura empezaba a admirar el paisaje al paso de las horas hasta quedarse dormida profundamente. Habrían viajado unas cinco horas, asi que cuando llegaron ya habia anochecido.

Ella no habia visto a Shaoran desde la noche anterior, que le cerro la puerta en la cara prácticamente. Ahora recordaba cuanto lo detestaba. Esa sonrisa arrogante, ese orgullo, ese temperamento, pero… pero… era realmente atractivo, MUY atractivo, capaz de cautivar con la mas mínima mirada. ¡por que su mundo tendría que ser asi!

Y lo peor…

El beso

Ese beso no podría olvidarlo nunca y mucho menos a Shaoran… eso era imposible.

Sakura salio del auto casi por inercia y comenzó a ayudar a sus tíos a desempacar, el lugar era por demás agradable. Muchas familias habían pensado lo mismo y habían ido a veranear a ese lugar. Era una enorme casa tradicional japonesa con muchas aguas termales por los alrededores.

Subió las escaleras que la llevarían a las habitaciones que habia rentado la familia Li por esa semana. Aun con gran pesadumbre.

-"tanto te demoras"

-"no me moles… ¿¿¿SHAORAN??????????"

Shaoran estaba parado vestido con una yukata bajo el umbral de la puerta de una de las habitaciones… ¡Se veía MUY guapo!!!! Sakura retrocedió casi mecánicamente, por poco lanzando sus cosas por todo el pasillo ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? ¿Estaba soñando? ¡Pero si el le habia dicho que no iría!

-"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"-señalo Sakura aun sorprendida

-"vine con tu padre"-dijo dando a conocer la presencia de Fujitaka –"¿me estas botando?"

-"¡¡¡No!!!! ¡No!!! ¡Claro que no!!!!!!"-respondió rápidamente agitando sus brazos –"solo que… bueno tu me habías dicho que…"

-"cambie de opinión"-dijo –"¿te vas a quedar parada ahí toda la noche?"-repuso mirando sus maletas prácticamente ya en el suelo –"por mi puedes dormir en el pasillo. Habrá mas espacio"

-"¡¡que!!!!"

Sakura ingreso echando chispas… lo detestaba…. Pero… el estaba ahí…. Estaba ahí…. Sonrió para si, saludando a su padre. El le mostraba donde dormiría esa noche. ¿Pero… iba a poder dormir?

-"¡buenas noches!!!!"-saludo Ieran irrumpiendo en la habitación dirigiendo una gran sonrisa a su hijo y a Sakura. Sakura aun se preguntaba la razón.

-"¿¿¿¿Qué???????????????"-casi grita Fujitaka, Ieran le pidió que guardara la compostura –"pero…"

-"shhh… si queremos apresurar las cosas tiene que suceder….ji, ji, ji"-dijo la madre de Li Shaoran. Hien y su hijo habían salido minutos antes y Sakura se preguntaba porque su padre habia casi gritado

-"pero…."

-"¡sin nada de peros! ¡Además es perfecto!"-amplio mas su sonrisa –"¡piénsalo Fujitaka!"

-"pero…"

-"¡nada ya esta decidido!"-dijo triunfante dándole un palmazo en la espalda –"¡Sakura chan!"-la llamo muy animada –"¡ven por favor…!"

-"¿Qué sucede, tía?"-se acerco Sakura

-"vas a dormir en la habitación contigua a la nuestra"-sonrió

-"lo se, tía. Mi papa ya me indico donde"-dijo la castaña mostrándole sus respectivos maletines al lado del futon donde se habia comenzando a instalar

-"si, eso es verdad. Pero como Fujitaka quiere pasar una fabulosa velada con mi esposo y yo entonces Shaoran dormirá contigo"

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿Qué???????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!"-Sakura contuvo su grito… que…. Que….. ELLA IBA A DORMIR CON SHAORAN….. ¿Qué ESTABA PENSANDO SU TIA?????

-"¡me agrada que te guste la idea!"-sonrió –"deberías sentirte afortunada, eres la primera que tiene ESE privilegio"-rio aun con mas énfasis. El rostro de Sakura se teñía de rojo sangre a casi más no poder.

-"buenas noches"-se despidió Sakura MUY nerviosa… Hien y Shaoran aun no llegaban, asi que decidió dormirse. Ieran y su padre se despidieron de ella y cerró la puerta corrediza de la habitación.

Ahora si, su rostro era una manzana al ver los dos futones cuidadosamente preparados y listos para usarse –cortesía de Ieran por supuesto- las maletas de Shaoran y las de ella a un lado ¡como si fueran recién casados! Y una dulce lámpara de bambú iluminando el lugar como si le diera un toque más mágico.

Sacudio su cabeza interrumpiendo esos pensamientos y se acerco al futon mas lejano que habia. Se preguntaba como iba a reaccionar Shaoran al conocer el plan de su madre. Y no quería estar despierta para saberlo.

Era de mañana… Sakura abrio sus ojos, los delgados rayos de luz se deslizaban por toda la habitación decorada al mejor estilo japones. Se sobo los ojos, aun no podia vislumbrar bien la habitación. Después de unas milesimas de segundo los pudo abrir.

Se acomodo y se dio la vuelta en un giro. Luego abrio sus ojos DESMEZURADAMENTE PEGANDO UN GRITO.

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Shaoran salto desde lo que parecia ser un futon bastante arrimado hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

-"¿¿¿¿¿¿Qué DEMONIOS TE PASA???????????? ¿¿¿¿¿¿ESTAS LOCA O QUE?????????????"

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡SHAORAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-grito Sakura siendo incapaz de contenerse –"¿Qué?"

-"¡No me place estar aquí!! ¡todo fue idea de mi madre!!!!!"-se defendió el muchacho retrocediendo varios metros de ella –"cerro la puerta con llave después de haber entrado aquí y me di cuenta que estabas durmiendo"

-"pe… pero…."

-"hubiera preferido dormir afuera que al costado tuyo, vaya si que te mueves… no me dejaste dormir en casi toda la noche. Con razon eres tan torpe"-dijo el con molestia –"y para colmo me gritas como si acabaras de ver un fantasma o algo asi, que tonta eres"

-"¡tu… tu…..!"-dijo Sakura enfadada –"¡no quiero verte!"

-"esta bien. A mi tampoco no me place verte"-dijo el acomodando su futon. Abriendo la puerta –"genial, mi madre aun no le saca el cerrojo"

Sakura miro de reojo el perfil varonil de Shaoran. Estaba realmente atractivo con su yukata verde a rayas, sintio como de pronto los colores fueron llenando su rostro. Era como si estuvieran recien casado en una luna de miel, aquel pensamiento la hizo sonrojarse aun mas evadiendo todo contacto con la mirada de Shaoran.

-"¿Qué estas pensando?"-pregunto Shaoran ya notando las miradas de Sakura –"no me digas que estas pensando algo indecente lo cual es muy propio de ti"

-"¿Qué?"-se sonrojo la aludida –"no se a que te refieres… dejame en paz"-le espeto tratando de estar furiosa –"yo no estoy pensando en nada que….."

De pronto sintio como Shaoran se acercaba mas a ella y ponia sus dos manos sobre sus hombros… ella se espabilo ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Las manos de el bajaron por sus brazos hasta casi llegar a su cintura.

-"sabes… te ves realmente preciosa con la yukata que llevas"-le susurro al oido. Sakura sentia como la respiración de el hacia contacto con su cabello

La yukata de Sakura era rosa con algunos estampados en cerezos en flor.

-"¿Qué… que estas pretendiendo?"-pregunto ella ya con el corazon latiendole a 1000km/hr sentia que se le iba a salir de su pecho.

Súbitamente, Shaoran se comenzó a reír.

-"¡¡te estas burlando de mi!!!!"-le grito ella –"¡lo sabia!!!! ¡eres…. Eres……!!!!!!!!"

-"bah… piensa lo que quieras…"-el le saco la lengua Ieran ya comenzaba a abrir la puerta.

Sakura no hablo con Shaoran durante el resto del día. Ella le rehuia. No quería saber nada de el. Sin embargo, lo espiaba desde lejos.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura estaba en la piscina leyendo en compañía de Ieran. Cuando apareció de la nada Shaoran al lado de una joven de largo cabello negro y ojos rojizos.

-"¿eh?"-se asombro Sakura dejando la manga a un lado –"¿Quién es ella?"

-"mucho gusto"-saludo la aludida –"mi nombre es Mei Ling Rae. Mi familia es dueña de este complejo vacacional, ya que ustedes los Li son miembros honorarios me complace poder atenderlos a gusto durante su estadía"

-"oh muchas gracias, señorita Rae"-dijo Ieran rápidamente levantándose –"pero creo que por el momento estamos bastante bien. Le agradecemos su preocupación…"-dijo mirando las miradas que le dirigia la chica a Shaoran –"oh, conoce a Sakura… ella es…"

-"mi madre la ha adoptado prácticamente"-dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios

-"si, Shaoran me ha comentado algo sobre ella"-informo Mei Ling con la misma sonrisa que Shaoran –"es una lastima que su casa se haya caido… ¡son tan hospitalarios!"

Sakura sentia como la sangre en sus venas comenzaba a hervir… ¡Shaoran y esa desconocida se estaban burlando de ella!!! ¡queria… queria….!

-"oh si, Mei Ling va a ir a nuestra misma preparatoria. Me comento que ya habia estado tomando los exámenes y los A-P-R-O-B-O todos con excelentes calificaciones"-dijo Shaoran con la mayor intención de fastidiar a Sakura –"es una alumna estrella y además fue reina de belleza por dos años consecutivos en su antigua secundaria"

-"¡me halagas demasiado Shaoran!"-dijo ella evitando NO sonrojarse

-"asi que definitivamente estará en mi clase"-dijo finalmente triunfante –"¿no es perfecto?"

-"¡Shaoran…!"-continuaba Mei Ling a su lado

-"¡¡No!!! ¡¡eso no puede ser!!!!!!!!!"-pensó Sakura –"ella… ella… ¡¡¡¡¡ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-pensaba mirando a Ieran quien no sabia que decir.

Pero de algo estaba segura. Con Mei Ling… no iban a ser las cosas tan fáciles…

Habia aparecido una nueva rival.

_**Me me zai ni de sheng hou shou hu de wo………. Silenciosamente espero detrás de ti  
duo xiang kan ni bu jing yi de xiao rong……………deseo ver una sonrisa casual  
huo xu wo de xin ni bu dong………..tal vez no puedas entender mi corazon  
wo hui nu li rang ni gan dong………..tratare de llegar a ti  
zai ni yan zhong duo me ben zuo de wo………..sere la niebla en tus ojos  
jue bu fang qi zhui zu ni de zhi zhuo…………no me rendire hasta llegar a ti  
zhi yao ni neng duo xie hui ying wo………………solo necesito que me des respuestas  
yi ge xiao huo dian tou quan dou jie shou…………..aceptare una sonrisa o un consentimiento **_

_**neng**_ _**bu neng kao jing yi dian dian…………….puedo ir un poco mas cerca  
da sheng shuo chu ni suo you gan jue………………confesarte mis sentimientos abiertamente  
bie zai jin jin guan zai zhi you zi ji de shi jie…………no te calles en tu propio mundo nunca mas  
wen nuan tai yang wei ni ying jie……….el caliente sol te da la bienvenida  
neng bu neng kao jing yi dian dian………….puedo ir un poco mas cerca  
neng bu neng zai yong gan yi dian dian……….puedo arriesgarme mas  
jiu shuan rang wo zhi dao…………..aun si supiera  
wo yong yuan zi shi dan lian…………………que siempre hay una manera de amar  
wo ye hui chang zhe gan xie…………….seguire teniendo esta gratitud  
xiao zhe he ni shuo zai jian……………de sonreirte y decirte adios**_

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** ¡GOMEN!! Este capitulo me quedo un poco mas chico que los demás, pero era todo lo que estaba programado por el momento… y perdón también por el LARGO retraso se que varias personas esperaba que actualizara mas rapido, pero T-T estoy sin Internet y llego a mi casa solo para dormir (o sea salgo a las 7am a la universidad y regreso a las 10pm) T-T la vida es desastrosa. Por eso agradezco su paciencia y comprensión. ¡No me abandonen!! ¡no abandonen al fic!! Prometo tratar de actualizar cada mes

Bueno, dejemos a mi vida aparte por algunos minutos y vayamos al fic ¿les gusto? Si, apareció Mei Ling, pero como no podía tener el mismo apellido de Shaoran le puse el de la versión estadounidense. Al parecer todo parece complicarse en la vida de Sakura, ahora tiene una nueva rival y me temo que no será muy fácil. ¿Qué opinan de Shaoran? No sabe lo que quiere o si? U.U el chico me va a sacar canas verdes uno de estos días! ¿Por qué será que cuando dos personas discuten y discuten se les trata como pareja? En otras palabras les agrada discutir… por ahí escuche una vieja teoría de "M" y "S" en fin, a ver que me opinan sobre eso (en un asunto personal también, quiero tener varias opiniones de "nos gusta discutir por eso nos gustamos??" suena paradójico no? Es una manera de llevarse bien?? ¿Qué opinan?)

¿Qué mas??? Mmmm creo que nada mas por el momento jejeje….

Cuídense mucho, ahora pasare a responder reviews…

**Reviews.-**

**Kamy-chan-chan:** Muchas gracias, me gusta que te haya agradado el capitulo anterior. Jajaja por el momento no creo que hayan mas besos tal vez mas adelante uuhh… o.O… si UU las practicas son realmente infernales!!!!! Y se vienen parciales T-T jaja no creo que tengas que esperarme mucho, ojala que te haya gustado este capitulo. Muchas gracias (Lime se sonroja /// pero a veces siento que exageran) veamos como van el asunto de los celos, aunque creo que empezaremos por Saku ¡hasta prontito!!

**Nadja100:** ¡¡Siiiii!!! Al fin hubo beso!!!!!!!! O.o no te desmayes por favor!!! ¡respira!! ¡respira!! Mejor ya no pongo mas besos porque aquí la gente se desmaya!! Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo ¡gracias!

**LMUndine:** ¡hola!! Si, definitivamente Shaoran no cambian jeje… espero que se pongan mejor ya veré que me dicen O.o ahora me tiran tomatazos jajaja. Muchas gracias por el animo y la suerte!!! adiosito!

**Nena Li:** Sip, la beso pero me da la impresión que es porque no le gusto que le dijera que se conseguiría a alguien mejor que el jajaja conociendo a Shaoran…. Es tan ego centrista… aunque bueno… también hay sentimientos OxO no dije nada… jajaja… como dije anteriormente no creo que hayan mas besos hasta dentro de unos capítulos! Gracias por el review ¡hasta luego!! Besos!!

**Adazu:** Jejeje… todo parece indicar que NO. Sakura NO podrá olvidarlo por hecho veremos quien pone celoso a quien jojojojo…. Gracias!!! Nus vemos

**Luna Box:** seria buena idea utilizar a Eriol… jejeje, no hay problema estoy para complacer a los lectores. Si realmente movidita! Jajaja el titulo es algo irónico jejeje… ¿o no? Bueno a cada punto de vista diferente. Si, hay algunos personajes que han cambiado totalmente, vean el ejemplo de Ieran no mas. Muchas gracias por los animos ¡nos leemos!

**Haruno** **Samy:** Gracias por pensar en mi siempre jeje. Me alegra mucho recibir tus reviews. Si ahora en este capitulo ESTA TOTALMENTE TODO CAMBIADO me parecio una excelente idea, en los próximos tratare de hacerlo de esta manera pero sin abandonar la idea original. Gracias otra vez si… yo también tendía a hacer eso, pero bueno son Saku y Shao de protagonistas no? Si Shaoran merece un GRAN escarmiento!! No se sabe lo que piensa por lo menos a mi me tiene bastante confundida! Muchas, muchas gracias otra vez… besos también para ti.

**Jossy:** ¡hey!! ¡holaa!!! Jaja si, fueron dos ideas simultaneas que nacieron!! Jeje pero lo logro! Y eso es lo que importa. Jajaja la maravilla del UA… ¿no? Se puede hacer lo que se quiera con los personajes.

Si, un terremoto. Pues yo soy de Lima, Perú (el pais del rico ceviche, la chirimoya, el pisco y la gente hospitalaria -) Fue hace mas de un mes, de hecho, el epicentro fue en el mar de Pisco en el departamento de Ica. A mas o menos dos horas y media de Lima (la capital) UU ¡apoyemos todos a la gente del sur!! ¿eres de Perú? O.o yo pense que te referias a un huracán creo que azoto Centroamérica o Norteamérica… no se muy bien.

Hablando del fic… si Ieran esta loca de remate xD… jajajajaja…. La novela la puedes encontrar en youtube con el nombre de "It started with a kiss" la version taiwanesa interpretada por Ariel Lin y Joe Cheng ¬. U.U no me hagas recordar la universidad!!! Jaja mi vida es una integral O.o? si, ya nos entendemos ¿en que año estas? A mi me gusto mucho el ultimo o después ya no tienes vida!! Gracias, gracias, ya sabes puedes extenderte conmigo todo lo que quieras me gusta mucho leer todos los reviews que me dejan y si son grandes mejor porque me divierto respondiendo jojojo.

**Lady Azul:** Seeeeee…… que hombre no es un remolino!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡No los entiendo!!!!!! ¡¡Son tan… volubles!! Nunca se sabe lo que piensan!! En cambio nosotras las chicas somos un libro abierto o por lo menos asi soy yo jejeje. No eres la única no te preocupes, pero por eso esta el fic para asombrar a los lectores ¿no? Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, adiosito!

**Rosh** **Bernal**: la misma pregunta se hace Sakura. ¿Por qué demonios Shaoran se comporta de esa manera? O.o si es MUY extraño, como lo dije NUNCA SE SABE LO QUE PIENSAN! ¿ahora que pretenderá? ¡Dios nos libre!! Ojala que te haya gustado este capitulo. Muchos cariños. Gracias..

Bueno lectores, eso fue todo. Como lo dije anteriormente espero actualizar una vez al mes. Les prometo mas situaciones cómicas y porque no románticas… cuídense mucho, ahora si los dejo porque tengo que ir a estudiar mecánica T-T tengo practica el próximo miércoles ¬¬'''''''''''' Adiosito!! Nos leemos!


	7. El club

_**Itazurana Kiss**_

_**Capitulo VII**_

_**El club**_

_**Say that you love me Say that you care **_

_**Say that you love me Say that you care **_

Sakura camino arrastrando los pies. Todo su peso se concentraba en ellos. ¡Genial!! Las vacaciones de verano estaban a punto de terminar y ya la estaba pasando muy mal.

TODAS LAS BENDITAS VACACIONES ESA…. MEI LING HABIA IDO A VISITAR A SU SHAORAN…

Bueno, eso de hipotéticamente "su Shaoran"… en realidad quería decir "SU CASA"

-"buenos días, Shao--"-saludo una sonriente Mei Ling, quien cambio su sonrisa por una mueca de disgusto al observar a Sakura quien era quien abría la puerta –"ah, hola… ¿Shaoran me esta esperando?"

-"no se si te estará esperando, pero esta en su habitación, si quieres le digo que…."

-"¡oh no te molestes!!"-dijo ella –"yo misma iré a verlo"

-"¡oye¡No te he dicho que puedes entrar!!!!!!"-le grito la castaña. Mei Ling acababa de aventarle los zapatos a la cara prácticamente y habia subido dando brinquitos las escaleras –"¡¡¡Oye!!!!!!!!!!"

-"¿Qué sucede, Sakura chan?"-pregunto Ieran saliendo alarmada de la cocina

-"¡esa….. Mei Ling!"-dijo ella

-"¿le permitiste subir?"

-"¡¡no¡no es eso!!!"-negó Sakura moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, aun sosteniendo los zapatos de Mei Ling en sus manos –"fue ella…."

-"¡¡¡Shaoran¡He traído un riquísimo pastel que acabo de hacer!!!"-grito Mei Ling, aparentemente ya se habia encontrado con Shaoran en la segunda planta –"¡tía!!"-dijo acercándose a la escalera

-"¿si?"-disimulo Ieran –"oh, hola Mei Ling que sorpresa"

-"¡buenos días, tía!"-saludo ella asomándose desde la escalera –"he traído un pastel para compartir con todos… le puedes decir a Sakura que ponga la mesa… enseguida bajo con Shaoran"

-"que… ponga… la…. Mesa….."-murmuro Sakura casi a punto de estallar –"¡pero….!"

-"ya no te hagas hígado, Sakura chan… ponla, yo termino con tu pastel. Dudo mucho que SU pastel sea mejor que el tuyo"

-"¡tía!"

-"tu tienes la culpa por haberla dejado entrar… ahora ve"

Sakura aventó los caros zapatos de Mei Ling de mala gana hacia el vestíbulo –"que ponga la mesa… seré su criada…. ¡como me enferma!"-murmuraba Sakura poniendo los cubiertos y cuatro lugares en la mesa –"¡dile a Sakura que ponga la mesa!... ¡¡¡ahhhhh!!!!!!!!!"-dijo haciendo muecas en el espejo –"¡es….!"

Shaoran bajo con una mueca de disgusto algo disimulada –que Sakura no percibió- siendo cogido del brazo por Mei Ling quien no paraba de hablar.

-"¿en serio me preparaste un pastel?"-dijo Shaoran llegando a la planta baja mirando de reojo a Sakura quien terminaba de poner la mesa con mala cara –"que bueno"

_-"que bueno….."-_pensaba Sakura ofuscada –"_como si su pastel fuera mejor que el mío ¡ha! Con todo el esfuerzo que me ha costado… mas te vale que te lo comas"_

-"buenos días"-saludo un cansado Fujitaka Kinomoto llegando junto a Hien Li, como era sábado ambos habían salido a correr antes del desayuno –"¿eh?"

-"¡buenos días, tíos!"-saludo la de ojos rojizos –"he traído un riquísimo pastel para compartir con todos ustedes"

-"¡oh que bueno!"-dijo Hien dejando los zapatos en sus respectivo lugar –"tenemos mucha hambre, cierto Fujitaka"

-"¡si!"

-"pero de seguro el pastel que hemos hecho Sakura chan y Yo esta mucho mejor"-sonrió Ieran cogiendo y trayendo del brazo a Sakura hacia la sala. Mei Ling hizo una mueca de incomodidad –"no sabes EL trabajo que nos tomo hacerlo… ¿verdad, querido?"-sonrió amenazadoramente a su esposo, quien comenzó a sudar en frío

Shaoran suspiro con resignación.

-"¡anda, Shaoran primero prueba un poco del pastel de Sakura!"-lo animo su madre alcanzándole un pedazo de paste –"¡vamos!"

-"será para que me de una indigestión, ella tiene tan buena madera de chef como yo lo tengo de astronauta"

-"¡o…..!!"-Sakura estuvo a punto de gritarle, pero fue interrumpida por Mei Ling

-"¡si, Shaoran prueba mejor el mío!"-dijo partiendo un pedazo y ofreciéndosele –"¡mira que esta muy bueno, he estado mirando el programa culinario todas las mañanas y por fin pude hacer un pastel excepcional!"-dijo feliz Shaoran cogia la cucharilla

-"creo que también probare el pastel de Mei Ling"-dijo Hien haciendo caso omiso a las miradas fulminantes de su esposa. Bueno, la comparación entre el pastel de Mei Ling y el de Sakura eran realmente… algo… resaltantes, considerando el decorado un poco dañado departe de la castaña y algunas imperfecciones en cuanto a la forma lo que provocaban ciertas desconfianzas entre los presentes. Contrastando con el pastel de Mei Ling, el cual estaba finamente decorado lo que le daba un toque por demás sutil.

-"muy bueno"-dijo Shaoran finalmente –"gracias"

-"¡por nada, Shaoran!"-asintió Mei Ling dando un respingo de felicidad.

Sakura estaba sentada en una mesa adjunta a un lado de su pastel.

_-"no importa que no quieras comértelo… para mi esta mejor que el de ella"_-pensó cogiendo un pedazo y dándole un mordisco –"_¡cielos…! Creo que no debí cocinarlo tanto…"_

-"¿Sakura?"-pregunto Fujitaka acercándose –"¿Estas bien?"

-"si… porque no debería de estarlo"-murmuro desganada –"¡hey, papa¡no lo comas esta algo…..!"

Fujitaka hizo una mueca de disgusto… -"creo que se te paso la cocción, esta algo quemado"-murmuro –"pero igual esta muy bueno, hija, te felicito estas progresando"

Sakura esbozo una bonita sonrisa combinada con algo de melancolía. Suspiro, recogió lo que sobraba de su "pastel" y entro en la cocina seguida de Ieran.

-"no me gusta para nada esa chica"-murmuro Ieran –"¡tenemos que hacer algo, Sakura!"

-"para que… todo parece indicar que a el le gusta Mei Ling, no podemos hacer nada"-dijo limpiando los restos de su pastel –"y yo ni si quiera puedo hacer bien un pastel y a el le encanta el suyo"

-"no te desanimes… ¡a Shaoran no le gusta ella!"-dijo –"solo… bueno ¡¡ay no se, Sakura chan!! Pero no te desanimes"

-"no lo se, tía"-dijo mirando triste.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-"buenos días con todos"-sonrió –"mi nombre es Mei Ling Rae tengo 16 años y seré su nueva compañera de curso. Espero que nos llevemos bien"

La clase estallo en un suspiro general después de la presentación de Mei Ling ante de la clase. Hasta el mismo profesor se quedo extasiado después de observar a la chica. El único que miraba hacia fuera era Shaoran Li, quien justamente observaba los pétalos de cerezo caer desde su ventana.

-"¡Shaoran!"

-"¿eh?"

-"¿te gusto mi presentación?"-pregunto Mei Ling sentándose al lado suyo –el profesor le habia asignado ese pupitre- "todos los chicos son muy amables"

-"eh… si… que bueno"

La chica hizo un puchero y volvió a saludar al grupo de chicos que la observaba, justo en esos instantes el profesor empezaba su clase y las chicas comenzaban a murmurar en contra de Mei Ling.

-"como saben todos ya se están abriendo los clubes para el otoño. Es su obligación inscribirse en uno de ellos. Los delegados colgaran la lista al término de la clase. Son en total 20 clubes de los cuales pueden escoger uno"-dijo la profesora Mizuki, después de que el profesor bajito que la habia reemplazado durante unos minutos abandonaba el aula –"espero que hagan una buena elección"

-"¡hey, Li!"-dijo un chico a uno de sus costados –"necesitamos uno para el club de basketball ¿no te animas?"

-"no, lo siento"-repuso Shaoran

Comenzaron las numerosas propuestas para el alumno estrella Li Shaoran, todos querían que ese año se integrara en uno de sus clubes. El castaño solo se rehusaba.

-"¿en que club nos vamos a inscribir, Shaoran?"-pregunto Mei Ling ya afuera del salon, Shaoran habia salido casi a zancadas y con ella detrás –"porque nos vamos a inscribir en uno ¿cierto?"

Shaoran movió la cabeza dándole la razón.

-"¡¡esa Mei Ling es una…..!!!!!!!"-pensaba Sakura en esos instantes –"no importa yo lograre inscribirme en el mismo club de Shaoran"

-"¿quieres que los espiemos?"-pregunto Tomoyo riendo maliciosamente –"¡jo, jo, jo!"

-"¡que miedo, Tomoyo…! Espera… ¿de donde sacaste la cámara?"

-"pues… será mejor que los sigamos ¡jo, jo, jo!"-dijo acomodándose los lentes oscuros y el lente de la camara. Sakura la siguió sigilosamente

"CLUB DE TENNIS"

-"estan ahí"-dijo Tomoyo señalando a ambos sentados detrás de la puerta –"mmmm club de tennis… parece que quieren inscribirse en este… ¡espera Sakura!!!"

La joven Kinomoto ya se habia deslizado dentro de la habitación donde el senpai habia comenzado su discurso de inicio. Su presencia no fue muy bien recibida por la mayoría de los alumnos que se hallaban sentados, la mayoría pertenecía a los circulos superiores de elites de estudiantes.

Shaoran suspiro resignadamente al ver a la intrusa "colarse". Y Mei Ling hizo un gesto de molestia y apretó mas aun el brazo de Shaoran que se hallaba en su regazo.

-"ejem… como iba diciendo"-dijo el senpai esperando que Sakura se sentara torpemente para poder seguir con su discurso de bienvenida –"este nuevo semestre me complace presentar a nuestros dos nuevos miembros del club de tennis: Li Shaoran y Rae Mei Ling"

Mei Ling miro altivamente hacia donde estaba Sakura y Shaoran continuaba con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro apuesto mirando a la castaña. Lo que termino por sacarle de quicio, Tomoyo quien espiaba toda la situación no habia desaprovechado en grabar en video todo lo que hacia su pequeña amiga y fue justo en el momento que la amatista rogaba que no dijera nada impropio que…

-"¡senpai!"-grito Sakura alzando un brazo como una niña de primaria pidiendo permiso para hablar a su profesor. El serio y casi monosilabito senpai la miro por el rabito del ojo esquivando su atención hacia Shaoran

-"Li¿tiene alguna consulta que hacer?"

-"si"-respondió Shaoran burlonamente –"¿desde cuando empezaremos a practicar?"

-"¡buena pregunta!"-dijo Mei Ling –"me pregunto lo mismo Yue san"

-"ejem… ¡senpai!!!"-continuo Sakura aun mas fuerte tratando de llamar la atención del guapo senpai que continuaba hablando con Li y Rae –"¡yo... QUIERO ENTRAR AL CLUB DE TENNIS!!!!!"

El grupo entero estallo en risas al notar el rostro frio y perplejo de Yue y la entusiasta Sakura. Tomoyo Daidouji se habia caido al suelo al escuchar la determinación de su mejor amiga. Mei Ling empezó a burlarse de Sakura y Shaoran permanecía con su mirada burlona de siempre lo que irritaba completamente a la castaña.

-"¿estas segura que puedes con esto…?"-pregunto Yue después de que se fueron amortiguando las risas

-"¡claro que no!"-comenzó Mei Ling –"es tan torpe que ni si quiera le podría pegar a una pelota de playa ¡ja, ja, ja!"

-"¡como dices…….!!!!!!!!"-grito Sakura alzando un puño, pero se detuvo al notar que el senpai dirigia su mirada hacia ella –"si… ¡estoy muy segura!"

-"esta bien, se oye bastante interesante"-dijo Yue –"entonces desde la próxima semana empezaremos con el club. Eso es todo ¡pueden salir!"

-"¡senpai!"-grito Mei Ling –"¡esa Sakura Kinomoto es…!"-continuaba persiguiendo a Yue hasta la puerta, quien le dio una enigmatica sonrisa proveniente de su atractivo pero muy serio rostro. La chica de ojos rojizos se ruborizo un poco.

-"habra que darle una oportunidad… es un reto y me gustan los retos"-espeto dándose la media vuelta y saliendo junto a tres estudiantes de su grado.

Sakura se habia quedado observando a Shaoran –el aludido hacia caso omiso a las miradas de la castaña y miraba hacia otro lado- fue cuando Tomoyo la alcanzo

-"¡Sakura!"

-"¡Tomoyo!"

-"¿Estas segura de lo que estas haciendo?"

-"¡si¡estoy completamente determinada!"-dijo entusiasta –"si mi deseo es alcanzar a Shaoran ¡lo hare mediante el tennis!"

-"pero… Sakura… tu nunca has jugado tennis"-se lamento la amatista –"no es como los otros deportes… es…."

-"¡no importa¡aprenderé Tomoyo¡aprenderé y Shaoran tendrá que fijarse en mi¡lo aseguro!"-pensaba en voz alta la ultima frase mas para si que para Tomoyo. Su mejor amiga suspiro resignadamente si que era testaruda cuando se lo proponía y cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza no habia nada que le impidiera no realizarla.

Que iba a hacer… Sakura Kinomoto era asi.

_**Me me zai ni de sheng hou shou hu de wo………. Silenciosamente espero detrás de ti  
duo xiang kan ni bu jing yi de xiao rong……………deseo ver una sonrisa casual  
huo xu wo de xin ni bu dong………..tal vez no puedas entender mi corazon  
wo hui nu li rang ni gan dong………..tratare de llegar a ti  
zai ni yan zhong duo me ben zuo de wo………..sere la niebla en tus ojos  
jue bu fang qi zhui zu ni de zhi zhuo…………no me rendire hasta llegar a ti  
zhi yao ni neng duo xie hui ying wo………………solo necesito que me des respuestas  
yi ge xiao huo dian tou quan dou jie shou…………..aceptare una sonrisa o un consentimiento**_

_**neng**_ _**bu neng kao jing yi dian dian…………….puedo ir un poco mas cerca  
da sheng shuo chu ni suo you gan jue………………confesarte mis sentimientos abiertamente  
bie zai jin jin guan zai zhi you zi ji de shi jie…………no te calles en tu propio mundo nunca mas  
wen nuan tai yang wei ni ying jie……….el caliente sol te da la bienvenida  
neng bu neng kao jing yi dian dian………….puedo ir un poco mas cerca  
neng bu neng zai yong gan yi dian dian……….puedo arriesgarme mas  
jiu shuan rang wo zhi dao…………..aun si supiera  
wo yong yuan zi shi dan lian…………………que siempre hay una manera de amar  
wo ye hui chang zhe gan xie…………….seguire teniendo esta gratitud  
xiao zhe he ni shuo zai jian……………de sonreirte y decirte adios**_

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** Looooooo sientooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Si que me he TARDADO una ETERNIDAD en actualizar el capitulo, pero ¡no he tenido ni una pizca de inspiración y menos de tiempo! Como para avanzarlo y admito que no me ha quedado como hubiera querido… pero… bueno aquí esta ojala que les haya gustado. Prometo que para el próximo capitulo será muchisimo mejor (oh, si MUCHISIMO MEJOR para los que piden por SxS) ya casi lo tengo desarrollado. ¡apareció Yue¡oh si… con un rol muy distinto al acostumbrado y completamente humano! Ya casi termino este ciclo UU que ha sido catastrófico y solo espero presentar un trabajo, una expo y las notas uyyyyy que miedo estoy temblando, asi que voy a tener mas tiempo para poder actualizar mas seguido ¡lo prometo¡prometo traerles capítulos cada dos semanas¡ahora si! Eh… que mas… veremos a Sakura como le va en el club de tennis y algunas dificultades también y algunas citas para el próximo capitulo ¡je, je, je!

Mejor ya no los aburro con todo esto, asi que empezare a contestar los reviews. ¡Muchas gracias a todas las personas… sobre todo por SU ENORME PACIENCIA!!!!

**Tierna Hinata:** Gracias!! Que bueno que te haya gustado, aquí esta la continuación haha buena idea la del concurso

**Adazu:** Muchas gracias, aquí esta lo que sigue… perdón por la demora

**Nena Li:** Uf para beso todavía falta un montón… pero no desesperéis… el proximo capitulo seguro que calmara muchas ansias a los fanes de SxS (incluida yo misma) solo esperen!! Si pues, hay veces que las cosas no salen como una las planea y de hecho que tenia que complicarse aun mas las cosas y con la aparición de Mei Linga vaya que si se complico xD aunque va a aparecer otro problema mayor… ya mejor no hablo mas!

**Haruno****Samy:** ¡Gracias, gracias! si… me temo que tal vez los haga un poco mas largos ¡tratare! Seeeee soy prisionera de la universidad P anyway… ojala que te haya quedado paciencia para esperar este ¡espero que si! Hasta prontito!

**Nadja100:** Es Shaoran¡puede hacer lo que quiera! Mmmmm puede ser…. No¡Quien sabe lo que piensen los hombres ¬¬U! y después dicen que somos complicadas para nada, somos un libro abierto!!! Ellos son los complicados ¬¬ muchas gracias, aquí esta el siguiente.

**Jossy:** Hola otra vez!! Bueno Mei tiene muchas cosas en mente que hacer con Sakura, empezando por tratar de ponerla en ridiculo jejeje…. Ya veremos que se trama!! Si pues… que mal con Ieran y pobre de Sakura, la pobre pasa de mal en peor… pero mejor no hablo mas que el proximo capitulo si va a estar MUY bueno.

**Kamy****chan chan:** Muchas gracias a mi también me gusta que me dejen reviews!!!! Si Sakura es realmente celosa y Shaoran ummm ya lo veremos! Adiosito! Nos leemos!

**Rosh****Bernal:** ¿Quién te esta cayendo mal? Shaoran… créeme no eres la única. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo. Nos vemos prontito!!

**Nathii07:** Hola muchas gracias por opinar sobre el fic y bienvenida disculpa la demora aquí esta el siguiente capitulo. Ojala que te haya gustado.

**Shaosak32:** O.o eres nueva ¡bienvenida a jajaja muchas gracias por tus palabras!! Me alegra que disfrutes los capítulos que le pongo mucho empeño para hacerlos. ¡nos leemos prontito!

**Lady Yukiiko:** No te preocupes, lo bueno es que lo hayas hecho P ¡Muchas gracias!!! espero que te guste este capitulo lo hice con mucho cariño para todos los lectores.

Bueno creo que eso fue todo por el momento…. MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS!!! nos leemos prontito mas pronto de lo que piensan ¡ja, ja, ja!!! Los quiero mucho.

Adiosito,

Lime


	8. La cita doble parte1

_**Itazurana Kiss**_

_**Capitulo VIII**_

_**La cita doble (parte 1)**_

_**Say that you love me Say that you care **_

_**Say that you love me Say that you care **_

Mei Ling sonrió con complacencia. Tenia en su poder dos tickets para la gran "premiere" de la película que se estrenaba para la próxima semana. No habia sido difícil conseguirlos ¡Oh no! Su padre habia hecho unas cuantas llamadas importantes unas veinte o treinta personas… todo por complacer a su pequeña.

-"¡Muchas gracias, papi!!!"-habia dicho la chica abrazándolo con ternura

-"de nada, Mei… ya sabes que me gusta siempre verte feliz"

-"¡ahora si estoy muy feliz!!!!!!"-apaño mas su abrazo –"es todo lo que necesito para invitar a salir a Shaoran"-pensó con astucia –"después de todo… es hora de que salgamos sin que esa estupida de Kinomoto interrumpiéndonos"

Era lunes por la tarde. Los clubes se comenzaban a abrir. Sakura llego corriendo a los vestidores de chicas, se le habia hecho tarde acompañando a Tomoyo al coro y definitivamente habia tenido prácticamente huir de Eriol –el chico por poco y la arrastra hacia el club de cocina- pero estaba libre. Giro su cabeza. No habia rastro de Shaoran.

-"¡bien! ¡pondre todo mi empeño!"-dijo finalmente saliendo de los vestidores.

Cuando salia ya todos los alumnos estaban reunidos y formados en una fila. Le salio una gota, el senpai Yue pasaba lista. En la fila estaba Shaoran y a su lado Mei Ling… ¡la detestaba!

-"Kinomoto… Sakura"-menciono en ese instante el senpai

-"¡aquí!"-dijo Sakura formándose en la dicha fila –"lo siento realmente senpai… yo me hice tarde"-suspiro recobrando el aliento. Yue no hizo ningún gesto como si indicara que la estaba escuchando y simplemente siguió con la lista.

-"Li Shaoran"

-"aquí"

-"bien con eso terminamos"-dijo Yue guardando el papel de la lista –"ahora como primera practica uno a uno se ira enfrentando contra mi"

-"¿contra el senpai, Yue?"-dijeron unos chicos que estaban detrás de Sakura –"he oido que es el mejor en tennis, nadie lo ha podido derrotar… que bueno que no soy principiante"

-"si, que bueno"

-"¿contra Yue?"-pensó Sakura en esos instantes –"si lo que dicen es cierto… eso quiere decir que…"

La pelota de tennis sonó en todo el campo. Y un chico de mediana estatura recibió el impacto en el rostro dejándolo prácticamente inconsciente. Sakura ahogo un grito. Segundos después un grupo llegaba con el kit de primeros auxilios mientras que Yue decía:

-"el siguiente"

Mei Ling camino tranquilamente sin inmutarse al ver al muchacho que era socorrido por los demás alumnos. Cogio su raqueta con paso firme esperando a que Yue empezara.

-"Rae Mei Ling… no seré benevolente contigo si piensas porque eres mujer"

-"me parece bien, senpai"-dijo retadoramente Mei Ling

El golpe de la raqueta de Yue fue fuerte, la pelota reboto en el campo de Mei Ling, la chica con un rapido movimiento le devolvió el disparo, lo que dejo al joven bastante sorprendido era la primera después de seis personas que le devolvia el servicio completo.

-"muy bien… pasaste"-sonrió Yue enigmáticamente y casi inexpresivo –"felicitaciones"

Mei Ling se sonrojo… ¡vaya, si que el senpai era atractivo! Pero no tanto como Shaoran. Sakura miraba con casi contemplación el partido entre Mei Ling y Yue casi hubiera aplaudido si no fuera Mei Ling.

-"Li… Shaoran"-dijo ahora el muchacho de cabello plateado que ahora lo tenia en una coleta

Todos los presentes contuvieron la respiración. Si bien era sabido Shaoran Li era el mejor deportista de la escuela –en atletismo y fútbol- pero jamás lo habían visto sostener una raqueta… y Yue era el mejor en este deporte. Justo en esos instantes un grupo de chicas habia formado una pequeña tribuna dispuesta a apoyar al joven Li y otras al senpai.

-"el servicio es tuyo, Li"-le dijo lanzándole la pelota con una fuerza casi inusitada

Li sonrió.

Shaoran alzo la pelota en el aire para darle un golpe con el poder de su raqueta. Todos ahogaron un grito. La pelota habia golpeado el campo de Yue, y casi mágicamente el senpai habia volado dejando su cabello largo plateado al descubierto lo que habia provocado un suspiro general entre las chicas. Y habia respondido el servicio con un muy buen golpe mandando la pelota al campo contrario.

-"buen servicio, es cierto lo que dicen de ti"-dijo Yue –"siempre he querido tener un encuentro contigo, Li"

-"tengo un buen oponente"-le respondió Shaoran devolviendo el servicio de Yue, cabe resaltar que la pelota casi atraviesa la malla de la raqueta por la fuerza con la que venia.

Shaoran se veía tan…… atractivo. Ahora todas las chicas estaban pendientes de los movimientos del muchacho de cabello chocolate. Sakura lo miraba extasiada. Asi pasaron unos cuantos minutos mas

-"espero volver a retarte pronto, Li Shaoran"-continuo Yue ¡parando la pelota con una sola mano!!!!!! Lo que dejo a todo el mundo sorprendido –"la siguiente, Kinomoto Sakura"

¿Ella? Sakura?? ¿Ella? ¿Por qué??

-"El senpai sabe que soy principiante… ¿cierto?"

Era lo que pensaba la castaña en esos instantes y Mei Ling sonreía maliciosamente. Realmente iba a disfrutar ese partido. Tímidamente camino hacia el campo donde Yue estaba amarrándose el cabello otra vez en una coleta. Miro hacia Shaoran buscando auxilio, pero el aludido estaba tomando agua –de espaldas a ella- que le habia dado Mei Ling segundos antes.

-"¡genial! ¡estoy sola!"-se dijo mentalmente mientras que Yue se preparaba para lanzar la primera bola.

La bola iba en dirección hacia ella con una gran velocidad, Sakura estaba a punto de hacerle frente cuando…..

Todo se volvio completamente negro.

Oscuridad.

-"¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!!"

-"¿eh? ¿Tomoyo?"-se dijo la castaña sintiendo un gran hinchon en su cabeza –"¿Dónde estoy?"

-"estas en la enfermería de la escuela"-le respondió la amatista –"estas aquí desde hace dos horas… no sabes lo preocupada que estaba"

-"¡¡¡¿DOS HORAS??????!!!!!! ¡¿Dónde esta Yue?! ¿Y Shaoran?"

-"Yue senpai creo que todavía esta en el campo de tennis practicando, Li y Rae se fueron juntos hace como una hora. Lo siento, Sakura"-se apeno la amatista –"has estado inconsciente después de que la pelota de Yue fue a dar contra tu cabeza. Justo pasaba por ahí y pegue un grito felizmente Yue san te trajo a la enfermería"

-"asi que fue Yue…"

-"¡¡¡¡Sakura channnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-Eriol Hirahizawa entro estrepitosamente a la enfermería –"¡¡¿estas bien???!! ¡no estas lastimada!!!!"

-"¡Eriol!"-dijeron ambas chicas

-"¡¡¡quien fue el salvaje que te ataco!!!!!! ¡déjame que se enfrente a mi.. lo hare trizas!"-dijo el peliazul amenazadoramente –"no tolerare este abuso a los mas inocentes… como alguien puede golpear tan…"

-"ya parale… fue un accidente"-respondio Sakura –"con que Shaoran se fue con Mei Ling…¡no…! ¡no!"

-"¿entonces aceptas?"-pregunto Mei Ling –"¡viva!! ¡entonces nos vemos el domingo!"

-"si, claro"-dijo Shaoran secamente –"ahora debo hacer algo importante, Mei Ling… nos vemos luego"

El muchacho corrió hacia lado opuesto de su camino a casa, Mei Ling no le resto importancia ya que estaba mas que feliz. Shaoran habia aceptado su cita, eso realmente la entusiasmaba.

-"¿puedes caminar?"-pregunto Tomoyo. Sakura asintió.

-"¡¡¡Yo te puedo llevar!!!! ¡¡ven a mis brazos… Sakura!!!!!!!!!!!!"-grito Eriol justo en esos instantes. La enfermera lo habia mirado amenazadoramente. Y fue casi sacado a palos de la enfermería –"¡hey, pero si yo no he hecho nada!"

-"¡joven Hirahizawa! ¡esta es una enfermería no puede gritar de esa manera!"

-"¡¡Sakuraaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!"

Sakura miro a Tomoyo. La amatista se habia quedado mirando al peliazul siendo desalojado de la enfermería. Súbitamente su mirada cambio a una mas triste.

-"el te quiere mucho, Sakura"-dijo sonriendo a su amiga

-"si, pero me exaspera"

Tomoyo rio.

-"Pero que escandalosa es la gente"-pensaba en esos instantes Shaoran observando a Hirahizawa siendo desalojado por las enfermeras. En esos momentos Sakura y Tomoyo abandonaban la enfermería

-"¡Li!"-dijo Tomoyo mientras que la sombra de Shaoran se hacia visible –"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"

-"¿Shaoran?"-dijo una sorprendida Sakura abriendo sus enormes ojos verdes

-"mi mama me mando a buscarte"-dijo con un desgano total –"asi que apúrate o llegaremos tarde a cenar"

Sakura sonrio, estaba feliz… después de todo… Shaoran habia venido a recogerla… Eriol seguía protestando y lo hizo aun mas cuando Sakura se fue acompañada de Shaoran.

-"¡Daidouji! ¿Qué no vas a hacer nada?!! Ese tipejo se la esta llevando"-dijo Eriol que ya habia sido dejado por las crueles enfermeras y ahora podia protestar libremente –fuera de la enfermería- Tomoyo lo miro dulcemente.

-"esta bien. Ellos viven en el mismo lugar, supongo que esta bien que Li cuide de ella"

-"¿¿Estas loca????????????"-casi grita Eriol –"¡NO!!! ¡NO, JAMAS!!!!!"

-"Sakura…. Sakura te gusta mucho, cierto Eriol"-dijo ella sin mirarlo –"claro, Sakura es alegre, hermosa cualquiera se enamoraria de ella"

-"¿Daidouji?"-pregunto el –"si… estoy enamorado de ella"-dijo finalmente –"¡y luchare por ella!!!"

-"que bueno"-dijo ella sintiendo que su corazón se comprimía en un puño –"lo siento…."-dijo comenzando a correr sin rumbo fijo, ya no podia contener sus lagrimas

-"¿Daidouji?"-parpadeo confuso Eriol ¿Qué sucedía? No entendía. Súbitamente su amiga le habia dejado prácticamente hablando solo y habia corrido... no entendía nada.

-"que bueno que estas bien, Sakura chan"-sonrió Ieran. Acurrucándola entre sus mantas –"estaba tan preocupada cuando tu senpai me llamo que habias recibido un golpe y estabas en la enfermería de la escuela"

-"si… solo fue un ligero... golpe"-dijo con una gota pensando en Yue y su servicio matador –"pero ya estoy bien"

-"¡¡¡¡¡Shaorannnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!"-grito Mei Ling subiendo las escaleras de la casa. Provocando unos ruidos matadores. Sakura salio enfadada de su habitación… ¡demonios! No tenia consideración.

-"¿Qué sucede, Mei Ling?"-pregunto un disgustado Shaoran saliendo de su habitación.

-"¡te vine a pedir una opinión para nuestra cita el domingo!"

Sakura se quedo congelada… ¿cita? ¿Qué cita? ¿Cuándo demonios habían acordado ellos dos una cita? Miro a Ieran. La madre de Shaoran tenía la misma expresión de asombro que ella.

¡Tenia que hacer algo!! ¡No podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados!!!!!

Prontamente, le brillo la expresión de su rostro ¡tenia un plan!

Llego el tan inesperado… Domingo.

Sakura estaba nerviosa… era prácticamente su primera cita… y su acompañante era…

Yue.

-"¡por favor!"

-"no"

-"¡por favor!"

-"no"

La "mirada" del senpai era más que inexpresiva. Habia rechazado su invitación a salir el domingo… ¡no...!¡Tenia que aceptar! Era parte de sus planes. Le hubiera dicho a Eriol, sin embargo, el aludido era demasiado… alocado como salir en sus planes. El senpai era apropiado.

-"recuerde que golpeo con su pelota en la cabeza y estuve inconsciente por dos horas"-le dijo con una nota musical en su frase

Yue la miro alzando una ceja.

-"ese golpe fue gracias a tu incompetencia, Kinomoto. Además no quiero salir el domingo"

-"¡por favor! ¡por favor!! ¡lo necesito!"-dijo prácticamente rogándole –"se lo pido… hare lo que sea"

-"lo que sea…."-dijo Yue mirándola –"mmmmmm……. Esta bien"

-"¿en serio?"-pregunto incrédula… -"¿saldrá conmigo el domingo?"

-"siempre y cuando me hagas un favor"

-"¡esta bien!"

Bueno… tenia que aceptar que iba a ser un poco difícil pero… ¡ya habría tiempo para pensar en eso!

Escondida como estaba –detrás de una columna- Sakura podía ver a todas las personas que entraban al cine. Ieran le habia facilitado no muy contenta –después de contarle su plan- dos boletos para la película que Shaoran y Mei Ling iban a ver.

Acababa de llegar Mei Ling, ella iba vistiendo un conjunto rosa pálido que constaba de una falta hasta las rodillas y una blusa del mismo material que la falda. Sakura se observo. Ella estaba vistiendo un short jean corto con un polo de mangas cortas, su coleta acostumbrada y medias largas hasta los muslos. Realmente estaba muy "sport" comparada con Mei Ling ¿acaso asi las chicas vestían para una cita?

Minutos después llego Shaoran –ella habia salido de casa muy temprano para no levantar sus sospechas- el bestia un conjunto de chaqueta y pantalón verde con una camisa negra… ¡se veía muy bien! Que le quedaba estupendo. Sus manos en sus acostumbrados bolsillos observo como llegaba al lado de Mei Ling

-"¡vamos, Shaoran!"-dijo ella capturando su atención y sacando de su ensueño a Sakura –"la película va a comenzar"

No llego a escuchar la respuesta de el ya que Yue se aproximaba hacia ella vestido no en su habituado uniforme de preparatoria ni en su uniforme de deportes. Ahora, el senpai lucia una camisa de color azul marino y unos pantalones blancos, su cabello plateado iba recogido en una trenza mas o menos larga. ¡si no estuviera loca por Shaoran, Yue definitivamente seria un excelente partido!

-"¿lista para nuestra cita?"-le pregunto el chico

Sakura asintió. No tenía palabras…

_**Me me zai ni de sheng hou shou hu de wo………. Silenciosamente espero detrás de ti  
duo xiang kan ni bu jing yi de xiao rong……………deseo ver una sonrisa casual  
huo xu wo de xin ni bu dong………..tal vez no puedas entender mi corazon  
wo hui nu li rang ni gan dong………..tratare de llegar a ti  
zai ni yan zhong duo me ben zuo de wo………..sere la niebla en tus ojos  
jue bu fang qi zhui zu ni de zhi zhuo…………no me rendire hasta llegar a ti  
zhi yao ni neng duo xie hui ying wo………………solo necesito que me des respuestas  
yi ge xiao huo dian tou quan dou jie shou…………..aceptare una sonrisa o un consentimiento**_

_**neng**_ _**bu neng kao jing yi dian dian…………….puedo ir un poco mas cerca  
da sheng shuo chu ni suo you gan jue………………confesarte mis sentimientos abiertamente  
bie zai jin jin guan zai zhi you zi ji de shi jie…………no te calles en tu propio mundo nunca mas  
wen nuan tai yang wei ni ying jie……….el caliente sol te da la bienvenida  
neng bu neng kao jing yi dian dian………….puedo ir un poco mas cerca  
neng bu neng zai yong gan yi dian dian……….puedo arriesgarme mas  
jiu shuan rang wo zhi dao…………..aun si supiera  
wo yong yuan zi shi dan lian…………………que siempre hay una manera de amar  
wo ye hui chang zhe gan xie…………….seguire teniendo esta gratitud  
xiao zhe he ni shuo zai jian……………de sonreirte y decirte adios**_

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** UU se que prometí para este capitulo escenas SxS… pero nunca imagine que se me hiciera tan largo lo del tennis je, je… asi que voy a hacerlo en dos partes xD… como lo leen, esta es la primera parte… ojala que les haya gustado… este capitulo me gusto mucho mas que el otro O.o!! pobre Sakura si que Yue le dio duro. Tanto asi que la mando directamente a la enfermería. Y se ve que Tomoyo realmente si siente algo hacia Eriol ¬¬ aunque el tonto ese no se da ni cuenta… ojala que les haya gustado este capitulo y me dejen muchos reviews o si no me veré obligada a dejarlo ahí jojojo… xDDDD por lo menos un buen tiempo… otra vez xD… eh… ¿Qué le habrá pedido a cambio Yue? Mmmm pues ya pronto lo veremos xD… asustados porque Shaoran salio con Mei Ling… pues en el próximo capitulo se llevaran una gran sorpresa jajajaja… ya no digo mas…

Ya Lime mas tranquila pues recibió notas y felizmente que aprobé todo!!!!!!! ¬¬ calculo4… o lo odie!!!!! Menos mal que ya no vere ese odioso curso en toda mi vida jajaja…. Y wiiiiiii pase mecánica y física wiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jaja Lime festeja

O.o Oh si me olvidaba_**, ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO PARA TODOS MIS LECTORES!!!!!!!!**_ Ya no nos vemos hasta el siguiente año asi que bueno, mis mejores deseos - y que la alegria y la paz inunde sus casas en donde vivan (me refiero al país)

Contestare a los pocos UU reviews que me han dejado… ¬¬U

**Lady Yukiiko:** ¡Wiiiii me perdona !! Muchas gracias que bueno que te haya gustado y presiento que este te va a gustar mas! O.O Oh si no sabes…. El amor te ciega y te hace cometer cualquier estupidez sino pregúntenle a Sakura y su inconsciencia jajaja… Ok, nos leemos prontito! Beshitos también para ti.

**Nathii07:** ¡sip!! Yo también me alegro de actualizar jajaja… seeeeee Uu no sabes este ciclo ha estado de muerte, pero al fin ya pase todos mis cursos y por fin podre dedicarme al fanfic jaja o a los fanfics. Jaja espero que este capitulo te haya ilustrado los pesares de nuestra protagonista en el tennis. Jaja… see… ademas como es un universo alterno Sakura no posee todas las habilidades que tiene en la serie Uu. Gracias, gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!! Saluditos!!

**Nena Li:** sip, y todavía van a haber mas problemillas por ahí jajaja…. Jajaja no te preocupes no pienso matar a Sakura… por lo menos aun no xD ¡mentira!!!! No quiero enfrentarme a ti xD jajaja.. no quiero morir tan joven! Si, pues nada le sale bien, tiene una suerte de perros ¬¬U aunque tal vez su suerte va a cambiar uhhh… si, lo siento quería hacer escenas SxS pero ya ven que la extensión del capitulo me lo impidió, pero bueno…. Ya veremos que sucede xD (es por eso que lo he hecho en dos partes)

**Rosh** **Bernal:** si a mi también ¬¬ ese niño esta para que se le de una buena paliza. Jaja sip, asi es este Shaoran. Muchas gracias, ya veremos que sucede prontito O.o!! Saluditos y un beso!

**Haruno-Samy:** Siiiii… lo sientoooooo!!!! Uu pero espero que ya no vuelva a pasar jajaja…. Muchas gracias y se va a poner mucho mas interesante!!!!! Asi que no se olviden de apoyar!! Ojala que te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo O.o muchos abrazos hasta prontito!

**Shaosak32:** Hola! Como estas? Uu de nada… que bueno que hayas seguido el fanfic. y espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo pues he puesto todo mi empeño por seguirlo. Muchas gracias por tu suerte que me llego rápido jajaja… como lo mencione… ¡aprobe todo!!!! Wiiiii Lime muy, pero muy feliz . Hasta luego, saludos


	9. La cita doble parte2

_**Itazurana Kiss**_

_**Capitulo IX**_

_**La cita doble (parte 2)**_

_**Say that you love me Say that you care **_

_**Say that you love me Say that you care **_

Sakura caminaba como un robot. Si, esa seria la expresión correcta. A su lado y comparada con el. Yue era notablemente MUCHO mas alto. Según se habia informado era el chico mas alto de su escuela. Ella parecía una niña de primaria en comparación con el senpai de cabello plateado.

-"Kinomoto…"

-"¿si?"

-"ya va a empezar la película"-dijo tan inexpresivo como siempre

-"¡¡¡¡Siiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!"-asintió Sakura llena de energía.

De pronto sudó… Shaoran acababa de voltear hacia donde estaban ellos. Felizmente atino a colocar las palomitas de maíz cubriendo su rostro y el de Yue con una gaseosa mega extra grande.

-"estuvo cerca….."

-"¡te digo que por aquí es!"-dijo Yamazaki no muy lejos de ellos acompañando a su mejor amigo –"te repito Eriol… si Chiharu descubre que estoy aquí. Me mata. Te digo… me mata y tu vas a ser el único responsable de mi muerte siendo yo tan joven"

-"calla… no se va a dar cuenta…."

Takashi Yamazaki suspiro. Su amigo si que era terco ¡demasiado!!!!!!! Lo habia prácticamente despertado –en los domingos se levantaba mas tarde- y lo habia arrojado de su propia cama aduciendo que deberian salir para una cita.

-"¿cita? ¿contigo?"-casi se escandaliza el chico de cabello negro

-"¡claro que no!!!"-dijo Eriol –"¡¡¡¡¡tengo que descubrir con quien demonios ha salido la hermosa Sakura chan!!!!!!!!!!! ¡y darle una buena golpiza! ¡asi que apurate!!!! ¡presiento que es ese despreciable Li!"

-"¿estas seguro que esta es la sala?"-pregunto Yamazaki ya en el presente apuntando la unica sala cuya puerta estaba abierta –"porque creo que…."

No pudo decir nada mas, ya que Hirahizawa lo habia empujado hacia esta. Provocandole casi una caida sobre los espectadores.

-"¡la película estuvo estupenda!!!!!!!!!!"-dijo Mei Ling saliendo de la sala –"¿no te gusto, Shaoran?"

-"…."

La mirada de Shaoran estaba fija en todos los presentes que salían de aquella sala. No habia escuchado lo que decía Mei Ling, quien se estaba impacientando ya que el muchacho no habia hecho NADA… es decir… sabia que Shaoran no era de "esos tipos" pero aunque sea –y lo habia fantaseado- que el hubiera tratado de robarle un beso o ¡por lo menos abrazarla!!! Durante la película.

-"¡Shaoran….!"

Cuando salieron… se encontraron con una… muy extraña escena.

-"asi que quieres pelea ¿eh?"-dijeron unos hombres grandes y musculosos que se encontraba amenazando a…. ¿Yue y Sakura?

-"¡senpai!!!!! ¿y Kinomoto???"-se alarmo Mei Ling mirando a Shaoran quien estaba algo asombrado, pero no dijo nada. Ya se habia formado un circulo alrededor de ellos.

Mei Ling ahogo un grito ya que el mas grande de ellos habia ido con violencia hacia Yue, quien habia esquivado el golpe por algunos milímetros.

-"¡esto no puede estar bien!"-pensaba Sakura –"yo les dije a esos tipos que no nos hicieran nada…"-justamente en esos instantes su mirada pasaba a tres tipos flacuchos que le trataban de hacer señas –"quienes… son…."-se pregunto

-"ellos… nosotros… no somos…."-mascullaba el mas alto de los tres

-"¡imposible!... eso quiere decir que… ¡en verdad Yue esta peleando!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-se espanto

Yue acababa de golpear a uno de los cuatro individuos que estaba atacandolos. Fue cuando los otros se acercaron amenazadoramente a ambos.

-"¡ya veras….. tuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-dijo el mas grande yendo contra el chico de cabello plateado

Cuando de repente… Shaoran paro el golpe que iba contra su senpai con un rápido movimiento de artes marciales chinas que lo mando a volar.

-"¡Shaoran!!!!!!"-gritaron Mei Ling y Sakura al mismo tiempo. Todo el público contuvo un asombro general.

-"¡tu… maldito niño!"

Los cuatro fornidos hombres arremetieron contra los dos jóvenes y las dos chicas. En esos instantes, Shaoran habia retrocedido y tomo rápidamente una mano echándose a correr hacia el lado opuesto. Lo mismo hizo Yue con la mano restante que quedaba.

Los demás hombres se separaron cuando las dos parejas lo hicieron en una bifurcación.

-"¡¡Shaoran!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-grito Sakura sintiendo como el chico estaba por sacarle el brazo de un solo tirón por la corrida

-"solo corre"-dijo soltándola sintiendo que los dos malhechores los seguían aun

-"creo que ya los perdimos"-habia dicho Mei Ling al otro extremo de la ciudad de donde estaban Sakura y Shaoran en esos momentos –"¿senpai?"

-"sube y escóndete ahí"-dijo señalando unos contenedores –"están vacíos, serán un buen escondite"

Mei Ling asintió trepando a los enormes contenedores de metal.

Sakura y Shaoran seguían corriendo hasta llegar a un muelle. Escabulléndose por las tiendas que habían ahí lograron despistar a sus perseguidores. Hasta llegar a lo mas alto de unos miradores.

-"…creo que estamos a salvo"-dijo Sakura mirando como uno de aquellos hombres trataba de buscarlos dentro de una tienda de peces –"¿Shaoran?"

Shaoran Li habia comenzado a caminar hacia el lado opuesto. Giro la cabeza a su llamado.

-"gracias"-dijo ella

-"tu eras la que estaba mas cerca en esos instantes"-dijo el tratando de dar una respuesta –"en fin… si tu no quieres irte yo me iré solo"

-"¡espera….! ¡¿Regresas a casa ya?!"-pregunto tratando de contenerlo

-"no se tu, pero arruinaste mi cita"-dijo burlón –"asi que voy a buscar a alguien para continuar con ella"

-"lo… lo siento"-dijo Sakura. ¡Todo habia salido mal! ¡Todo! –"pero…"

-"asi que si no te das prisa te dejare"-dijo Shaoran –"escuche que la atracción del parque de diversiones es buena"

-"¿Shaoran me esta invitando a una cita?"-pensó Sakura en esos instantes –"¡esta bien!"-dijo contenta… ¡si! ¡si!

No podia creer como habian sido las cosas… de pronto estaba sentada en un bote flotante de pedales junto a Shaoran. Era como un sueño… los dos estaban en una cita… ¿cierto? ¿cierto?

-"los pedales se giran hacia el otro lado"-dijo burlonamente Shaoran –"lo estas haciendo mal"

-"¡dejame! ¡yo se hacerlo!"-se defendio Sakura que le parecia repugnante y a la vez divertido cuando Shaoran la miraba de esa manera tan burlona… era arrogante… pero… bueno… -"¿Qué haces?"

Shaoran habia comenzado a mover el bote de una manera no muy profesional.

-"¡¡Shaoran!!!! ¿Qué… que haces??????"-se pregunto sintiendo que el muchacho habia comenzado a mover el bote hasta casi a punto de volcarlo –"¡para… paraaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Splash!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Los dos habian caido al agua. Felizmente que tenian chalecos salvavidas.

-"¡No…. No se nadar!"-dijo Sakura moviendose como un gato en el agua ya que por alguna extraña razon se hundia mas y mas tal vez solo era el panico –"¡Shaoran!!! ¡ayudame!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Shaoran reia nadando en forma de perrito. Y arrastraba a Sakura a la orilla quien comenzaba a agitarse inútilmente.

-"no puedo creer que no sepas nadar ni si quiera en forma de perrito"-la ayudo a subirse a la orilla

-"¿los perros nadan? ¡ahhhh!!!!"-dijo resbalando otra vez –"no… no puedo… voy a morir…."

Después de un intento mas. Sakura ya estaba respirando agitadamente mientras que Shaoran subia rapidamente.

-"pense que iba a morir……"

-"uno no puede morir aquí"-dijo el divertido –"el estanque solo mide dos metros"

-"¿¿SOLO DOS METROS??????????? ¡eso es suficiente!"-dijo mirando alrededor. Todos los presentes estaban alegres después de ver su escena ¡seguro serian enamorados y seria su primera cita! Sakura se sonrojo a los comentarios que lanzaban algunos padres con sus hijos y algunas parejas maduras.

-"estoy empapado"-dijo Shaoran mirando su traje verde prácticamente arruinado

-"¡es tu culpa!"

-"¿mia?"-pregunto indignado –"no soy quien comenzo a agitar los brazos como un loco. Yo solo estaba tratando de asustarte un poco y tu terminaste volcando el bote completo"

-"¿¿¿¿es mi culpa????????????????????"

-"por supuesto. No veo otra persona que sea mas torpe que tu por aqui"

-"¡¡¡¡tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Después de la pelea entre ambos de 52 minutos y 34 segundos decidieron ir a tomar algo.

Se sentaron en una heladeria. La camarera miraba embobada a Shaoran mientras que pedia su orden. Sakura se indigno. ¿Qué le pasaba a esta? ¡estaba mirando a SU Shaoran!

-"solo quiero eso…."-dijo Shaoran dejando el menú mientras que la camarera le volvia a preguntar que era lo que deseaba –"gracias…"

-"¡oye…! ¡oye…! Yo si quiero pedir algo"-dijo Sakura haciendo señales de humo. Cuando de pronto la mirada escalofriante de la camarera se volvio con una gelida sonrisa hacia la acompañante de Shaoran quien no le presto ni la mas minima atención –"quiero un postre de tres leches… ¿entendiste? Tres leches… y un refresco de naranja"

Sakura no era arrogante con las personas, pero sin dudar aquella chica se estaba propasando… y rebasando su santa paciencia.

La camarera partio con un gesto gelido tomando la orden de Sakura y dando una sonrisa a Shaoran. A quien divertido le respondio con una sonrisa –por poco y le provoca un ataque cardiaco a la chica- sin dudarlo le divertia mucho la expresión de Sakura quien refunfuñaba en su sitio cruzada de brazos.

-"¿Qué sucede??"

-"nada…"-dijo Sakura aun refunfuñando. No le habia gustado nada nada que Shaoran le devolviera la sonrisa… ¿Qué acaso le gustaba esa sinverguenza? ¡No!! ¡No!!

-"estas celosa"-dijo Shaoran –"es facil de reconocer a una mujer celosa"

-"¿Yo? ¿celosa? ¡en tus sueños!"

Shaoran nada dijo. Hasta que la misma camarera regreso con sus pedidos. Sirviendolo –y demorandose mucho- a Shaoran para luego girar y estrellar el refresco de Sakura sobre ya su mojado polo.

-"¡oye!!!!!! ¡tuuuu!!!!!"-salto la castaña casi a punto de golpearla. No estaba de muy buen humor. Habia perdido su batalla verbal con Shaoran en el lago y la actitud de esa "incompetente" le estaba exasperando.

-"ups... lo siento"-se disculpo la chica falsamente sin contener una risita burlona

Shaoran…. Shaoran estallo en carcajadas. Sakura de buena gana hubiera golpeado a los dos. Pero prefirio tragarselo. No estaba de humor para comenzar otra pelea verbal a costa de Shaoran.

La camarera de retiro diciendo que iba a traer otro refresco a Sakura. Sakura luchaba por limpiarse la mancha con una servilleta. Aun soportando las miradas y la carcajada convertida en risa maliciosa de Shaoran.

-"¡todavía te burlas…!"-decia entre murmullos Sakura mirando la mancha sobre su polo –"eres un fresco…"

-"¿un fresco ¿Eh??"-dijo Shaoran divertido –"quien es el fresco… Sakura"

Sakura se sonrojo…. Era la primera vez que Shaoran la tuteaba…. ¡esperen…!! ¡¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?????!!!!!! Shaoran se habia subido a la mesa y estaba recostado hasta estar cerca al rostro de ella. Sakura no lo habia notado ya que aun pugnaba por limpiarse la mancha de su polo.

Shaoran habia deslizado su mano hasta atrapar su menton. ¡esperen….!!!!!! ¡¡estaban en un sitio publico!!!!!!!!

-"¡¡¡¡¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Shaoran y Sakura –la ultima muy pero muy sonrojada- giraron. La camarera que los habia atendido habia derramado el refresco de Sakura sobre otro cliente al ver la escena quien protestaba contra la chica y ella se disculpaba. Demasiadas equivocaciones por un dia. Sakura rio en su interior. Pero el alboroto causado habia provocado que Shaoran volviera a su sitio tranquilamente como habia llegado y se encontraba comiendo su postre.

Sakura se excuso y partio para el baño aun con la cara totalmente en forma de una cereza. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? No entendia nada… era como… como si todo volviera… como ese dia. Se toco sus labios… como si fuera el primer beso de ambos.

-"¡¡¡No!!!! ¡¡eso lo debio haber hecho para burlarse de mi!!!! ¡¡si!!! ¡¡eso es lo mas probable!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡Baka, baka ¡Shaoran no baka!….!!!!"-dijo echandose cantidades abrumadoras de agua a su ya muy mojado y rojo rostro –cualquiera pensaria que queria provocar un tsunami con tanta agua- "eres un baka y te odio"

-"¿te volviste a caer al lago?"-fue la pregunta con la cual Shaoran la recibio al ver su aspecto. Sakura se habia bañado por completo, aun estaba levemente sonrojada lo que le daba un toque muy especial y sus ojos verdes brillaban mas que nunca.

-"¡¡No!!!!!!"-dijo ella casi en un reto –"vamos a otro lugar"

Shaoran asintio divertido mirando su expresión y toda su ropa, su cara, su cabello mojado. Caminaron un poco mas llegando hasta un bonito mirador.

El sol estaba ocultandose. Sakura miro hacia el horizonte. El viento agitaba su largo cabello –lo tenia largo- Shaoran la miraba de reojo. Sin decir nada. Estuvieron asi por algunos minutos mas, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-"Shaoran…."-dijo ella. El estaba de espaldas a ella –"yo… ¡me gustas mucho!"

-"ya lo se"-dijo el sin darle aparentemente la minima importancia. Sin evitar una sonrisa. Aun de espaldas a ella. Subitamente, Sakura lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-"se que hay veces que soy una torpe y no controlo mis propios sentimientos pero… yo…. Yo"

-"eres torpe y me estas mojando"

Sakura asintio separandose rapidamente, sonriendo ampliamente. Shaoran seguia con su sonrisa escondida.

-"ya es tarde… vamos a casa"-dijo adelantandose

-"si…"-dijo Sakura con gran alegria siguiendolo con paso ligero

Mientras que en el cine…

-"te digo que ya se deben haber ido… Eriol"-dijo Yamazaki muy pero muy cansado habian recorrido todas las salas de cines buscando a Kinomoto y no habian dado con ella

-"¡no!!!! ¡presiento que mi hermosa Sakura AUN esta aquí! Y cuando encuentre a ese Shaoran Li le destrozare la cara"

Yamazaki suspiro. Iba a hacer una noche larga. Porque no habia quien le hiciera entrar en razon a ese cabeza hueca de su mejor amigo cuando se lo proponia.

-"¡¡Sakuraaaaaa!!!!!!!!"

_**Jason:**_

_**Say that you love me Say that you care **_

_**Say that you love me Say that you care **_

_**Lara:**_

_**yu**_ _**dao dui de ren shi zhong yuan fenwo bu de bu cheng ren**_

_**nu**_ _**sheng hai shi gai yao you fen cun**_

_**ni**_ _**yao qu miao zhun ni yao de ren**_

_**bu**_ _**zai bei dong de deng**_

_**song**_ _**shang zui cun bian cheng ni de ren**_

_**Jason:**_

_**wo**_ _**ren shi yi ge nu hai ta tian zhen huo pou ke aizai deng **_

_**dai**_ _**you ge ren ke yi gai ta yi shen san qian chong ai.. **_

_**bu**_ _**xu yao hen you qian bu xu yao hen shuai**_

_**ta**_ _**pi qi gu guai you shi hou bao rong you shi hou ni bi xu ren nai**_

_**wei**_ _**she me ta jing ran ai shang ta**_

_**ta**_ _**dao di zai xiang she me**_

_**ta**_ _**shi fou wang le shuai ge bu neng ai**_

_**shi**_ _**she me rang ta luan le fang cun**_

_**bu**_ _**zhi dao gai zhuo she me**_

_**wo**_ _**xiang shuo zhe zhe me ke neng**_

_**ta**_ _**she de she de zi ji de zun yan yu ai hao **_

_**nu**_ _**zui nan de you xi yi dian dou bu hai sao**_

_**yi**_ _**tian dao wan zai ta shen bian you nao you chao**_

_**zhi**_ _**wei le neng gou bei ta deng yi yan jiu hao**_

_**kan**_ _**ta zai zhe bian er ta zai na bian**_

_**ta**_ _**xiang bei ta peng zai shou xin shang mian**_

_**er**_ _**ta zhuang zuo shi er bu qian nao dai zhong que fu xian**_

_**yan**_ _**qian jin she ta zai wei xiao de hua mian**_

_**er**_ _**ta shuo**_

_**Lara:**_

_**yu**_ _**dao dui de ren shi zhong yuan fen**_

_**wo**_ _**bu de bu cheng ren nu sheng hai shi gai yao you fen cun**_

_**ni**_ _**yao qu miao zhun ni yao de ren**_

_**bu**_ _**zai bei dong de deng song shang zui cun bian cheng ni de ren**_

_**Say that you love me Say that you care **_

_**nu**_ _**sheng hai shi gai yao you fen cun yu dao dui de ren**_

_**Say that you love me Say that you care **_

_**bu**_ _**zai bei dong de deng song shang zui cun bian cheng ni de ren**_

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** ¡Hola! Como lo prometido es deuda aquí les traigo la continuación del capitulo de "La cita doble" ojala que les haya gustado y que se hayan divertido tanto como yo '¡ji, ji, ji!' Los que pidieron SxS aquí esta lo que esperaban. Vaya si que al principio le salio todo mal a Sakura ¿cierto? Pero bueno después se ven como las cosas mejoran para ella… y realmente mejoraron. Y Eriol y obstinación de por medio van a sacarles canas verdes al pobre de Yamazaki quien lo aguanta solo por ser su mejor amigo, yo de buena fe ya le hubiera tirado una buena patada. ¿y Yue… y Mei Ling? Seguiran escondidos en los toneles? Aun no sabemos que le pidio a Sakura a cambio… pero le debe pagar con creses miren que bien termino con Shaoran y aparto a Mei Ling de su camino ji, ji, ji.

Cambiamos de cancion final… ahora es una parte de la canción de "_**Say**_ _**that U love me, say that you care"**_ (interpretado por _**Jason**_ _**y Lara**_) de la novela taiwanesa cuyo titulo del fic es el mismo que esta. Lo siento por no poner traducción, pero se me hacia muy pesado xD… tratare de ponerlo para la próxima vez…

Ahora si me han dejado muchos reviews…. Ojala que se animen a dejarme muchos, muchos mas ahora después de este capitulo o si no lo mantendre en suspenso jijijiji………

Contestare a los reviews.-

**Chibik-Lady:** Si!!! A mi tambien me encanto esa escena. Sip una mas que se une al club anti Mei Ling!! Jajaja ojala que te haya gustado la "reaccion" de Shaoran jaja… y este capitulo tambien!! Mmmm pues ya se vera que cosa le pidio Yue en los proximos capitulos ja, ja, ja!

**Johanna-Ikari:** Eriol es muy extraño, casi todos los personajes lo son xD… como que son diferentes de CCS. Ya vere que hago para que el cabeza hueca de Eriol se de cuenta de los sentimientos de la pobre Tomoyo, tengo varias ideas en mente pero todavía no me decido ji, ji… muchas gracias, ya nos leemos!

**Nena Li:** Ojala que te hayan gustado estas escenas "SxS" que tanto me reclamaban… la verdad yo tambien queria jaja… no por favor!! No te vengues!!!! La venganza no es buena mata el alma y la envenena xD U.U… jiji ya veremos después que le pidio Yue a cambio uuuuhhh!!!!!! Jiji mmm se puso celoso?? Ahí se lo dejo al criterio de cada uno xD

**Gabyhyatt:** Gracias!! digamos que la cita fue algo accidentada después de todo no? Si!! Lo siento se me fue la "b" por la "v" xD debe ser el inconsciente de llamar "bestia" a Shaoran por todo lo que hace jaja gracias! pero creo que se entiende después de todo xD

**Marai:** Hola!! Muchas gracias supongo que si después de todo hubo un acercamiento entre esos dos no? Ojala que te guste este cap.

**Nathii07:** Muchas gracias… voy a tratar de actualizar seguido! Lo prometo lo mas rapido que pueda! Supongo que este capitulo te gusto aun mas no?? Nos leemos prontito!! Besos!

**Lady Yukiiko:** jiji… aquí esta el siguiente capitulo para que no se desesperen! Si yo tambien estaba que babeaba frente a la PC cuando relataba los hechos O.o estoy volviendo a considerar mis gustos respecto al "sex appeal" de Yue de tan solo imaginarlo hace que una vuele jajaja…. Bueno… ojala que te haya gustado tambien este nuevo capitulo nn ya nos leemos pronto!

**Jaarin:** Hola! Hace tiempo que no te leia que bueno! Ya me imagino UU te comprendo…!! Jiji yo tambien espero que sevengan rapido los besos que francamente ya me estoy cansando de la actitud de los dos ¬¬X sobre todo la de Shaoran xD… si, Mei Ling si que provoca una ulcera! Espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo!!! Y me puedas dejar un review si es que el tiempo lo permite claro! Ya nos leemos mas pronto de lo que esperamos jiji… suerte!!

**Adazu:** O.o oh si yo tambien he tenido problemas con la pagina de al dejar reviews ¬¬X… no cargaba ojala que ese problema ya se haya solucionado!! Jijiji como que todo no salio según lo planeado, pero creo que fue mucho mejor de lo que Saku esperaba después de todo!!

**Rosh** **Bernal:** a quien no harta Mei Ling!!! Es taaaaaaannnnn antipatica! Uy si creo que a todos nos intriga que demonios le pidio Yue a cambio!!! Que sera?? Se descubrira en los siguientes capitulos no desespereis ji.. muchas gracias ojala que te haya gustado este nuevo cap tambien!

**Shiriko.Sakura:** ¿Sakura te da miedo?... bueno… hay veces que a mi tambien xD. Jaja sip, Eriol y Ieran SI QUE DAN MIEDO… pero mas me doy miedo a MI misma jajaja…. Nop, yo tampoco quisiera que Ieran sea mi suegra xD me alegro que te diviertas!! Yo tambien lo hago… aquí esta la continuación espero que te guste!! Ya nos leemos!!

**Bueno esos fueron todos los reviews que me han dejado queridos lectores!!! Muchas gracias!!!! pero si quieren continuación dejen mas!! Jajaja Lime se esta volviendo exigente no hacer caso… eh… si hagan caso xDD… Ojala que les haya gustado este capitulo que puse todo mi esmero para hacerlo divertido como todos los otros.**

**Ya nos leemos prontito**

**Adiosito!!**


	10. El paseo

_**Itazurana Kiss**_

_**Capitulo X**_

_**El paseo**_

_**Say that you love me Say that you care **_

_**Say that you love me Say that you care **_

Touya Amamiya ingreso despidiéndose en la puerta de Kaho Mizuki dispuesto a comenzar con sus clases habituales. Las cosas entre la profesora del salón A y el habían mejorado notablemente en los últimos meses y habían comenzado a salir como pareja hacia unas cuantas semanas. La relación entre el director Tsukishiro y Touya se habia estrechado en ese nuevo semestre ya que el nivel de su salón habia crecido notablemente.

Tanto asi que habían pensando en una compensación.

-"uuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

La clase estallo en grititos de burlas al notar a su sonrojado profesor ingresar con su acostumbrado portafolios bajo su brazo. Sus alumnos no habian cambiado en nada, es mas seguian siendo tan bulliciosos como antes.

-"ejem… como estaba diciendo"-prosiguió Touya procurando calmar los ánimos como cada mañana –"entre Kaho y yo… quiero decir, entre la profesora Mizuki y yo hemos acordado que debemos recompensarlos por su notable esfuerzo en subir sus notas"

La clase estallo ahora en vivas de júbilos.

-"por esa razón… se ha programado una salida conjunta. Es decir, el salón A y el salón F saldran de paseo dentro de tres días al campo"

Todos comenzaron a celebrar.

-"¡oíste, Sakura!"-comento Rika desde su pupitre –"¡nos vamos de paseo!"

-"si… es espectacular"-dijo Tomoyo uniéndose a los comentarios de Rika –"y será con el salón A"

-"…con el salón A… con el salón de Shaoran"-dijo Sakura sonrojada, el domingo pasado habia salido inicialmente con Yue para terminar saliendo con Shaoran. No habia visto al senpai en los últimos días ya que los clubes se habían suspendido, pero quería agradecerle por lo que habia hecho y también tenia que cumplir su parte del trato, aunque no estaba segura de cómo lo iba a lograr

-"¡¡¡¡si!!!!!!"-dijeron desde el fondo Chiharu y Naoko junto a Yamazaki

-"¿y Hirahizawa?"-pregunto Naoko notando que el peliazul no habia venido ni habia aparecido

-"ha estado faltando últimamente"-dijo Tomoyo preocupada –"¿sabes algo Yamazaki?"

-"esta trabajando con mi padre"-dijo finalmente Sakura llamando la atención de todos –"es solo temporal… creo. Pero el sueño de Eriol es convertirse en un chef y bueno… fue a pedirle a mi papa para que trabaje con el"

-"oh… entiendo"-dijo Rika

Touya ya habia comenzado la clase con normalidad demandando su atención. Los chicos pusieron atención a la materia que correspondía sin dejar de murmurar del paseo que se habia planteado.

-"¡¡¡¡senpai!!!!!!!!!!"-grito Sakura en pleno Campus corriendo a toda carrera hacia el chico de cabello plateado quien se dirigía a la biblioteca

Yue se volvió tan inexpresivamente como siempre mirando con su gelidez acostumbrada a la castaña –lo que le provoco un respingo de susto- como tantas veces.

-"muchas gracias por su ayuda"-dijo haciendo una reverencia ante el impávido chico –"sin su ayuda no hubiera podido salir con Shaoran. No se como voy a hacer lo que me pidió, pero lo haré… lo haré Yue senpai"

-"no te preocupes"-dijo casi en un monosílabo –"esta bien. No me debes nada"

-"¿eh?"-dijo la ojiverde sorprendida –"pero…"

-"ya nos vemos"-dijo Yue dándose media vuelta y partiendo hacia su destino de origen dejando a Sakura con la palabra en la boca…

Mei Ling miraba a Shaoran, estaba muy extraño, mas de lo normal. La habia tratado con más cordialidad de lo acostumbrado. No se animaba a preguntarle nada… no sabia porque EL habia cogido la mano de Kinomoto y se habia echado a correr al mismo tiempo que el senpai Yue habia hecho lo respectivo con ella. Quería preguntarle, quería saber porque habia sido Kinomoto y no ella… total… ella era su cita ¿cierto?

Por otro lado, estaba el senpai… no lo negaba después de todo era muy atractivo. Suspiro.

Recordó lo que habia pasado ese mismo domingo.

-"creo que ya los perdimos"-habia dicho Mei Ling al otro extremo de la ciudad de donde estaban Sakura y Shaoran en esos momentos –"¿senpai?"

-"sube y escóndete ahí"-dijo señalando unos contenedores –"están vacíos, serán un buen escondite"

Ella habia asentido y habia comenzado a trepar a dichos contenedores. Seguidamente Yue habia hecho lo mismo. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que sintieron que los malhechores desaparecían.

-"ya podemos salir"-dijo Yue finalmente abriendo la tapa del contenedor –"¿Estas bien, Rae?"

Ella asintió algo sonrojada. Yue la ayudo a salir con cuidado. Minutos después estaban caminando hacia la casa de ella, habia perdido toda la esperanza de encontrar a Shaoran y a Sakura.

No hablaron nada –bueno considerando a Yue….-

-"aquí es donde vivo"-dijo Mei Ling –"gracias por acompañarme, senpai"

Yue asintió dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a su casa también.

-"no se… no se… porque Shaoran se fue con Kinomoto"-dijo finalmente antes de que Yue comenzara a caminar de espaldas a ella –"no lo se… yo… yo…"-dijo comenzando a sollozar

-"no tengo respuesta a eso"-dijo Yue sin darse la vuelta –"será mejor que descanses ha sido un largo dia"

Mei Ling asintió entrando a su casa.

Volvió a la realidad, el timbre acababa de sonar. La profesora Mizuki pedía calma por unos instantes.

-"como les estaba comentando alumnos"-dijo tranquilamente –"dentro de tres días esta programado un paseo con los alumnos del salón del profesor Amamiya, asi que tomen las prevenciones para el caso"-sonrió dulcemente –"eso es todo, pueden retirarse"

Todos los alumnos murmuraban emocionados, Shaoran se levanto de su pupitre sin ni si quiera mirar a Mei Ling y salio de la clase. Por primera vez, Mei Ling no lo siguió.

Sakura camino hacia su casa. Estaba agotada, ese dia el profesor Touya se le habia ocurrido tomar un examen de biología sorpresa y les habia dado muchos problemas.

Además que se habia quedado un rato mas esperando si encontraba a Shaoran por alguna parte. Casi no habían hablado desde el domingo y esa situación ya le comenzaba a exasperar, se le habia declarado formalmente ese dia… y el solo le habia dicho que ya lo sabia… pero… ¿Qué sentía Shaoran hacia ella?

¿La quería?

¿La odiaba?

¿Le gustaba solo porque se burlaba de ella a cada instante?

¡¡¡¡Tantas posibilidades!!!!!!!!! Quería volverse loca.

-"hola Sakura chan"-saludo Ieran abriéndole la puerta –"¿eh? Shaoran no viene contigo"

Sakura movió la cabeza de un lado a otro –"¿Qué no esta aquí? Yo pensé que habia llegado mas temprano. Me quede un rato esperándolo pero no apareció"

-"que extraño"-dijo Ieran con una mueca de preocupación –"en fin… pasa, te ves agotada"

A los pocos minutos Shaoran llego a casa.

-"¡Shaoran, querido!"-saludo Ieran recibiéndolo –"Sakura y yo estábamos muy preocupadas por ti ¿Qué sucede?"

-"nada… he conseguido un empleo"

-"¿un… empleo?"-pregunto Ieran –"pero querido… ¿estas seguro?"

-"si, empiezo la siguiente semana. Además… "

No pudo seguir ya que en esos instantes llegaban Fujitaka y Hien de sus respectivos trabajos, al mismo tiempo que Sakura ingresaba a la estancia.

Sakura bajo del autobús que los habia llevado hasta el campo recreacional donde estaba programada la visita. Tomoyo y Rika estaban a sus costados y un muy alborotado Eriol la seguía junto a su mejor amigo Yamazaki, Chiharu y Naoko.

-"ahí esta el autobús del otro salón"-señalo Rika viendo llegar al otro vehiculo y aparcarse detrás del primero

-"¡si…..! ¡Por esa razón, Sakura chan y yo nos iremos en dirección opuesta!!!"-dijo Eriol cogiendo apresuradamente la mano de Sakura –"¡vamos Sakura chan, he leído que en medio de este recinto hay una cascada preciosa, seria bueno que nos tomáramos fotos ahí!"

-"¡es… espera…. Eriol!"-decía la esmeralda tratando de librarse de la mano de Hirahizawa. Miro hacia el lugar donde Eriol trataba de llevarla cuando se choco con dos pupilar grises que la miraban inexpresivamente –"¿senpai? ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?"

-"vengo con la delegación de profesores"-respondió Yue señalando a Kaho y a Touya quienes desempacaban la parrilla

Sakura ahora recordaba, después de Shaoran, Yue era el mejor estudiante de la preparatoria. Era su ultimo año y todos los profesores le tenían mucha confianza, aun mas que a Shaoran, por esa razon siempre le pedian su colaboración para eventos de este tipo.

-"que bueno"-dijo Sakura con Eriol en el centro, quien ya comenzaba a mirar con desconfianza a Yue, el aludido no movió ni un músculo en señal de respuesta al chico de ojos azules –"les presento a mis compañeros de clase… mmmm… ellos son Chiharu, Naoko, Yamazaki, Rika y Tomoyo"-continuo Sakura y los demás hacían una reverencia –"y este chico de aquí es Eriol"

-"soy el joven enamorado de Sakura"-dijo Eriol dándose autoridad propia con lo que Sakura le respondía con un golpe en la cabeza. El senpai apenas se inmuto.

-"hacen una pareja estupenda… ¿Por qué lo niegas… Sakura?"-dijo Mei Ling apareciendo con Shaoran a su lado. Aparentemente ya todos los estudiantes del otro autobús ya habían bajado –"son tal para cual, ¿cierto, Shaoran?"

-"si, claro. Los dos son muy compatibles"-ataco Shaoran. Sakura abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente

Mei Ling y el ya abandonaban el lugar bajo las miradas de los amigos de Sakura y el senpai.

-"….Shaoran Li…. Eres un idiota"-pensó Sakura queriendo matar a Shaoran en esos instantes. Eriol por primera vez no dijo nada, Tomoyo estaba mas pálida que nunca y el resto intercambiaban miradas de angustia, si bien desconocian lo que habia pasado el domingo pasado sabían bien los sentimientos de Kinomoto hacia Li.

-"¡venga Sakura!"-dijo Tomoyo volviendo a la realidad –"vamos a pasear por ahí"

-"s… si…."-dijo dando una reverencia al senpai y dejando a Eriol en su ensueño

Encontraron un rio que de seguro conectaba a la cascada de la que habia hablado Eriol minutos antes y todos la comenzaron a seguir, hasta llegar hasta ella. Era preciosa, Tomoyo, Sakura y las demás comenzaron a tomarse muchas fotos.

-"¡todos!!"-grito Kaho Mizuki atrayendo la atención de los alumnos –"¡ya esta lista la comida!!!"

Se acercaron por manchas, algunos alumnos habían estado recolectando y buscando especies de insectos, piedras y todas esas cosas, otros habían estado conversando en el pasto sintiendo los calidos rayos del sol sobre sus cabezas y otros como el grupo de Sakura habían ido a explorar el lugar y a tomarse fotos por los alrededores.

Sakura y Shaoran mantuvieron su distancia prudencial. A Sakura le hervía la sangre al notar las miradas de Mei Ling sobre Shaoran.

-"hey… Shaoran"-dijo Mei Ling, el castaño habia estado en completo silencio al terminar su almuerzo –"necesito hablarte de algo… en privado"

-"¿Qué cosa es, Mei Ling?"

La chica de ojos rojizos miro hacia ambos lados –"aquí no. Por favor, es importante….."

-"¿ahora?"

-"si"

-"esta bien"

Los dos se pararon y comenzaron a perderse entre algunos árboles que habia cerca. Sakura noto como Shaoran una vez mas abandonaba el grupo ¡y ahora a solas con Mei Ling! ¡Realmente tenia un MAL presentimiento!

-"Tomoyo…"

-"¿Qué sucede, Sakura?"-pregunto la amatista notando la preocupación en los ojos de su mejor amiga –"¿Qué tienes, te sientes mal?"

La esmeralda negó. –"Mei Ling se ha llevado a Shaoran… tengo un mal presentimiento"

-"pero… ¿estas segura?"

Sakura asintio.

-"¿quieres que los sigamos?"

-"no. Iré yo… espérame aquí, por favor"-dijo segura Sakura levantándose de su lugar. Tomoyo vio a su amiga separarse del grupo.

-"¿Dónde esta Sakura chan?"-pregunto un despistado Eriol –"¡quería llevarla a pasear por el rio! ¡Sabias Daidouji que….!"

Tomoyo no escuchaba. Eriol seguía hablando muy entusiasmado y enumerando las cosas que queria hacer con Sakura, lo miraba… lo miraba, le gustaba… y mucho… pero Eriol, el estaba enamorado de Sakura. Cerro los ojos ocultando su pena. Quería llorar, quería decirle… quería…

-"¿eh? ¿Daidouji? ¿Me estas escuchando?"-pregunto el Ojiazul pasando una mano delante del palido rostro de ella. Tomoyo seguía contemplándolo en silencio –"¿Daidouji?"

Eriol se retiro los anteojos para observar mejor a su amiga.

-"¿estas bien?"

Súbitamente, la amatista en un impulso de tener el rostro de su amigo se le acerco y junto sus labios con los de el. No sabía… no sabia… ¿¿¿¿¿QUE ESTABA HACIENDO????????

-"Shaoran…. Yo tengo algo muy importante que decirte"-dijo Mei Ling de espaldas al chico quien estaba bajo un árbol mirando hacia el otro lado del mundo xD –"sabias que… bueno tal vez no te sorprendas, pero…"

-"¡Shaoran!"-penso Sakura desde su escondite –"¡Oh no, ella se le va a declarar! ¡eso no puede ser!"

-"¡Kinomoto! ¿Qué haces aquí?"

-"¡Yue senpai! ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?"

-"te vi… me pareció extraño que vinieras hasta aquí sola y decidí seguirte"-dijo Yue tranquilamente –"¿son Li y Rae?"

Sakura asintio –"Mei Ling…."

-"¿Qué estan haciendo aquí?"-Shaoran acababa de encontrar el arbusto donde Sakura y Yue estaban escondidos –"sabias que es de muy mal gusto espiar a otras personas Kinomoto…."

-"¡Shaoran!!!!!"-dijo Sakura avergonzadísima. No se habia dado cuenta que al estar conversando con el senpai habia hablado en su tono normal de voz –"pues… es que… se me perdió algo en este arbusto y Yue senpai me estaba ayudando a buscarlo"

-"supongo que no lo han encontrado aun porque todavía sigues aquí ¿cierto?"

-"¡no te estaba espiando!!!"-le reprimo aun azorada la chica –"¡como crees que YO te iba a ESPIAR a TI!"

-"es muy propio de ti…."

-"Eres……"

Mei Ling miraba con enfado la escena. Yue se habia sentado cruzado de brazos con una gota en medio y con los ojos cerrados mientras que Sakura y Shaoran estallaban en otra pelea verbal… donde por supuesto iba a terminar ganando Shaoran… otra vez.

_**Jason:**_

_**Say that you love me Say that you care **_

_**Say that you love me Say that you care **_

_**Lara:**_

_**yu**_ _**dao dui de ren shi zhong yuan fenwo bu de bu cheng ren**_

_**nu**_ _**sheng hai shi gai yao you fen cun**_

_**ni yao qu miao zhun ni yao de ren**_

_**bu**_ _**zai bei dong de deng**_

_**song**_ _**shang zui cun bian cheng ni de ren**_

_**Jason:**_

_**wo**_ _**ren shi yi ge nu hai ta tian zhen huo pou ke aizai deng **_

_**dai**_ _**you ge ren ke yi gai ta yi shen san qian chong ai.. **_

_**bu**_ _**xu yao hen you qian bu xu yao hen shuai**_

_**ta**_ _**pi qi gu guai you shi hou bao rong you shi hou ni bi xu ren nai**_

_**wei**_ _**she me ta jing ran ai shang ta**_

_**ta**_ _**dao di zai xiang she me**_

_**ta**_ _**shi fou wang le shuai ge bu neng ai**_

_**shi she me rang ta luan le fang cun**_

_**bu**_ _**zhi dao gai zhuo she me**_

_**wo**_ _**xiang shuo zhe zhe me ke neng**_

_**ta**_ _**she de she de zi ji de zun yan yu ai hao **_

_**nu**_ _**zui nan de you xi yi dian dou bu hai sao**_

_**yi**_ _**tian dao wan zai ta shen bian you nao you chao**_

_**zhi**_ _**wei le neng gou bei ta deng yi yan jiu hao**_

_**kan**_ _**ta zai zhe bian er ta zai na bian**_

_**ta**_ _**xiang bei ta peng zai shou xin shang mian**_

_**er**_ _**ta zhuang zuo shi er bu qian nao dai zhong que fu xian**_

_**yan**_ _**qian jin she ta zai wei xiao de hua mian**_

_**er**_ _**ta shuo**_

_**Lara:**_

_**yu dao dui de ren shi zhong yuan fen**_

_**wo**_ _**bu de bu cheng ren nu sheng hai shi gai yao you fen cun**_

_**ni yao qu miao zhun ni yao de ren**_

_**bu**_ _**zai bei dong de deng song shang zui cun bian cheng ni de ren**_

_**Say that you love me Say that you care **_

_**nu**_ _**sheng hai shi gai yao you fen cun yu dao dui de ren**_

_**Say that you love me Say that you care **_

_**bu**_ _**zai bei dong de deng song shang zui cun bian cheng ni de ren**_

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** LO SIENTOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me he demorado una ETERNIDAD al actualizar, peor que cuando estoy en la universidad pero ¡tengo una buena excusa!!!! Lime esta trabajando 10 horas diarias ¬¬ malditas practicas del demonio!! TT por esa razón no he podido actualizar como YO quiero. Además estoy recuperándome de un molesto resfrío (jeje, por eso he aprovechado en actualizar por fin el fic) se que muchas pero muchas personas esperaban la continuación, ¡y aquí esta! Lo siento mucho en retrasarme….!! De verdad lo siento UU ¡que vida la mía!

Ojala que les haya gustado este capitulo… realmente me divertí muchísimo escribiéndolo jajaja… al parecer Touya y Kaho ya pusieron en regla su relación me habia olvidado por completo de ellos… Yue cada vez mas misterioso… tiene que aparecer mas seguido seeeeee!!!!!!... la "declaración" de Mei Ling y Tomoyo y Eriol no han estado inactivos!! Para los que quieren a esta pareja aunque el distraído de Eriol se va a llevar el patatús de su vida en el siguiente capitulo jajaja…

Gracias por los reviews recibidos!!!! Ojala que en esta actualización reciba mas!!!! O si no lo dejo ahí jajaja… nada… Lime no es tan mala… ¿O si?

**Reviews.-**

**Nena Li:** Me alegra que te hayan gustado las escenas SXS aun NO puede haber beso jojojojo…… porque si esperan mas se volvera mas interesante ¿cierto? Jajaja… uhh lo que pidió Yue… ¿Por qué no se lo volvió a pedir a Sakura? ¡supongo que pronto lo averiguaremos! Jajaja entonces estoy fuera de tu venganza… momentáneamente…

**Johanna** **Hikari:** Oh si, Eriol es un completo obseso hasta a mi que soy la autora me da miedo –pero mas miedo me doy yo- jajaja… ojala que pronto se despierte de su ensueño y regrese a la realidad… ¿podrá? ¡gracias!!

**Rosh** **Bernal:** Gracias por los deseos (aunque algo atrasados xD) bueno mas bien tarde que nunca ¿verdad? TT estoy sin vacaciones hasta el final de febrero –lo vuelvo a repetir ¡por las malditas practicas pre-profesionales!- Lime esta esclava una vez mas… UU y encima en verano buuuuu!!!! Hasta prontito!

**Chibik** **Lady:** Jajaja seee Eriol esta muy loco, yo igual de ser Yamazaki ya lo hubiera mandado por un tubo hace un buen rato. Jajaja sip, la parte de la camarera rastrera me pareció adecuado ya que desafortunadamente ESAS cosas SI suceden en la vida real Uu una se encuentra con cada chica en el camino… en fin. Bueno, la pelea fue idea original de Sakura y "su plan" de su cita con Yue, pero no todo le sale bien a la castaña xD… los tipos que habia contratado para "pelear" contra Yue estaban a un lado (por esa razón el tipo flacucho le estaba haciendo señas a Sakura xD) lo siento si no se entendio bien esa parte… Shaoran ya se habia dado cuenta de que Sakura y Yue estaban en el cine, por esa razon salio rapido del mismo a la calle sin hacer caso a Mei Ling xD y se encontro con la pelea como bonus. Gracias me alegra que te guste la historia me animas a seguir escribiendo!!

**Adazu:** ¡Hola! ¡Gracias!! Si, ya Sakura se le declaro… una vez mas y al parecer –digo AL PARECER- a Shaoran tambien, pero ¿Quién sabe que cosa pueda estar pensando el chico?? ¿Quién?? Nadie, ni si quiera yo Uu

**Marai:** ¡Jajaja! Besos y cachetadas!!!! Jajaja… si alguien se atreve a tocar a Shaoran, Sakura y Mei Ling se van contra ella en un santiamén jajaja…. Shaoran es demasiado frio y calculador como para ponerse celoso, pero… yo creo que al final se va a poner celoso UxU no digo nada mas jajaja… ya veremos que sucede. Gracias, me alegro que te guste n.n.

**An** **Potter:** Jijiji… puede ser que ALGO pase con Shaoran, pero no afirmo ni niego nada… jajaja pero la sonrisa SI es sospechosa jaja… oh si a mi tambien me encanto esa parte fue una escena realmente divertida nn pues… ese acercamiento lo analizaremos los interesados en el asunto O.o ¿beso? O solo Shaoran estaba jugando?? Me inclino por la primera xD Siento haberme demorado una eternidad pero aquí la conti ojala te agrade.

**Undine:** Uff si RE lenta!!! Jajaja ¿conflictos?? Mmm Shaoran es demasiado frio como armar un conflicto, pero por algo estan las peleas verbales jejeje ojala que pronto muestre mas emociones el chico que buena falta le hacen.

**Shiriko.Sakura:** Jajaja otra propuesta de "que hacer con Eriol obsesionado" jajaja… ¡pobre Tomoyo!!!! xD.. jaja… pues eso nunca lo sabremos (si la camarera perdió el empleo) pero ojala que si, ya como tres veces cometio el mismo error, pero por lo menos SI le van a cobrar los refrescos. Al parecer la escena de la camarera ha causado TODO un revuelto ¿o no? Jaja bueno esa era la idea. Jajaja espero que te haya gustado esta continuación. Adiosito!

**Dark Zeldalink:** me agrada que te haya gustado la cita yo tambien me diverti mucho escribiendola. n.n Ojala que me sigas leyendo y que te guste este capitulo

**Itzia** **Hime:** O.o ¿te lo leiste TODO en una sola noche? ¡gracias!! jaja no pense que te hubiera gustado tanto me alegra. Jajaja seeeee Shaoran SI que es detestable a veces… yo le hubiera dejado caer un yunque de 1000 toneladas encima (asi como los cartoons de la warner) TT porque los chicos lindos del anime y manga no son reales en tu caso es Shaoran, en mi caso es Subaru Sumeragi buaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yo quiero que sea real TT es tan deprimente!!!! Es todo un bombon el hombre (Ya Lime vuelve a la realidad xD) snif, snif… ¡¡ MI Su chan…

**Zuli** **Potter:** Wow abundan las fans de HP!! (Lime tambien se anota n.n) ¡entonces te lei la mente! Me alegra que te guste el fic aquí esta la conti disfrutala!

**Jaarin:** Sip, la cita aunque fue algo accidentada pero ¡una cita! Sip, terminaron empapados ambos…. Jajaja otra vez el tema de Eriol y su obsesion por la pobre de Sakura realmente necesita un psiquiatra, pero cuesta demasiado contratar uno por fic jajaja… asi que seguiremos leyendo las locuras de Eriol por algunos capitulos mas ¿o no? Jojo… si esa sonrisa fue muy misteriosa pero ¿Quién comprende al muchacho? ¡Ya ni se! Ojala que te guste este capitulo.

**Jeune** **Fleur:** Al parecer a todos les ha gustado la escena de Eriol jajaja… muy graciosa. Muchas gracias, hasta prontito!


	11. El empleo

_**Itazurana Kiss**_

_**Capitulo X**_

_**El empleo**_

_**Say that you love me Say that you care **_

_**Say that you love me Say that you care **_

-"¿estas bien?"

Fue la voz de Eriol quien la regreso a la realidad… ¿que paso? Se sonrojo furiosamente al notar que su amigo estaba casi pegado a su rostro. No sabia porque pero por su mente habia pasado como una ráfaga una vision… acababa de besar a Eriol.

-"¿Daidouji? ¿me estas escuchando? ¿has visto a Sakura?"

-"¡Er… Eriol!"-se sonrojo aun mas al estar ya consciente de la situación –"no… no…"

-"¡bueno….! ¡la ire a buscar por mi mismo!"

Tomoyo Daidouji abrio los ojos esa mañana. Era lunes… otra vez, ¡detestaba los lunes! Acababa de soñar o recordar lo que habia pasado en el paseo la semana pasada. Sintio que sus mejillas ardian. No habia comentado con nadie su vision de Eriol, ni si quiera con Sakura, su secreto lo sabia su almohada. Aunque la verdad dudaba mucho que la castaña supiera los verdaderos sentimientos que guardaba hacia el peliazul. Sakura siempre buscaba escaparse de el y no se daba cuenta de nada mas durante ello.

Se vistio con la misma rapidez de siempre. Bostezo una vez mas mirandose al espejo. Suspiro. Aun no sabia que iba a ser al respecto… pero tenia que hacer algo.

-"buenos dias"-saludo Sakura entrando al salon llamando a Tomoyo por un hombro. El senpai Yue venia detrás de la castaña. Saludo a la amatista con un gesto –"me encontre con el senpai en la entrada… mientras que Shaoran se iba a su clase ¡demonios no puede esperarme!"

-"buenos dias, senpai Yue"

-"me retiro a mis clases, hasta luego, Kinomoto"

-"¡hasta luego, senpai!!!!!"-se despidio la castaña fue cuando alguien salto sobre ella –"¡kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!"

-"¡buenos dias, Sakura chaaaaaannnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-saludo Eriol quien se habia trepado a la puerta a esperarla –"¡¿Qué hay con ese senpai?! ¿te esta molestando?"

-"¡¡¡¡eres TU quien me molesta!!!!!!! ¡¡quitate, quítate!!!!!"

Tomoyo veia la escena desde su pupitre. Evitando recordar sus propios pensamientos.

-"¡buenos dias Daidouji!"-saludo Eriol una vez que la castaña lo habia aventado unos 100 metros planos –"¿estas bien? Te ves realmente pálida"

Tomoyo hizo un esfuerzo casi inhumano para no sonrojarse…. O sea de palida a un rostro extremadamente…. Rojo.

-"bu… buenos dias, Eriol"-respiro profundamente –"¡oh ahí esta el profesor Touya!"-dijo escondiendo su rostro entre unos libros bastante gruesos que traía Naoko.

-"¿eh? ¿el profe…? ¿Dónde…..?"-dijo volteándose sin ver a Touya por ningún lado. –"te equivocas, Daidouji… no es…."- para esto la amatista ya habia desaparecido –"¿eh? ¿Qué le sucede?"-se desconcertó

-"¿¿¿¿¿¿Qué ha conseguido un empleo????????????"

-"si….."

-"¡pero que acaso lo que le damos en nuestro hogar no es lo suficiente!"

-"Hien…. Entiendo que Shaoran quiere ser independiente de alguna manera. Admito que no es de mi total agrado, pero es nuestro hijo"

-"Shaoran deberia estar estudiando para continuar con mi legado. Con NUESTRA empresa. No tiene que malgastar su tiempo en tonterias…"

-"estoy en ca….."-Sakura entro distraida y se encontro no con el panorama habitual de la pacifica residencia Li –o sea Ieran prácticamente sobre ella dandole la bienvenida- si no a un muy enfadado Hien Li discutiendo con su señora esposa –"¡lo siento, tios! ¡me… me voy a mi habitación!"

-"Sakura…. Espera"-dijo Ieran adelantandose antes de que la castaña subiera las escaleras. Hien avergonzado volteaba la cabeza en direccion opuesta a la hija de su mejor amigo –"esta bien… ¿sabes donde esta Shaoran?"

-"¿Shaoran?"-parpadeo Sakura sintiendo un poco de incomodidad –"no… no lo he visto en todo el dia"

-"de acuerdo….."

-"¿sucede algo malo? ¡es decir!! ¡no es de mi incumbencia pero…. El tio Hien!"

-"esta bien, todo esta bien"-sonrio palidamente Ieran. Suspiro –"Shaoran ha conseguido un empleo, pero no sabemos donde es"

-"¡¿Un empleo?!"-casi grita Sakura –"¡¿¿desde… desde cuando???!"

-"empezo hoy"

Bueno, Sakura no tenia que saber toda la vida de Shaoran…. Porque tan solo era una compañera de estudios…. O si…. Fuera a que ella estuviera locamente enamorada de el… ¿verdad? ¿verdad? Ahora entendia porque no se habia topado ni con Shaoran ni con Mei Ling en el dia… ¡cierto! ¡Mei Ling ella acaso ya sabria lo de Shaoran! ¡antes que ella! ¡no señor!!!!!

-"tia… ¿en serio no sabes donde trabaja Shaoran?"

Ieran nego con la cabeza –"lo siento… dijo algo acerca de un restaurante, pero cuando le pregunte mas solo evadio mis preguntas"

-"¡de acuerdo! ¡ya vuelvo!"

-"¡Sakura!!!! ¡espera!!!!!"

Sakura ya no escuchaba estaba corriendo en direccion al centro de Tokio.

-"un restaurante…."

Pasaba por todos los restaurantes que habia en el camino donde se solicitaran empleos… pasaron las horas… los lugares. ¡Genial! ¡No habia NADIE!!! Es… decir… Shaoran….!!!

-"ya…. Ya no puedo mas…."-dijo cayendo devastada por el cansancio –"Sha… Shaoran…"

Abrio los ojos…. Todo estaba nubloso, no recordaba casi nada. La superficie donde estaba era fria… ¿una mesa de laton? Sus manos podian sentir el frio que comenzaba a carcomer su cuerpo. Se sentia pesada…

-"ya despertaste… grandisima tonta"

-"esa voz… es… ¡Shaorannn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-Sakura abrio sus ojos verdes como platos… era Shaoran SU Shaoran estaba ahí –"¿Dónde estoy?"

-"te desmayaste frente al lugar donde trabajo, grandisima inútil"

-"¡deja de insultarme!"

-"lo mereces…. Grandisima tonta"

-"¡oye….!!!!!!"

-"¿se encuentra bien, señorita?"-pregunto acongojado un señor de mediana edad –"nos asustamos mucho al ver que se habia desmayado frente a nuestro restaurante"

-"eh… si, muchas gracias"

-"Li ¿la conoces, cierto? Podrias llevarla a su casa. Se esta haciendo tarde, ademas acabas de terminar tu turno. No quisiera que nada le pasara a esa señorita"

-"¡no… de verdad… estoy…..!"

Fue cuando lo noto. Al caer se habia golpeado un tobillo que le dolia de verdad mucho.

El administrador se fue y Shaoran dirigio una mirada gelida a Sakura. –"gradisima inútil, ni si quieras puedes cuidarte a ti misma. ¿Qué hacias aquí de todas maneras?"

-"te estaba buscando"-dijo ella ya sin refutarle sus insultos –"Tio Hien estaba enfadado, y tia Ieran muy preocupada asi que queria encontrarte"

Shaoran no dijo nada, por unos instantes –"sube…"-dijo ofreciendole su espalda –"no puedes caminar mucho ¿cierto? ¡anda, sube antes de que me arrepienta!"

-"Sha… Shaoran"-dijo Sakura sonrojandose colocandose en su espalda

-"tengo que hacer lo que me dijo el señor administrador. De todas maneras sigo pensando de que eres una grandisima tonta. No tenias que hacer esto"

-"yo… yo queria"-dijo Sakura sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de la persona a quien mas queria –"yo… yo te quiero"-penso adormilada mientras que ambos salian del restaurante

_-"no entiendo porque ella es asi… siempre le preocupan las demas personas que su propia seguridad"_

_-"Tio Hien estaba enfadado y tia Ieran muy preocupada asi que queria encontrarte"_

_-"eres un pequeño monstruo, Sakura"-_Shaoran sonrio pensando para si mismo sintiendo la calida respiración de Sakura en su cuello quien se habia quedado dormida

Tomoyo suspiro… habia sido un dia bastante largo. Tocaron la puerta de su habitación –ella y su madre Sonomi vivian en un apartamento- no podia ser otra que su madre.

-"pase…"

-"Tomoyo, te busca alguien"

-"¿Quién es madre?"

-"Eriol Hirahizawa"

A Tomoyo se le paralizo el corazon ¿Qué Eriol habia ido a SU casa a buscarla a ELLA? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Un universo alterno tal vez?

-"¡¡Holaaaaaaaa Shaoraaaaaannnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Shaoran suspiro una vez mas esa tarde… dios…. Si…. Algun dios deberia tenerle odio por llevar ese suplicio.

-"¿Qué vas a ordenar… otra vez?"

Sakura miro la carta… era el tercer dia consecutivo que iba al "trabajo de Shaoran" Ya no sabia que pedir… giro la carta una vez mas, si era posible unos 180º

-"eh… eh… mmmmm"-dijo la castaña Shaoran la miraba exasperante

-"¿vas a ordenar o te vas?"

-"¡que si voy a ordenar algo! Traeme…. Un… mmmmm…. Soufflé de arandanos y un café"

-"sera un soufflé de arandanos y un café…"

-"¡espera, Shaoran!"-pero el castaño ya habia desaparecido de su vista rapidamente. Sakura se volteo con enfado. –"ese desconsiderado… ¡pero es bueno saber donde esta todas las noches y aunque sea pasar "tiempo" con el!"

Claro que consideramos "tiempo" los minutos que tarda en tomar una orden… o dos… o tres. Sakura pedia hasta tres veces la misma noche… cosa muy dura para la economia de la castaña. Tenia que pensar en otra cosa, rapidamente.

-"¡un empleo! ¡hey, señor administrador!"-grito al mismo hombre que la habia atendido noches atrás –"¡disculpe!"-hizo una reverencia –"¿habra algun puesto libre en su restaurante?"

-"eh… señorita Kinomoto, hasta unos cuantos minutos habia uno disponible, pero… acaba de ser ocupado por…"

-"¡mi!"

Sakura miro hacia donde provenia la voz chillona… no… no podia ser…

-"¡Mei Ling!"

-"¡asi es Kinomoto, YO estoy trabajando aquí!"-sonrio la chica de ojos rojizos –"muchas gracias, señor administrador por la oportunidad"

-"señor…. No… no puede contratarla… ella… ella"-comenzo Sakura –"¡¿Por qué no me aviso que habia un puesto libre?!"

-"señorita Kinomoto… el letrero esta colocado desde la vez que la encontramos afuera de la tienda"

-"¿¿¿¿¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHH???????????????????????????"

-"lo unico que prueba lo distraida que puedes ser, Kinomoto"-dijo Mei Ling –"¡te veoo!"

NO PODIA SER…… NO PODIA SER….. ¡MEI LING EN EL MISMO LUGAR DE TRABAJO DE SHAORAN!! ¡DEBERIA SER UNA CRUEL PESADILLA!!!!!!

-"E…. Eriol"-dijo Tomoyo mirando al peliazul sentado en su pequeña sala

-"buenas tardes, Tomoyo"-sonrio el tuteandola por primera vez, lo que provoco que ella enmudeciera de la impresión.

-"¿Qué… que sucede?"-bueno…. casi

-"tengo que…."

Alzo su mano hasta posarla sobre la nivea mano de su acompañante. Lo que le provoco un escalofrio…. No entendia nada. ¡La estaba tocando! ¡Eriol acababa de acariciar su mano….!

-"tengo que pedirte un favor"

-"un… favor…"

-"ayudame, haz que Sakura salga conmigo"

Un balde de agua fria cayo sobre la amatista… no se esperaba eso… no…. No… cerro los ojos… evitando un sollozo.

-"eres su mejor amiga. Yo se que si tu se lo pides ella accedera. Y eres mi mejor amiga tambien. Por favor, Tomoyo"

-"…."

-"por favor, Tomoyo"

Queria que un planeta aterrizara sobre la cabeza del muchacho, pero bueno, los milagros jamas ocurren en el momento preciso ¿cierto?

A lo que Tomoyo solo pudo decir…

-"esta bien… se lo pedire a Sakura"

_**Jason:**_

_**Say that you love me Say that you care **_

_**Say that you love me Say that you care **_

_**Lara:**_

_**yu**_ _**dao dui de ren shi zhong yuan fenwo bu de bu cheng ren**_

_**nu**_ _**sheng hai shi gai yao you fen cun**_

_**ni**_ _**yao qu miao zhun ni yao de ren**_

_**bu**_ _**zai bei dong de deng**_

_**song**_ _**shang zui cun bian cheng ni de ren**_

_**Jason:**_

_**wo**_ _**ren shi yi ge nu hai ta tian zhen huo pou ke aizai deng **_

_**dai**_ _**you ge ren ke yi gai ta yi shen san qian chong ai.. **_

_**bu**_ _**xu yao hen you qian bu xu yao hen shuai**_

_**ta**_ _**pi qi gu guai you shi hou bao rong you shi hou ni bi xu ren nai**_

_**wei**_ _**she me ta jing ran ai shang ta**_

_**ta**_ _**dao di zai xiang she me**_

_**ta**_ _**shi fou wang le shuai ge bu neng ai**_

_**shi**_ _**she me rang ta luan le fang cun**_

_**bu**_ _**zhi dao gai zhuo she me**_

_**wo**_ _**xiang shuo zhe zhe me ke neng**_

_**ta**_ _**she de she de zi ji de zun yan yu ai hao **_

_**nu**_ _**zui nan de you xi yi dian dou bu hai sao**_

_**yi**_ _**tian dao wan zai ta shen bian you nao you chao**_

_**zhi**_ _**wei le neng gou bei ta deng yi yan jiu hao**_

_**kan**_ _**ta zai zhe bian er ta zai na bian**_

_**ta**_ _**xiang bei ta peng zai shou xin shang mian**_

_**er**_ _**ta zhuang zuo shi er bu qian nao dai zhong que fu xian**_

_**yan**_ _**qian jin she ta zai wei xiao de hua mian**_

_**er**_ _**ta shuo**_

_**Lara:**_

_**yu**_ _**dao dui de ren shi zhong yuan fen**_

_**wo**_ _**bu de bu cheng ren nu sheng hai shi gai yao you fen cun**_

_**ni**_ _**yao qu miao zhun ni yao de ren**_

_**bu**_ _**zai bei dong de deng song shang zui cun bian cheng ni de ren**_

_**Say that you love me Say that you care **_

_**nu**_ _**sheng hai shi gai yao you fen cun yu dao dui de ren**_

_**Say that you love me Say that you care **_

_**bu**_ _**zai bei dong de deng song shang zui cun bian cheng ni de ren**_

**Las antipaticas notas de Lime:** Si, lo se…. Soy muy mala xDDDDDD…… por dejarlo asi… Uu como podran ver se esta sintiendo el ambiente SxS a duras penas y…. Eriol con sus malicimos argumentos, realmente le hubiera estrellado un planeta de buena gana y eso tambien deseaba Tomoyo sin dudas. ¡Las cosas se complican muchachos!!!!! ¡Mei Ling trabajando al lado de Shaoran?????!!!!!!!! ¡Dios, salvese quien pueda!!! ¡Sakura quiere morirse en ese instante!! Y no es la unica ya que Tomoyo desea lo mismo. ¿Qué podra resultar de todo eso?? Siento que el capitulo no me ha salido como lo hubiera deseado, prometo que para la proxima le pongo mas empeño ¡claro!!!! ¡falto que apareciera Yue!! ¡ja, ja, ja pero eso es para la proxima pues! Y como que a los padres de Shaoran no les gusto mucho la idea del empleo de su hijo ¿eh?

Para el proximo capitulo va a haber un confusion –que derramara muchas lagrimas en nuestra protagonista- y ¿una pelea? ¿entre quienes? ¡ya lo veran jajaja!!

Empiezo la universidad este lunes Uu genial… mas pesar a mi vida, pero prometo actualizar esa misma semana de acuerdo? Para no retrasarme mucho. Me temo que faltan unos cuantos capitulos para terminar el fic... aun no se cuantos, pero ya falta poco… creo… xDD

**Reviews:**

**Johanna** **Ikari:** T-T lo siento, no pude evitar mi sentido de hacer infeliz a Tomoyo una vez mas… (Lime se da contra la PC por hacer sufrir a Tomoyito tanto) Si ojala que el baka de Eriol aprenda rapido eso, o si no que le caigan 1000 planetas encima.

**Nena Li:** Al final fue TODA una ilusion, presiento que varias personas me van a odiar por eso, pero asi tienen que suceder las cosas… comprendo que abandonen el fic después de esto, pero ¿De que sirve si antes no han sufrido aunque sea un poquito no? (por favor no arrojen cosas a la autora) hubo un aire de SxS por ahí… jajaja no le eches la culpa al pobre de Yue Sakura tuvo la culpa que los descubrieran.

**Chibik-Lady:** UU lo siento… todo fue una ilusion de Tomoyo (genial, me voy a ganar muchos enemigos después de esto, es el mismo sentimiento de CLAMP y las Sakura clon en TRC… tremendas rocas que se mandan xD) bueno hay que entender que en el fic, Yue es humano, tambien tiene derecho a sentir vergüenza ajena jaja… oh si ya estoy bien U solo algo ajetreada por la bendita matricula…

**Adazu:** me alegra que te haya gustado este capi. Nos leemos prontito

**Kry:** Jajaja… lo siento, trato de actualizar seguido, pero hay algo que lo impide… ah si… el trabajo… espera eso ya no… la universidad... si, eso ahora… xD… pero tratare de no demorarme demasiado. Todo el mundo va a abrir un club anti shaoran después del fic, no te preocupes es un sentimiento compartido… Lime como presidenta jojojo…

**Emi:** Vi la novela y me he leido algunos capitulos del manga… pues los capitulos del manga me los paso una amiga en ingles. No tengo ni la menor idea donde se puedan conseguir, en mi pais no los he visto. Pero es algo antiguo y no tiene fin ya que la autora murio antes de que la pudiera terminar Uu. Ojala que te guste este capitulo. ¡adiosito!

**An** **Potter:** eh… to…. (por favor no arrojar ni mandar virus a la autora) lo digo por la "escena que no sucedió" de Tomoyo y Eriol. ¡Siiii las estrellitas, las maripositas y el fondo rosaaaa!!!!!! (mismo Lyserg chan cuando sale en SK jojo) Mei Ling cuando demonios va a entender ni YO lo se, o sea…!!! Y ahora que esta trabajando con ella, peor! ¿Mei Ling y Yue? Pues… mmm mejor lees el siguiente capitulo xD hasta pronto!

**Jaarin:** No… es una vida horrenda, pero bueno es un mal necesario. Gomen (lo vuelvo a repetir no matar a la autora via electronica) por lo de Tomoyo y Eriol. Bueno Sakura estaba aplicando muy literalmente "todo vale por amor" o sea tambien tirarse encima del chico, si es posible convertirse en su sombra, ella lo haria (Lime suspira) si, para nuestra Sakura es IMPOSIBLE ignorar a Shaoran, es como si le pidieran que deje de respirar jajaja. Ya nos leemos!

**Rosh** **Bernal:** No me molesta, pero "las cosas pasan por algo" y bueno tengo que admitir que es bastante lento, pero no dicen que lo que mas se sufre mas se goza al final y eso tengo pensado para ambos. Gracias por comentar, realmente lo aprecio bastante. Creo que el proximo capitulo te va a gustar…

**Anac** **chan:** Eh… si, Shaoran es un completo BAKA, BAKENSE… si, ¡hombres! ¡quien los entiende!!! ¡YO por lo menos NO!!!!! Te dicen que te quieren y luego se rien de ti (hablo por Saku xD) Seeee Shaoran es ese tipo…. ¡genial! Tenia que ser superdotado el hombre… ¬¬U en fin. Yo aun no descubro que piensa Shaoran jajaja a mi tambien me gustaria saber que demonios pasa por esa cabeza castaña xD… gracias, ya nos leemos

**Ximena Schajris**: O.o tengo tres reviews de ti xD…. Siento haberme tardado UN MILENIO, pero sufro porque no tengo el tiempo suficiente ¡gomen! Ojala que puedas leer esta actualizacion o si no dame tu correo mmmm no lo pusiste…!!

**Iztia** **Hime:** ¡Gomen por el retraso!! Una vez mas xD. Cualquiera en su sano juicio lo habria hecho xD… tal vez Sakura comience a tomar tu consejo en serio… ¿o no? n.n sip, Sakura debe entender que Shaoran no es el ventiunico hombre en todo el santo planetaaa!!!! Jajaja… vamos a ver como va en el siguiente capitulo. Nos leemos!

**Hikky:** Muchas gracias nn hasta pronto!

**Dark Zeldalink:** Jujuju…. Veamos que tanto te acercas con tu teoria en el siguiente episodio… juju!

**Krl'sSMalfoy:** ojala que te guste este nuevo capitulo ¡disfrutalo!

**Shiriko.Sakura:** (Lime se pone su casco anti bombas) ¡lo sientooo!! (por lo de Tomoyo y Eriol) supongo que los sentimientos de Yue aun no estan claros, para mi que no le gusta nadie… o si?? Jaja en el proximo capitulo sabremos de Yue, ya que lo deje de lado T-T lo extrañoo!! En fin….. jajaja ya nos leemos

**Maria Camila**: Muchas gracias… espero que te agrade este episodio!

**Mary** **Loki:** Hola!! Que bueno que me encontraste, bueno actualizo mas rapido aquí en que en paraíso. Muchas gracias me alegra que te haya gustado espero que las peleas no duren mucho. Otra vez con Yue… bueno eso-se-vera-en-el-prox-capitulo!!!!! Si es si, o no es no…. o quien sabe….. jajajaja….

**Polita** **Apont:** Jajaja me alegra que te haya gustado. Vamos a ver si le sacamos a Shaoran un par de celos en el proximo capitulo ¿entre quienes? Pues eso ya se vera después jajaja… saluditos tambien para ti!!

**Bueno queridos lectores, eso fueron TODOS los reviews que me han mandado, les agradezco infinitamente y espero que me sigan apoyando, espero verlos pronto, mas pronto de lo que creen (espero actualizar la prox. semana para compensarlos un poco por mi entrada al nuevo ciclo universitario Uu) nos leemos un abrazo!**

**Lime**


	12. La confusion

!--[if gte mso 9xml  
o:DocumentProperties  
o:Authoruser/o:Author  
o:TemplateNormal/o:Template  
o:LastAuthorinstall/o:LastAuthor  
o:Revision90/o:Revision  
o:TotalTime140/o:TotalTime  
o:Created2008-03-15T09:17:00Z/o:Created  
o:LastSaved2008-03-18T16:37:00Z/o:LastSaved  
o:Pages7/o:Pages  
o:Words3286/o:Words  
o:Characters18073/o:Characters  
o:Lines150/o:Lines  
o:Paragraphs42/o:Paragraphs  
o:CharactersWithSpaces21317/o:CharactersWithSpaces  
o:Version11.9999/o:Version  
/o:DocumentProperties  
/xml[endif-- 

_**Itazurana Kiss**_

_**Capitulo X**_

_**La confusión**_

-"esta bien… se lo pediré a Sakura"

Esas eran las palabras que la martillaban. Tomoyo caminaba con pesadumbre¿Por qué le habia prometido a Eriol semejante tontería¿Por qué en TODO su sano juicio le habia dicho que le ayudaría? Es decir, ella no era egoísta, pero sus sentimientos eran los que le reclamaban esa mañana. Sabiendo que iba en contra suya, le habia hecho prometer lo que era imposible… o tal vez no tanto. Esos ojos azules que le robaban el sueño todas las noches, suspirando, suplicando para que la mirasen de una forma diferente a como lo habia hecho hasta esos días.

Sakura era su mejor amiga y Eriol su amor imposible.

-"¡esta trabajando con el, Tomoyo!"

La voz de la persona que NO deseaba ver en esos momentos llego a sus oídos antes de que pudiera entrar a su habitual clase.

-"¿en serio?"

No estaba segura de lo que le habia respondido… no malinterpreten. No era que a raíz de eso Tomoyo habia comenzado a detestar a Sakura. No, claro que no. Si no que ella sabia que cuando viera a su mejor amiga, sabría que tendría que cumplir la horrenda promesa que le habia hecho a su amor imposible.

-"¡si¡No sabes la rabia que me dio¡Esa Mei Ling es de lo peor!"

-"asi que Mei Ling"

Exacto, Tomoyo aun no sabia de que demonios estaba hablando Sakura esa mañana. Solo se limitaba a seguirle el juego. Pronto algo o alguien, llamo y aclamo su atención. La segunda persona a quien NO queria ver esa mañana. Eriol la miraba desde su sitio, esperando paciente y mirándola con –paradójicamente- impaciencia.

Estaba claro. No podía negarse a nada que Eriol Hirahizawa le pidiese, aunque eso la partiera en mil pedazos. Hizo un GRAN esfuerzo por sonreír a su mejor amiga, a quien ya le habia perdido el sentido tratar de seguirle el hilo, solo pudo decir una frase.

-"necesitamos hablar, Sakura… ¿en el descanso?"

La castaña parpadeo confundida. ¿Qué le pasaba a Tomoyo? Era la primera vez que Tomoyo casi no le prestaba atención –por no decir nada- solo la habia asido de los hombros, mirándola penetrantemente con algo de…. ¿tristeza? Otra vez se volvía a preguntar ¿Qué le pasaba a Tomoyo?

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-"¿Qué es lo que vas a ordenar?"

-"te repito que no eres tu la persona que quiero que me atienda, Mei Ling"

-"créeme que no es mi complacencia atenderte, pero es… MI TRABAJO, Kinomoto… ¿Qué vas a querer o te vas a largar de una buena vez?"-espeto la chica de cabello negro –"Shaoran esta muy ocupado atendiendo a personas que son importantes… no a personas como tu"

Sakura apretó los puños… realmente la charla que habia tenido con Tomoyo esa tarde no la habia ayudado demasiado. Aguanto las ganas de retorcerle el cuello a Mei Ling de buena gana.

-"quiero agua"

-"¿agua?"

-"si… ¿estas sorda? Quiero agua"-le dijo en una venganza dulce

Mei Ling frunció el ceño queriendo decirle algo a Sakura no de muy buena manera –y con el riesgo de perder su nuevo empleo y con ello estar al lado de Shaoran- y se fue directo a la cocina. Súbitamente, una sonrisa socarrona se formo en sus labios.

-"¿Qué es lo que desea la señorita Kinomoto esta vez?"-pregunto un mozo que ya estaba acostumbrado a las visitas de Sakura, bueno todos en el negocio lo estaban.

-"quiere el menú principal"

-"¿en serio¿Cuál plato?"

-"todos…"-y con esto termino su venganza. El chico se sorprendió mirando a Mei Ling como si tuviera otra cabeza pero no dijo nada anotando el pedido 

-"¿quieres que salga con Eriol?"-pregunto Sakura esa misma tarde después de clases –"pero… Tomoyo…"

-"por favor, Sakura. Dale una oportunidad ¿Qué te cuesta? Después de todo nunca han salido si quiera como… amigos. Además…"-suspiro –"no vas a esperar por siempre a Li ¿Cierto?"

Sakura miro con tristeza… era cierto, no podía esperar por siempre a Shaoran, sobre todo si seguia con su sarcasmo a cada momento del dia y tratándola peor que a la suela de su zapato. 

-"por favor, si no lo haces por el… hazlo por mi"-Tomoyo ahorro las ganas de llorar… de buena gana lo hubiera hecho si no estuviera frente a Sakura

-"…esta bien… saldré con Eriol… como amigos"

Tomoyo fingio una sonrisa.

-"no se porque estas haciendo esto, Tomoyo. Pero se que viniendo de ti, es lo correcto"-Sakura sonrio con algo de nostalgia alejandose del parque pingüino. Y solo eso basto para que Daidouji se sintiera peor. 

La amatista se apoyo en uno de los columpios que habían y comenzó a llorar la lagrima viva. Lo que ignoraba es que alguien habia estado observando la escena desde un árbol cercano.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-"¡espera¡Yo no voy a pagar todo esto!"-reclamo a Mei Ling mirando TODOS los platos que habían en su mesa

-"lo siento, lo pedido ya esta pedido… no-puedes-hacer-nada-Sakurita"-sonrió con maldad –"asi que te lo comes o te largas y nunca mas vuelves"-rió con malicia –"porque dudo mucho que el señor administrador te vuelva a recibir en NUESTRO restaurante"

-"….¡esta bien¡me lo comeré!"-dijo Sakura –"¡asi estaré mas tiempo aquí!"-grito mientras que Mei Ling se alejaba riéndose 

Esta bien… aceptaba que iba a salir con Eriol –como amigos-, pero… todavía quería saber si habia una oportunidad con Shaoran, aunque francamente aun no lo habia visto en toda la noche, salvo unos cuantos segundos a lo lejos.

Suspiro… cada vez que Shaoran aparecía trataba de llamar su atención. ¡Tenia que evitar hacer eso! Tenia que… 

Pasaron las horas… bostezo. Miro su reloj 10:30! Tan rápido y eso que aun no llegaba a la mitad de su banquete muy bien proporcionado por Mei Ling y descubrió que ya no podía mas.

Recordó que la salida de Shaoran era a las 10pm eso quería decir que ya… no estaba…? Cierto no habia visto ni a Mei Ling ni a Shaoran en un buen tiempo ¿acaso se estaban yendo juntos? Y ella bien sentada tratando de terminar platos que ni si quiera ella habia ordenado.

Después de pagar TODA su cuenta y quedarse casi sin un centavo, tan solo para el bus de regreso. Le dijeron que ambos – Shaoran y Mei Ling- se habían ido hace 10 minutos los dos…. Juntos…. Por el mismo camino. Pregunto al mismo mozo que Mei Ling le habia dado la orden por donde se habían ido, el le indico una dirección muy diferente a la que usualmente se iria Shaoran a casa.

¿Acaso ahora acompañaba todas las noches a Mei Ling a su casa?

El encargado le dio la dirección de Mei Ling de la agenda de los empleados y Sakura no se sorprendió al notar que ambos habían partido en ESA dirección.

Decidida –y como no quedaba lejos de ahí- se dirigió a la misma. Telefoneo a tía Ieran si por casualidad Shaoran habia llegado a casa. No… Parada como estaba frente a la casa de Mei Ling, Shaoran seguía alli adentro… ¿Qué hacia Shaoran ahí¿Qué?... se sentó en la puerta… evitando llorar… ¿Por qué tanto tiempo estaba Shaoran en la casa de Mei Ling¿Que estaban haciendo? Eran casi la media noche. Y Shaoran aun no salía.

Se limpio las lágrimas. Fue cuando su móvil sonó otra vez y Ieran estaba muy preocupada por ella diciendo que ya era tarde y bueno, que Shaoran aun no llegaba… ¡Claro que no llegaba¡Estaba en la casa de Mei Ling haciendo no se que cosas!

Tomo el bus que la llevaba a casa… no podía hacer otra cosa.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Eriol Hirahizawa estallo en felicidad completa, su mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidouji le acababa de dar la mejor noticia que habia recibido en toda su existencia desde que habia conocido a Sakura Kinomoto. Al fin, su princesa, su ilusion, su Sakura chan saldría con el en una cita… si, están leyendo bien. ¡En una cita!

-"¡muchas gracias, Tomoyo!"-dijo estrechando sus manos con las suyas –"¡me has hecho muy feliz¡eres una gran amiga¿Cómo puedo pagarte esto?"

Tomoyo dio una débil sonrisa y no dijo nada. En esos momentos, Yamazaki aparecía llamando a Eriol.

-"no me debes nada"-dijo Daidouji en un hilo de voz –"solo… hazla feliz ¿de acuerdo?"

Eriol parpadeo confundido para luego dar una calida sonrisa –"¡claro¡Todo es gracias a ti!"

Tomoyo amplio su sonrisa. De pronto un gesto inesperado… Eriol la beso en la mejilla mientras que le decía a Yamazaki que espere. 

-"si hay algo, por mas mínimo que fuese. Dímelo. Lo cumpliré para ti, Tomoyo"-dijo alejándose –"nos vemos luego"

La amatista se cogio la mejilla donde el peliazul la habia besado y espero que Yamazaki y Eriol abandonasen el salon para derrumbarse… estaba dicho… Eriol nunca seria para ella, pero por lo menos… lograría que el fuera feliz o por lo menos lo intentaría. 

Una vez más… comenzó a llorar.

Una vez mas, no noto que habia una sombra que miraba desde afuera del salón.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sakura se limpio las lagrimas y salio del colegio rápidamente. No quería preguntas, no quería nada. No habia visto a Tomoyo en todo el dia, ya no sabía si era ella quien la evitaba, o era ella misma. Después que le habia prometido que saldría con Eriol no la habia visto.

Shaoran habia llegado casi a las dos de la mañana de la casa de Mei Ling. Ella se habia quedado esperando –bueno desde su habitación- y habia sentido como se abría la puerta de su habitación y se cerraba. Habia escuchado a Ieran algo molesta con su hijo, quien le habia dado una explicación de cinco segundos –la cual no habia escuchado- y termino por arroparse mas en sus cobijas… asi que finalmente Mei Ling lo habia atrapado… lo habia atrapado.

Pero, Sakura sentía uno de esos sentimientos de contradicción y confusión de "me muero por verlo, pero a la vez no quiero verlo en toda mi existencia" Bueno¡que se le va a hacer! Asi que decidió por _**ultima vez**_ ir al restaurante donde Shaoran… y Mei Ling laboraban.

Se sorprendió al notar a una… ¿niña? No, no era una niña, Sakura le calculaba unos 14 o 15 años. Trepada en el cuello de Shaoran…. ¡esperen¿Qué esta sucediendo allí? Mei Ling pugnaba por sacarla del cuello de Shaoran y el solo suspiraba.

-"¡Oh, Shaoran!"-se escuchaba chillar a la chiquilla –"muchísimas gracias por lo de ayer"

-"¿ayer?"-una pregunta se formulo en la mente de Sakura –"¿Qué acaso ayer no estaba Shaoran en la casa de Mei Ling?"

Fue cuando lo noto. La chiquilla era casi igual a Mei Ling, pero menor… esperen ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo?

-"estoy segura que sin tu ayuda no hubiera podido aprobar mi examen ¡que felicidad!"

-"¿Examen¿aprobar?"-Sakura seguía formulándose preguntas mirando la escena 

-"¡espera Sheifa!"-dijo Mei Ling apartando los brazos de ella del cuello de Shaoran –"¡déjanos trabajar si! Es suficiente, ya le diste muchas muestras de… agradecimiento a Shaoran por parte tuya…"

-"¡ay, Mei¡que pesada que eres!"-rio la chiquilla coquetamente mirando a Shaoran. Por primera vez, Sakura y Mei Ling estaban de acuerdo en algo… querían fulminar a esa niña lo mas rápido posible –"¡pero, hermanita… aun no le doy mi regalo especial a Shaoran por haberme enseñado anoche!"

-"¿hermana?"-parpadeo Sakura dejándose notar por las tres personas

-"Kinomoto… bienvenida"-mascullo Mei Ling mirando fulminantemente a su hermana menor 

-"asi que ella es Sakura Kinomoto"-dijo la chiquilla desabrazando a Shaoran –"es como me la describiste… Mei. Tiene la apariencia de una tonta"

-"¡A quien le dices, tonta!"-salto Sakura. Mientras que Sheifa reia. Su risa era identica a la de su hermana mayor, era lo que mas le irritaba a Sakura en esos instantes.

Shaoran suspiraba una vez más.

-"que raro, me parecía que después de tu banquete de ayer ya no tendrías dinero para venir aquí, pero creo me equivoque"-dijo Mei Ling con suspicacia –"será cuestión de que vuelvas a ordenar lo mismo y no te preocupes me asegurarse de hacerlo" 

-"¡Tu…. Bru…!"-Sakura estaba a punto de tirarse encima de Mei Ling de buena gana, y de su hermana que acababa de tirarse encima de Shaoran otra vez. 

-"siempre pensé que eras asi, Li"-dijo una voz detrás de todos…

-"¿Eriol?"

-"no solo te gustar jugar con los nobles sentimientos de MI Sakura chan, si no que también te gusta jugar con los sentimientos de las mujeres. Y hasta con niños"-dijo refiriéndose a la hermana menor de Mei Ling –"no te preocupes, Sakura chan. Aquí estoy YO para defenderte"

-"¡Eriol!"-volvió a exclamar Sakura perpleja, de todas las personas en la faz de la Tierra al que no se esperaba por nada del mundo era a su "cita"

Shaoran no dijo nada apartando los brazos de Sheifa se dirigió hacia Eriol y Sakura frente a las protestas de las dos hermanas que habia comenzado a pelear. Cabe aclarar que todos los empleados estaban mirando el "circo" que acababa de armarse y que aun no habia ningún cliente y –milagrosamente- tampoco el administrador.

-"¿quieres pelear, Li¿Acaso no es verdad lo que estoy diciendo? Te gusta jugar con los sentimientos de las personas, pero ahora eso va a cambiar de acuerdo yo…."

-"¡Eriol!"

Sakura, Mei Ling y Sheifa ahogaron un grito. El golpe habia sido rápido y certero… pero no de la mano de Shaoran –quien estaba tan sorprendido como todos- si no que…

-"¿Yue senpai?"

Sakura fue la primera en reaccionar… ¿desde hace cuanto Yue estaba ahí¿Por qué acababa de golpear a Eriol?

_**Mune**_ _**no oku ga kyun to naru,…………cada vez que te veo**_

_**Hitomi**_ _**ga kasanaru tabi ni ne………mi corazon se acelera**_

_**Hajimete**_ _**kanjiru mono………….estoy empezando a sentir**_

_**Kore**_ _**wo koi to yobu no……..el llamado del amor **_

_**Yume**_ _**no naka de nando mo…….. en mis sueños siempre me dices**_

_**suki**_ _**to itte 'ru kedo……… **__**que me amas, pero**_

_**Ne!**_ _**Kami-Sama O-negai na no…….. ¡Oye¡Dios, por favor!**_

_**Kimochi**_ _**todokete……dame amor**_

_**Get**_ _**Your Love…………mi mano alcanzara**_

_**Kono**_ _**te wo nobashi……..y tocara tu corazon **_

_**Anata no haato furetai………..para conseguir tu amor**_

_**Kyou**_ _**ga tokubetsu ni naru…… hoy sera un dia especial **_

_**kinenbi**_ _**wo tsukuritai muchas decoraciones**_

_**Koi**_ _**suru suteppu wo egao de mitsumete…… el primer paso de enamorarse es mirar y sonreir**_

_**Karada-juu ga dokidoki………..mi cuerpo esta temblando **_

_**Geta-bako de surechigau dake de……y mi cabeza no esta vacia**_

_**DAN DAN kanjiru koto………..es la premonicion de que en verdad**_

_**Kore**_ _**wa koi no yokan?... **__**estoy enamorada?**_

_**Mune**_ _**no uchi de nando mo suki to tsubuyaite……….en esta casa el amor es siempre callado**_

_**Ne!**_ _**Kami-Sama O-negai na no……….¡Oye¡Dios, por favor!**_

_**Kimochi**_ _**todokete…….dame amor**_

_**Get**_ _**Your Love…………mi mano alcanzara**_

_**Kono**_ _**te wo nobashi……..y tocara tu corazon **_

_**Anata no haato furetai………..para conseguir tu amor**_

_**Kyou**_ _**ga tokubetsu ni naru…… hoy sera un dia especial **_

_**kinenbi**_ _**wo tsukuritai muchas decoraciones**_

_**Koi**_ _**suru suteppi ni egao de kotaete………el primer paso de enamorarse es sonreir y responder**_

_**Get**_ _**Your Love…………mi mano alcanzara**_

_**Kono**_ _**te wo nobashi……..y tocara tu corazon **_

_**Anata no haato furetai………..para conseguir tu amor**_

_**Kyou**_ _**ga tokubetsu ni naru…… hoy sera un dia especial **_

_**kinenbi**_ _**wo tsukuritai muchas decoraciones**_

_**Koi**_ _**suru suteppu wo egao de mitsumete…… el primer paso de enamorarse es mirar y sonreir**_

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** Ohhhhhh! No me pude resistir… y actualice lo mas rápido que pude, este capitulo es una continuación del anterior que según yo estaba algo incompleto… creo que estoy satisfecha. Como lo prometí, la actualización estuvo mas pronto de lo que me imagine, es que asi es cuando llega la inspiración a uno entiendan n.n… como dije comencé clases el lunes –como odio termo!- U.U y espero no tener tan abandonado el fic, asi que escríbanme muchos reviews para que la inspiración llegue al toque. 

Tomoyo nos ha demostrado ser totalmente una mártir en cuestión, pobrecita… chicas no sigan su ejemplo, ni la de Sakura xD… aunque Sakura quiere reformarse, esperemos que lo logre ¿Por qué Yue golpeo a Eriol? Uuhhh y se sabe que estuvo haciendo Shaoran TODO ese tiempo en la casa de Mei Ling… y ah! Al parecer, Sheifa esta tan emocionada con Shaoran como su hermana mayor xD… genial. Sakura ha pasado por todos los estados de ánimos existentes en este capitulo. Y es la primera vez que vemos a Shaoran sorprendido… bueno la reacción y Aparición de Yue fue todo un suceso ¿Qué ocurrira luego? Jejeje... ya lo veremos o leeremos.

Cambiamos de canción! Siiii! Se llama "**Get your love"** y para los seguidores de Sakura supongo que no sera una sorpresa. Pues es la canción de Tomoyo y Sakura en Card Captor Sakura… uuhhh me pareció adecuada. Es realmente muy linda y junto con Hitorijime y Super duper love love days son mis canciones favoritas en todo el Universo Card Captor. 0 espero que les guste.

**Reviews.-**

**Johanna-Ikari: **gracias por no apalearme jejeje…. Sip, creo que fue una ilusión muy bonita, espero que este capi te haya gustado tambien ya que me empeñe mucho en escribirlo. Bueno, el caso de Eriol si es extremista xD, creo que necesita cambiarse de medida de lentes y ver a Tomoyo no como su mejor amiga, si no como alguien mas… Baka.

**Mary Loki:** Me alegra que te haya gustado. Si, pues Eriol no sabe cuanto a lastimado a Tomoyo en ese capitulo y en este tambien. Creo que ya descubrimos lo que es capaz Mei Ling trabajando con Shaoran ¿cierto? Jajaja, ojala que te haya gustado este capitulo tambien. Saludos.

**Carina:** nn honto ni arigatou! Que bueno que hayas visto la serie, seguro te has dado cuenta que he cambiado algunas partes, para hacerla a mi estilo… o si no de que valdría el fanfic. Bueno ya veremos que sucede con Eriol jejeje… gracias una vez mas!

**Chibik-Lady:** No entendi muy bien la primera parte xD, bueno eso de la hostigacion es cierto, sinceramente me compadezco de Shaoran tener a dos mujeres acosandolo dia y noche. Bueno Sakura si es algo temperamental en ese sentido supongo que se dejo llevar por el momento cuando vio a Mei Ling en el empleo… si, pobre de Tomoyo… jajaja la mentalidad de Sakura ya esta comenzando a cambiar (Lime espera que si y se reforme…) Oh si Shaoran si se pasa ¬¬U Shaoran no baka! En el caso de Tomoyo pues yo creo que le ha demostrado "algo" solo que el tonto de Eriol no se da cuenta, solo piensa en la pobre de Sakura todo el bendito dia. UU… hombres… espero que te haya gustado este capi.

**LMUndine:** Oh muchas gracias jeje me alegra que me hayas dejado un review nn si, supongo que pronto se va a ver mas claro las cosas jeje que Lime ya las enredo demasiado xD. Adiosito! Nos vemos en el siguiente capi.

**Adazu:** Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado mucho el capitulo. Jajaja… ojala que este capi te haya contestado alguna de esas preguntas aunque sea a medias. Nos leemos pronto!

**Hikky:** nn hola! Todos esperamos que el tonto de Eriol se de cuenta que tiene a Tomoyo en frente de sus narices y no la sabe apreciar como se debe…. Pero hay otra persona que si… ya mejor no digo nada! Tu tambien cuidate y nos leemos en el prox capi.

**Gabyhyatt:** Jajaja seee Sakura es despistada de primera… hasta ahora NADIE le gana… ¿verdad? Y pobre de Tomoyo de verdad esta sufriendo horrores. Hasta luego!

**Rosh** **Bernal:** Jajaja no hay porque, cada quien tenemos derecho a decir –y escribir- lo que pensamos, ne? Me alegro que te haya gustado este capitulo y supongo que este te habrá gustado también. Hasta prontito!

**Adrymar91:** He tratado de actualizar lo mas rápido posible… espero que sean pacientes! Muchas gracias!

**Shiriko.Sakura:** Bueno es que Mei Ling es una de las rivales que tiene que aparecer para hacerle la vida imposible a Sakura de vez en cuando… ahora también esta su hermana xD… eh… (O.OU no por favor! No me jales las patas xSS prometo no volver a hacer eso… eh… no puedo prometer eso jajaja) Sip, Eriol va encabezando la lista del mas despistado del mundo entero… esperen… ya la encabeza Sakura xD jajaja ya veremos que sucede en el siguiente capitulo jejeje… aun no puedo responder eso! Que suerte que estés de vacas a mi ya se me terminaron buuuuu! No quiero volver a la universidad! Buuu! En fin P asi es la vida… jajaja ya nos leemos luegito!

**JiteX:** Hola! Que bueno que te tomaste la molestia de mandarme un privado, bienvenida a te voy a explicar como subir un review. Al final de cada capitulo hay una opcion llamada "Sumit Review" y un "Go", das clic derecho al "Go" y va a salir una ventana donde puedes escribir tu review es muy facil. Ojala que te haya ayudado en algo. Muchas gracias por comentarme el fanfic… me alegra que te haya gustado! n.n espero que te haya gustado este capitulo también y leerte pronto! Saluditos!

**Jaarin:** jajaja hay algunos padres que son asi pues… y si Eriol es un completo baka, Mei Ling es una roba puesto hahhaha que se va a hacer pues! Espero que te haya gustado el capi

**Itzia** **Hime:** Todos se van contra Eriol uyy! Hay un complot o algo asi jajaja see necesita una operación de cerebro urgente para no ver que tiene delante a Tomoyo xD aquí esta la actulizacion ojala te guste! Adiosito!

**Angy** **B. Mizuhara:** Sip, duele mucho… pero bueno todo se hace por amor xD… creo… si ojala que Shaoran se de cuenta rapido, o si no… jajaja espero verte pronto nos vemos!

**Nota Final: Bueno amigos lectores, eso ha sido todo por el momento. Ojala que les haya gustado este capitulo y que me sigan apoyando. Pido paciencia por favor como siempre! Lime ya empezó la pesada vida universitaria y va a tratar de actualizar lo mas rápido posible, sobre todo antes de que empiecen practicas y ah! Los horribles parciales U.U Espero su comprensión y apoyo pero sobre todo mas reviews! Para ser posible que esta historia continúe… bueno los dejo, se cuidan un montón y recuerden que Lime los quiere mucho a cada uno de ustedes. Un abrazo y un beso desde aquí.**

**Hasta lueguito!**

**Lime**


	13. La intriga

**_Itazurana Kiss_**

**_Capitulo XIII_**

**_La intriga_**

-"¡haré lo que sea!"

Pensó un poco antes de decir su respuesta.

-"quiero salir con Daidouji Tomoyo"

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos… de todo en el universo lo que le iba a pedir Yue NUNCA, NUNCA se habia imaginado eso. ¿A Yue le gustaba su mejor amiga Tomoyo? No sabia como lo iba a cumplir, pero lo iba a hacer.

Regreso al presente. Eriol en el suelo, Yue a su lado con un rostro prácticamente inexpresivo, Shaoran a su lado y las dos hermanas Rae conteniendo el aliento.

No entendía casi nada de lo que habia pasado, a decir verdad habia pasado muy rápidamente.

-"senpai…?"-dijo Mei Ling disipando el rudo ambiente. Yue seguía sin decir una sola palabra –"¿esta bien?"

Yue asintio inexpresivo dispuesto a salir cuando un brazo lo detuvo provocando que cayera al suelo. Eriol acabab de reaccionar y no iba a perdonarlo tan fácilmente.

Dicho y hecho, el peliazul comenzó con sus ataques mientras que Sakura y Shaoran reaccionaban –estaban mas cerca- dispuestos a separarlo antes de que convirtieran el restaurante en un verdadero campo de batalla.

-"¡lo sabia!! ¡Estas interesado en Sakura!! ¡lo sabia!! ¡por eso no puedes soportar que salga en una cita con ella!!"-bramo Eriol siendo aplacado por Sakura, mientras que Shaoran, Mei Ling y Sheifa lo hacían con Yue

Yue dejo de forcejear con los tres –"eres un completo idiota"

-"¡TU ERES EL IDIOTA!!"

-"¡Eriol!! ¡ya basta!!"-dijo Sakura perdiendo la paciencia calmando a su amigo –"dijiste que íbamos a una cita, pues vámonos ya"-sentencio –"cálmate…"

-"¿Qué me CALME? ¡Sakura, ese tipo me acaba de golpear y tu dices que me CALME??"

-"¡POR FAVOR, ERIOL!!"

Eriol miro los cristalinos ojos verdes de Sakura casi a punto de echarse a llorar, no pudo seguir replicando. Maldijo en voz baja justo en esos instantes, Yue abandonaba el lugar sin poder ser detenido por Shaoran, Mei Ling o Sakura.

-"se pueden retirar, por favor"-dijo Shaoran mirando fieramente a Eriol quien seguía proclamando su cita con Sakura –"los clientes van a comenzar a llegar en poco tiempo… y… si están TAN apurados les pediré que se retiren"

-"¡si!! ¡tenemos que acomodar el lugar!"-reclamo Mei Ling –"por su culpa esta todo un desastre"

-"¡¡oyee!!"-grito Sakura a punto de perder la paciencia… -"no voy a malgastar mi tiempo…"-dijo mirando a Shaoran –"vamos Eriol"

Eriol rozo el hombro de Shaoran al marcharse. Shaoran le dirigió una mirada de no muy buenos amigos al ver a Sakura acomodarse en la parte trasera de su motocicleta que estaba estacionada frente al local. Y ambos partieron en una dirección opuesta a la que Yue habia tomado momentos antes.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Se detuvo, no sabia cuanto habia estado corriendo. Estaba completamente seguro de que lo que habia hecho habia sido una estupidez total. Cabe resaltar que era la primera vez que hacia algo asi, pero verla llorar por un sujeto que ni si quiera merecia sus lagrimas le habia hecho perder la cordura. Dos veces, ella habia llorado dos veces, y el tipo ni si quiera se habia dado cuenta de su existencia.

Tomo una gran cantidad de aire. Habia llegado al parque Pingüino. Que irónico, allí habia sido el lugar donde la vio por primera vez, hace casi dos años.

Salía de sus clases de media tarde con su tranquilidad acostumbrada. De pronto lo escucho… era una voz hermosísima. Nunca la habia escuchado antes. Movido por su curiosidad se acerco al punto donde provenía tan bella melodía. Habían dos niñas… bueno adolescentes, -el tenia 16 años-, el calculaba que tendrían unos 13 o 14 años a lo mucho. Una era castaña de cabello cortito y la otra –la que estaba cantando- tenía largísimo cabello negro y ojos grandes azules.

Se concentro en la última. Su voz era especial, no sabia porque pero por primera vez sintio su rostro acalorado, estaba escondido detrás de un árbol que lo cubría con su sombra.

Su amiga –la castaña- aplaudía al final de cada canción. Muy sonriente y la alababa. Seguro estarían practicando para el festival del clavel que se acercaba. Ella sonreía como un ángel mirando a la castaña con una ternura y paciencia que parecían infinitas.

**_()yuuhi ga akaku sougen ni furu yo………..el sol comienza a caer, coloreando el cielo de rojo_**

**_hi_****_ no you ni………como una flama_**

**_yoru_****_ no sora ga hoshi wo egakidasu……….el cielo nocturno dibuja las primeras estrellas_**

**_hitotsu_****_ zutsu……………..una por una_**

**_hitomi_****_ wo tojite, kokoro no naka wo mitsumete'ru……………si cierro mis ojos, puedo ir adentro de mi corazon_**

**_dare_****_ wo matsu no?...¿a quien estas esperando?_**

**_chiheisen_****_ no mukou kara…………escucho una voz_**

**_kikoete_****_ kuru koe wo kiite-iru………..puedo oirla atraves del horizonte_**

**_koko_****_ ni kite…….."ven aquí"_**

**_kirameku_****_ kaze ga, toiki no you ni yabarakaku………..el viento, atrapa mis hombros_**

**_kata_****_ wo tsutsumu yo………como dando una señal_**

**_chiheisen_****_ no mukou kara………..me estoy reuniendo con alguien_**

**_aruite_****_ kuru hito wo mitsumete'ru………..quien viene caminando atraves del horizonte_**

**_koko_****_ ni kite……"ven aquí"_**

**_hikaru_****_ ishi wo hitotsu kette mita………..el pateo una solitaria piedra brillante (?)_**

**_koko_****_ ni kite……"ven aquí"_**

Escucho la canción con atención. Como si lo llamara…

Después… pasaron dos años, pero el nunca se olvidaba de ese suceso. Ni de la chica de largo cabello negro como una velo nocturno. Fue cuando la vio por segunda vez.

Al inicio del semestre, termino de hablar el director y era su turno. Acomodo los papeles con tranquilidad, tan inexpresivo como siempre… fue cuando casi se atraganta con su propia saliva –pero lo disimulo bastante bien- ya que sus ojos plateados acababan de descubrir a la mismísima chica de ojos azules al lado de la castaña de hace dos años atrás. Las dos conversaban animadísimas, como esa vez. Sintió su corazón darle un vuelvo. Genial, era su turno para hablar y casi habia perdido el habla. Segundo siguiente, sintió como el director Tsukishiro –su tío- lo llamaba.

-"Presidente estudiantil, Yue Tsukishiro"

Algunas alumnas de su mismo año, el año anterior y las nuevas ahogaban un suspiro. Camino mecánicamente muy disimulado gracias a su astucia y miro los kanjis para empezar su discurso de bienvenida. Dios, los kanjis parecian caracteres chinos y no japoneses. Suspiro y se concentro. Procurando no pasar su mirada plateada sobre las dos muchachas que habia dejado ya de conversar para prestarle atención.

Termino su discurso con la misma celeridad de siempre. Sintiendo como dos pupilas ámbar lo miraban estrechando su mano. Era el turno de Shaoran Li hablar, Yue habia escuchado de el era el mejor alumno de la secundaria –que ahora pasaba a preparatoria- y que tenía un IQ de 200, le devolvió el saludo con la misma cordialidad y regreso a su butaca al lado de algunos profesores y su tío. Sin perder de vista a ambas chicas.

-"Tomoyo Daidouji"

Ese era su nombre… lo descubrió al ordenar las fichas de los inscritos del coro unos cuantos dias después. Pero mas habia sido su sorpresa al descubrir que la chica castaña habia irrumpido en el club que le habia tocado delegar ese semestre.

-"bastante interesante"

Habia dicho al descubrir a su lado a Tomoyo minutos después de haber aceptado a Kinomoto en el club. Pese a as protestas de Rae… pero mas habia sido su sorpresa cuando Sakura Kinomoto le habia ofrecido una cita con cualquier condicion que el quisiera.

No pudo otra pensar en otra opción.

-"quiero salir con Daidouji Tomoyo"

La reacción de Sakura era de esperarse, pensó. Yue era una persona por demás calculadora. Pero queria arriesgarse poco a poco se fue volviendo amigo de Sakura –a quien llega a apreciar- y le divertía de una muy extraña manera –francamente- que la castaña estuviera enamorada de Shaoran Li.

Su desdicha fue cuando se percato de que Tomoyo le gustaba Eriol Hirahizawa y que el aludido no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello, y para la desgracia de ella, Eriol vivía enamorado de la castaña. Y no habia podido soportar que una lagrima mas cayera de ella por un sujeto que ni si quiera la merecía.

Volvio a la realidad ¿Cuánto tiempo habia estado asi? Meditando. No sabia, posiblemente, minutos, horas, dias, semanas no importaba ya. Comenzaba a oscurecer. Respiro profundamente maldiciéndose a si mismo por –asi lo consideraba el- la mayor estupidez de su vida y se enrumbo a su casa.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sakura estaba pensando mientras que se abrazaba a Eriol –estaba en la parte trasera de su motocicleta- sentia como el viento azotaba sus mejillas, estaba preocupada… el senpai Yue siempre lo habia calificado como una persona extremadamente seria pero sobretodo razonal. ¿Por qué le habría dado tremendo golpe a Eriol? Estaba armando un gran rompecabezas en su cabeza. Segundos después del hecho habia recordado lo que Yue le habia pedido hace cierto tiempo. Ahora casi todo tenia sentido, digo casi, porque habia algo que aun no cuadraba.

Primera resolución: Yue senpai estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga Tomoyo

Segunda resolución: Yue senpai habría golpeado a Eriol por Tomoyo (esa continuaba siendo una hipótesis)

Tercera resolución: Tomoyo… no… no creía que esa resolución fuera posible… si no ¿Por qué Tomoyo misma le habia pedido que saliera con Eriol?

Era demasiado complicado para su pequeña cabeza. Dio un respiro resignado. Pero de todas maneras no sabia porque Yue se habia "descargado" con Eriol. No entendía. Habia gato encerrado allí mismo. Apostaba que Eriol estaba tan o mas confundido que ella misma.

-"¿estas bien, Sakura chan?"-Pregunto Eriol dando una débil sonrisa –aun se podía apreciar el lugar donde Yue habia estrellado su puño en el rostro de el- "has estado muy callada durante el viaje"

-"estoy bien…"-dijo Sakura moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro –"por cierto, ¿A dónde vamos?"

-"vamos al zoológico ¿te parece?"

-"si"-dijo ella con poco animo –"esta bien…."

Eriol habia recuperado su animo de siempre –estaba en una cita con Sakura, su primera cita juntos, los dos, ambos, sin nadie alrededor… bueno ya me entienden- y acelero aun mas dando un grito de jubilo y Sakura rió dejando de pensar en Yue y en Tomoyo por primera vez desde que abandonaron el restaurante donde Shaoran y Mei Ling trabajaban.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Shaoran regresaba a casa, habia sido un dia bastante largo y agotador, desde la pelea entre Yue y Eriol habian estado acomodando todo el restaurante, antes de que llegaran los clientes y el señor administrador. Bufo en voz baja. Parecia que ese dia habia trabajado el doble, no acostumbraba a quejarse pero habia sido un mal dia, esos de que quieres borrar con un borrador gigantesco.

Eriol se alejaba de Sakura en ese preciso instante. Dio un respingo, allí bajo su puerta –frente a SU casa- estaban Eriol y Sakura no supo el porque pero se escondió tras una columna de concreto cercana. No podía escuchar nada de lo que hablaban, pero todo indicaba que Eriol se habia despedido de una manera muy "cariñosa" con Sakura. ¡Genial! Más problemas para su vida infernal. De buena gana hubiera querido interrumpir… pero… esperen ese asunto NO le incumbía ¿cierto? Que daba que si Hirahizawa hubiera besado a Kinomoto. ESO A EL **NO LE IMPORTABA** –noten el subrayado!!- volvió a repetirse **NO LE IMPORTABA.**

Sakura se despidió de Eriol quien volvía a montar a su motocicleta alejándose de la puerta, estaba tan feliz que ni si quiera noto que Shaoran estaba a un lado. Sakura entro a casa en silencio y Shaoran fue tras ella…

Ella abría la puerta y Shaoran aceleraba.

-"¡espera!"-la cogio del brazo

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par, las llaves se le resbalaron de las manos… Shaoran habia salido de Dios sabe donde y la acababa de atrapar… aguanto la respiración…

Y se miraron durante unos segundos, no sabia que decir… ni que hacer… pero ¿Qué pretendía Shaoran en ese momento??

**_Mune_****_ no oku ga kyun to naru,…………cada vez que te veo_**

**_Hitomi_****_ ga kasanaru tabi ni ne………mi corazon se acelera_**

**_Hajimete_****_ kanjiru mono………….estoy empezando a sentir_**

**_Kore_****_ wo koi to yobu no……..el llamado del amor _**

**_Yume_****_ no naka de nando mo…….. en mis sueños siempre me dices_**

**_suki_****_ to itte 'ru kedo……… que me amas, pero_**

**_Ne_****_ Kami-Sama O-negai na no…….. ¡Oye! ¡Dios, por favor!_**

**_Kimochi_****_ todokete……dame amor_**

**_Get_****_ Your Love…………mi mano alcanzara_**

**_Kono_****_ te wo nobashi……..y tocara tu corazón _**

**_Anata no haato furetai………..para conseguir tu amor_**

**_Kyou_****_ ga tokubetsu ni naru…… hoy será un dia especial _**

**_kinenbi_****_ wo tsukuritai no…….con muchas decoraciones_**

**_Koi_****_ suru suteppu wo egao de mitsumete…… el primer paso de enamorarse es mirar y sonreír_**

**_Karada_****_-juu ga dokidoki………..mi cuerpo esta temblando _**

**_Geta-bako de surechigau dake de……y mi cabeza no esta vacía_**

**_DAN DAN kanjiru koto………..es la premonición de que en verdad_**

**_Kore_****_ wa koi no yokan?... estoy enamorada?_**

**_Mune_****_ no uchi de nando mo suki to tsubuyaite……….en esta casa el amor es siempre callado_**

**_Ne_****_ Kami-Sama O-negai na no……….¡Oye! ¡Dios, por favor!_**

**_Kimochi_****_ todokete…….dame amor_**

**_Get_****_ Your Love…………mi mano alcanzara_**

**_Kono_****_ te wo nobashi……..y tocara tu corazón _**

**_Anata no haato furetai………..para conseguir tu amor_**

**_Kyou_****_ ga tokubetsu ni naru…… hoy será un dia especial _**

**_kinenbi_****_ wo tsukuritai no…….con muchas decoraciones_**

**_Koi_****_ suru suteppi ni egao de kotaete………el primer paso de enamorarse es sonreír y responder_**

**_Get_****_ Your Love…………mi mano alcanzara_**

**_Kono_****_ te wo nobashi……..y tocara tu corazón _**

**_Anata no haato furetai………..para conseguir tu amor_**

**_Kyou_****_ ga tokubetsu ni naru…… hoy será un dia especial _**

**_kinenbi_****_ wo tsukuritai no…….con muchas decoraciones_**

**_Koi_****_ suru suteppu wo egao de mitsumete…… el primer paso de enamorarse es mirar y sonreir_**

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** Bueno, al fin se sabe que le pidió Yue a Sakura ¿creyeron que me habia olvidado de eso? Noooo, claro que no… Lime tarda, pero no olvida. Asi es Yue estaba enamorado de Tomoyo todo el tiempo jaja que Mei ni que Saku xD, personalmente pienso que Yue la merece mas que Eriol hasta el momento, pero ya veremos como marchan las cosas. Comenzamos a ver algunas reacciones "extrañas" en Shaoran y Sakura comienza a darse cuenta de las cosas… o tal vez no tanto jeje… Eriol esta en éxtasis con su misma "lucidez" de siempre y… otra vez volvemos a Shaoran ¡esta raro! ¿a que se debe eso? Pues… dejaremos a cada quien tome sus interpretaciones juju, sobre todo como termina el capitulo ¿Qué le dira Shaoran a Sakura??

La primera semana de clases paso (si eso cuenta como semana, tan solo de 3 días xD) y también la semana santa… Lime se fue de campamento a la playa y ha regresado mas quemada que como si estuviera en una parrillada jajaja… a parte que mi tio y mis primas que han venido de Alemania están por mi país y uno que otro asunto amoroso por ahí xDD… bueno enredo jajaja… e… to… pero nadie –ni si quiera Lime- le gana al enredo de los castaños del fic. Dios ya parece que estudiamos matemáticas aquí veamos Yue/Tomoyo/Eriol/Sakura/Shaoran sumadas Mei Ling y Sheifa por ahí!! Genial tenemos un heptágono amoroso xDDDD!! Jajaja no hacer caso, Lime esta loca jajaja…

**Reviews.-**

**Mary****-Loki**: Oh muchas gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado. Jajaja see nos vamos a enfermar con tanta Mei Ling rondando. Bueno creo que el capi resolvio tus dos grandes intrigas hasta ahora jaja creo que esta mas claro ¿cierto? Gracias por la suerte, toy tratando de actualizar lo mas rapido posible ya que ya se vienen mis practicas y mis laboratorios waaaaaaaa!! Miedo!! Tu suerte me va a ayudar mucho…!!

**Johanna**** Ikari: (**oh eso es aleman ) hallo!! Sip, bueno como en este capi se menciona Yue esta enamorado de Tomoyo desde hace mucho tiempo y recien nos damos cuenta jajaja… Si, realmente Tomoyo es unica, pobrecita UU comienzo a compadecerla jajaja espero que con este capi se te hayan subidos los animos ¿Qué le dira Shaoran a Sakura en el prox capi?? Uhhhh!! Ya nos leemos!! Besos!!

**Namiko** Acepto tu critica porque hay veces que incluso yo siento lo mismo, pero trato de poner todo mi empeño para que la historia siga la trayectoria que por ejemplo tenia al principio. Creo que esta bien, porque de todas maneras nada es perfecto en la vida xDD… jajaja me da gusto que la hayas criticado porque me sirve para mejorar lo tomare en cuenta. Muchas gracias. Nos seguidos leyendo hasta pronto.

**Sayuri:** Hola!! Gracias, me alegra que lo hayas encontrado divertido. Jajaja todos sueñas con que borremos a Mei Ling del mapa, si, porque no xDD… ya estorban mucho jajaja hasta prontito!!

**Angy****. B Mizuhara:** Jajaja ya comprendes el porque de Yue en todo este embrollo. Aquí esta la actualizacion, ojala que te haya gustado y lo sigas leyendo!! Nos leemos!!

**Adazu** Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo!! Voy a tratar de actualizar lo mas rapido posible!! No te preocupes!! O por lo menos no tardarme mucho xD… adiosito!!

**Shiriko.Sakura** Sip!! A Yue senpai le gusta Tomoyo!! Mi idea era esa que creyeran que le gustaba Mei Ling o Sakura jajaja pero al final le gustaba Tomoyo uuuuhhhh!! Noooooo!! No me jales las patas O.O!! Si, ya toy envuelta en la horrenda vida universitaria (tercer año, casi mitad de carrera xSS) … mmmm en mi pais no hay preparatoria, solo hay cinco años de secundaria y después a la universidad…. Creo que deberia haber prepa pero weno eso lo deciden el ministerio ¬¬X y no yo xD…!! Sigo… sigo… pronto… espero xD

**Undine** Espero que ya hayas descubierto el motivo uhhh!! Eriol esta mas ciego que un murciélago. No se dio cuenta que Shaoran estaba a medio metro de el cuando paso con su motocicleta xD… uhhh vamos a ver que me escribes en este capitulo nos leemos!!

**Gabyhyatt** sip, fue Yue todo el tiempo, por motivos que se explican en el capi

**Chibik****-Lady:** Oh si… el titulo fue ideal!! Jo, jo, jo… siii!! Yue esta re-lindo 0 ya quisiera ser Tomoyo xD jajaja Dicen que lo que no se hurta se hereda (o era algo asi xD…) o sea que viene de familia hacer la vida cuadraditos a Sakura y por ahí tambien a Shaoran ¿cierto? Jajaja see aunque creo que Yue no lo golpeo lo suficientemente fuerte…. Creo… hasta prontito!

**Jitex** Que bueno que hayas aprendido a subir un review - muchas gracias… bueno subir un fic es facil vas a tu cuenta en das en el boton donde dice "documents" y alli subes tu documento le pones un nombre adecuado luego vas a "stories" y pones "create a new story" y sigues los pasos… después de unas cuantas horas tu fic esta subido si tiene un problema me vuelves a preguntar. Es realmente muy facil… aunque tambien es facil perderse xD.

**Jaarin** ¡mas hurras a Yue!! Wiiiii!! Definitivamente se lo tiene merecido. Si Sakura se complica la vida ella misma o Lime se lo complica… dejaremos a Sakura xD… ¡¡ Yo quiero mis vacaciones de vuelta buaaaaaa!! Se fueron como el agua entre los dedos buaaaaaa!! Muchas gracias, ya nos leemos en la proxima actualizacion. Adiosito!!

**Adrymar91:** Aquí esta la actualizacion lo mas rapido que me lo he permitido, tratare de actualizar pronto. Nos leemos!!

**Arisa****-Clampfan:** Muchas gracias, me da gusto que te haya gustado. Oh si recontra diferentes, por ello el universo alterno!! Jajaja ojala que te haya respondido tu pregunta muchas gracias por tu suerte!! Ya nos leemos!! Hasta prontito!!

**Aki****-KHL:** me agrada que te guste… jajaja una mas al club de las confundidas, realmente el titulo fue bastante adecuado jajaja… espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo. Ohh!! Eso tambien se respondio en este capitulo ¡por fin! Hasta lueguito!! Te veo en el siguiente capi

**Notas finales: Bueno amigos lectores, Lime se despide para continuar con su pesada vida universitaria xD… y, si, también con el fanfic para que pronto tengamos nueva actualización. Ya nos leemos prontito!! Cuidense mucho!! Y dejen mas reviews jajajaja… **

**Adiosito**

**Lime**


	14. Los celos

**_Itazurana Kiss_**

**_Capitulo XV_**

**_Los celos_**

Se bajo de la motocicleta de Eriol. Ya estaba bastante avanzada la noche. La habia pasado realmente bien, en compañía de –su amigo- Eriol. No lo podía negar. Después del infortunio en el sitio donde laboraba –otra vez en sus pensamientos- Shaoran Li, habia procurado apartar los pensamientos e hipótesis de su cabeza. Sakura se encontraba despidiéndose de Eriol, quien estaba por de más decirlo… extasiado con la castaña.

-"¡que divertido dia, Sakura! ¡Muchas gracias por la oportunidad! Espero que no te haya desvelado mucho"

Sakura esbozo una sonrisa de cortesía.

-"no, esta bien… Eriol"-repuso dándose cuenta que el peliazul esperaba por una respuesta y se preguntaba si Shaoran tardaría mucho en llegar a casa o si ya estaba dentro de ella en esos instantes ¡bah, que mas da!

-"bueno… entonces, nos vemos mañana"-siguió su –amigo- Eriol, dispuesto a marcharse de una buena vez por todas… esperen… ¿A dónde se dirigía el rostro de –su amigo- Eriol?

Sakura aparto los labios de Eriol moviendo su cabeza casi calculadoramente permitiendo que el chico le diera un beso en la mejilla –muy cercano- a sus labios. Eriol se incomodo un poco por el gesto, pero entendió rápidamente dándole una ultima sonrisa a "su amiga" Sakura subió otra vez a su motocicleta alzando una mano en gesto de despedida por ultima vez.

Ella le respondió el despido con una mano y con una sonrisa débil mirándolo acelerar demasiado… feliz. Busco el juego de llaves que tía Ieran le habia dado hace unas cuantas semanas en lo mas profundo de su bolso, después de unos cuantos segundos las escurridizas llaves fueron encontradas por sus dedos y se giro a abrir la puerta de la casa Li.

Iba a introducir la susodicha llave en la cerradura cuando sintió como una fuerte mano –salía de quien sabe donde- cogia su mano libre…

-"¡espera!"

No… no podía estar pasando eso… ¿Shaoran? ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Ok, seguro estaba regresando de trabajar, pero porque en todos los santos cielos tenia que detenerla de esa manera.

-"¿Sha…. Shaoran?"-pregunto asombradísima sintiendo la mirada ámbar de el sobre ella. No lo soportaba… -"bu… buenas noches… ¿lle… llegas de trabajar?"

La respuesta era mas que obvia.

-"si"

Fue un cortante monosílabo, que fueron como hielos para la ojiverde. –"en… entiendo… ¿Qué sucede?"

-"¿te divertiste?"

-"¿Eh?"-pregunto Sakura sintiéndose en un interrogatorio del cual estaba segura que NO QUERIA PARTICIPAR en esos instantes y mucho menos sintiendo la mirada "acusadora" de Shaoran sobre ella ¿Por qué estaba actuando de esa manera? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no simplemente entraba, era sarcástico y la dejaba "vivir"?

-"me refiero con Hirahizawa"-bufo mirando el semblante de ella –"después de que destruyeron todo el local, digo"

Sakura frunció el ceño sintiéndose ofendida, pero tomando una dulce venganza –"¡si! ¡me divertí mucho! ¿algún problema?"

-"ninguno"-continuo siendo tan exasperante como siempre –"ustedes siempre los torpes destruyen todos los lugares a donde van… solo espero que Tomoeda siga en pie si es que siguen saliendo"

-"¡eres un idiota!"

-"no he oído que hayan idiotas con un coeficiente intelectual de 200"-espeto con una sonrisa malévola entrando ya en su casa con un dedo apuntando hacia su sien –"¿te quedaras afuera toda la noche? Es mejor, asi evitamos que destruyas la casa también"

Sakura reprimió su furia entrando a zancadas. Azotando la puerta con fuerza y dirigiéndose a su habitación, Shaoran ya habia entrado en la suya, lo que no entendía era porque todo el cuestionario sobre la cita con Eriol.

Acaso… habia un sentimiento que albergaba dentro de ella…

¿Serian celos lo que sentía Shaoran Li? ¡No… que bah!! Ni mucho menos de Eriol… es decir, ella sabia que el sabia –parece un trabalenguas- que estaba enamorada de el ¿cierto? Pero lo que no sabia es que si el castaño solo le gustaba burlarse de ella –que era lo mas probable- y divertirse a costa suya o que en verdad –por lo menos- sentía algo por ella.

Cabía esa pequeña esperanza e ilusión dentro de su pecho en esos instantes.

Y pensando en ello. Se quedo profundamente dormida.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sonó el timbre que indicaba el fin de las clases. Habia visto a Eriol muy animado contando cada detalle de su cita con Sakura a Yamazaki y con el a medio salón. Se habia quedado muda observando desde su pupitre. Sakura habia llegado tarde como era costumbre y todos ya murmuraban sobre la cita entre Eriol y ella una vez que el profesor Touya habia entrado a clases. Pudo escabullirse de la castaña gracias a los talleres –Sakura iba a tennis y ella a coro- asi que ya se disponía a abandonar la sala de música donde se encontraba el lujoso piano que adornaba el centro de la estancia.

Sonrió débilmente pasando sus delicados y blancos dedos sobre el instrumento musical. Tantas veces lo habia escuchado. Ella no sabia tocarlo, pero le gustaba escuchar que alguien lo tocase para ella. Recordaba vagamente que su padre –que habia fallecido ya hacia algunos años- le tocaba algunas piezas cuando era pequeña. Tal vez era por eso que le tenia cierto cariño a este.

-"¿quieres que toque algo para usted, señorita Daidouji?"

La voz la saco de sus recuerdos y se volteo hacia donde provenía. El senpai Yue Tsukishiro se encontraba bajo el umbral de la puerta. La amatista sonrió saludándolo cortésmente.

-"¿sabe tocar el piano, Yue senpai?"

-"hace tiempo que no lo hago, pero me gustaría que me escuchara"-dijo el atractivo muchacho de cabello plateado

-"pensaba que estaba en el club de tennis"-dijo Tomoyo observando mientras que el chico se sentaba en la banquita del piano posando sus largos y finos dedos sobre las teclas.

-"decidí retirarme temprano"-fue cortante, pero no duro –"espero que le agrade"

-"muchas gracias"

Yue comenzó a tocar la dulce melodía. Tomoyo se sorprendió… esa canción… esa canción… era…

-"_yuuhi__ ga akaku sougen ni furu yo_…."-pronuncio Tomoyo sintiendo la melodía de la canción –"Koko ni kite ¿Cómo conoce esa canción?"

-"Ven aquí"-continuo Yue –"es la canción que estaba cantando cuando yo la conocí"

-"¿Cuándo nos conocimos?"-pregunto Tomoyo aun mas sorprendida que antes –"no lo entiendo"

-"hace dos años… en el parque Pingüino. Para el festival del clavel. La canción que escribiste"-los acordes seguían y fue el único sonido que hubo en la estancia durante los siguientes minutos hasta que cesaron, dando por terminada la canción y la charla –"no quiero que llore por alguien que no la merece, señorita Daidouji"

Yue camino hacia la salida sin dirigir la mirada a Tomoyo, quien estaba mas que sorprendida. ¿Cómo era posible que….?

-"hasta pronto"-se despidió el senpai dirigiendo una mirada ávida hacia la ventana que no paso desapercibida por la amatista, quien rápido dirigía sus miradas hacia el punto donde Yue las habia dirigido segundos antes.

No…

Eriol estaba parado frente al ventanal…

El peliazul sonrió con nostalgia dándose media vuelta y abandonando su vista. Indicando que habia escuchado todo. ¿Desde cuando habia estado ahí?

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-"¡¿una fiesta de disfraces?!"-pregunto Sakura mirando a Naoko quien estaba mas que emocionada –"¿de cosas tenebrosas?"

-"¡vamos, Sakura! ¡no son cosas tenebrosas! ¡Son personajes de terror!"-dijo sacando TODO un cargamento de historietas y libros de terror –"ves: Drácula de Bramstoker, Frankeistein de Mary Sheller, fantasmas en halloween, los celtas"-dijo acomodándose los lentes con precisión –"¿no es emocionante?"

-"creo que Sakura no definiría precisamente emocionante, Naoko"-sonrió Rika mirando a la castaña escabullirse detrás de Chiharu

-"ya, Sakura… tranquila. Además son solo disfraces, no son reales"-la calmo su amiga –"¿para que son los fondos?"

-"para el nuevo gimnasio"-informo Naoko sacando un cartel entre sus libros –"miren aquí esta la publicidad que me dio la profesora Mizuki del salón A"

-"sera dentro de una semana. Estoy segura que será muy divertido"-repuso Rika –"y a nosotras nos toca hacer la decoración… por cierto ¿Dónde esta Tomoyo?"

-"me dijo que tenia que regresar a casa pronto"-informo Sakura –"últimamente no la he estado viendo mucho ¿ustedes?"

Las tres chicas negaron.

-"bueno me voy"-dijo Chiharu apartándose del grupo –"Takashi va a cenar en mi casa hoy, asi que sera mejor que me vaya apresurando. Lo mas probable es que ya se haya deshecho de Eriol y va en camino"

Rika y Naoko rieron ante el comentario de Chiharu. Sakura permaneció en silencio. Habia salido con Eriol dos veces mas desde la vez en que Shaoran la interrogo. Claro que como amigos. Pero últimamente le preocupaba mucho el estado de animo de su amigo. Es decir, no es que no fuera casi el mismo de siempre, si no que… lo habia notado _extraño_ en cierta manera. También no entendía, pero comenzaba a sentir que Tomoyo la esquivaba.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Las cosas entre Shaoran y ella estaban como siempre. Vivian bajo el mismo techo, sin embargo no se dirigían prácticamente la palabra. Sakura se habia propuesto a olvidarlo –por fin- pero como vivir y dormir bajo el mismo techo no ayudaba mucho. Además que siempre estaba presente ese misterioso sentimiento de la incertidumbre.

¿Me quiere o no?

No quería seguir atormentándose con eso. Por esa razón, habia aceptado las salidas con Eriol, por esa razón estaba empeñada en olvidar a Shaoran.

Por esa razón…

Odiaba amarlo tanto…

Y a el le parecía bien –que lo olvidara- asi que… estaba decidido… ¿cierto?

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tumbado sobre su cama. Era su dia libre. Se encontraba leyendo uno de sus tantos libros favoritos. Miro el reloj de su alcoba. Era cerca de las 11 de la noche. Prontamente, un ruido que le resultaba curiosamente ya,… familiar entraba desde su ventana.

Una motocicleta.

¿Qué no tenían reparo?

Bufo tratando de concentrarse –otra vez- en su lectura. Después de unos minutos de no prestar complemente atención a SU lectura se acerco a la ventana escuchando el molesto ruido que producía la motocicleta de Eriol Hirahizawa. Shaoran iba a abrir ya una campaña para que destruyeran todas las motocicletas del mundo. ¿Cómo un ruido puede ser tan molesto?

Escucho pasos fuera de su habitación, y una puerta cerrándose.

Maldijo.

Porque… porque… porque… y una vez mas PORQUE le importaba… no, es decir no le importaba. Ya habia pasado cerca de un mes de las salidas entre Eriol y Sakura, y cada vez era mas… como decir perdón, menos importante –para el- Kinomoto podría salir con quien quiera, si quisiera podía salir con el mismísimo demonio en persona y a el no le importaría ¿cierto?

Bufo una vez más. Botando ya su lectura provechosa a un lado de su habitación. Abriendo su armario para cambiarse la pijama.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

No sabia que DEMONIOS estaba haciendo ahí.

Era la PEOR idea que habia tenido en toda su existencia. Recordaba en la tarde haberse burlado del horrendo disfraz que portaba la castaña –después de no hablarle en días- pero el momento lo ameritaba.

-"pareces un globo"-dijo despectivo leyendo desde el sillón de su sala –"¿en serio vas a salir a la calle asi? Te van a confundir con una bolsa para la basura, solo que blanca"

-"¡vuélvelo a decir!"-grito ella furiosa –"¡me costo mucho hacerlo!"

-"si…. Se nota"-volvió a ser sarcástico. Sakura le lanzo una bola de papel desde donde estaba y Shaoran la esquivo con mucha anticipación

-"¡me voy!"-grito Sakura siendo despedida por Ieran desde la puerta.

-"iras por Sakura luego"-le dijo su progenitora –"ya que no quisiste que te hiciera un traje de drácula, iras por ella"-dijo complemente apenada –"aunque serias un conde drácula bastante atractivo ¡jo, jo, jo!"

-"¿iré por ese globo?"-dijo señalando a Sakura a lo lejos que se alejaba con dos de sus amigas

-"iras por Sakura"-sentencio

Y allí estaba parado. Buscando al "globo Sakura" por la fiesta. Fue cuando se encontró con un par de ojos que lo miraban desde la oscuridad.

Mei Ling vestida de vampiresa hizo su aparición caminando seductoramente hacia Shaoran.

-"Shaoran…. Pensé que no ibas a venir"-dijo completamente feliz moviendo sus caderas permitiendo ver la sinuosidad de su figura –"que bueno"

-"¿has visto al globo de Kinomoto por aquí?"-pregunto sin prestarle atención a los coqueteos de Mei Ling

-"ven, necesito hablar contigo"-dijo cogiendo la mano de el entre las suyas –"después buscaras a la torpe de Kinomoto, solo acompáñame"

Shaoran rodó los ojos. Si Mei Ling quería hablarle tanto, esta bien… realmente no estaba de muy buen humor. Se habia cruzado con Hirahizawa en la puerta y le habia dicho muy en claro que no le diría el paradero del "globo Sakura". Habia aprovechado en burlarse del traje de momia que llevaba el peliazul junto a su amigo Tamazaki, Yamazaki o algo asi, que casi habían terminado a los golpes –bueno, por parte de Eriol-… como cada vez que se veían.

Ambos entraron un viejo comedor de la escuela.

El castaño esperaba lo que tenia que decirle la chica para por fin abandonar el lugar.

-"me gustas Shaoran…"

**_Mune_****_ no oku ga kyun to naru,…………cada vez que te veo_**

**_Hitomi_****_ ga kasanaru tabi ni ne………mi corazón se acelera_**

**_Hajimete_****_ kanjiru mono………….estoy empezando a sentir_**

**_Kore_****_ wo koi to yobu no……..el llamado del amor _**

**_Yume_****_ no naka de nando mo…….. en mis sueños siempre me dices_**

**_suki_****_ to itte 'ru kedo……… que me amas, pero_**

**_Ne_****_!_********_Kami-Sama_****_ O-negai na no…….. ¡Oye! ¡Dios, por favor!_**

**_Kimochi_****_ todokete……dame amor_**

**_Get_****_ Your Love…………mi mano alcanzara_**

**_Kono_****_ te wo nobashi……..y tocara tu corazón _**

**_Anata no haato furetai………..para conseguir tu amor_**

**_Kyou_****_ ga tokubetsu ni naru…… hoy será un dia especial _**

**_kinenbi_****_ wo tsukuritai no…….con muchas decoraciones_**

**_Koi_****_ suru suteppu wo egao de mitsumete…… el primer paso de enamorarse es mirar y sonreír_**

**_Karada_****_-juu ga dokidoki………..mi cuerpo esta temblando _**

**_Geta-bako de surechigau dake de……y mi cabeza no esta vacía_**

**_DAN DAN kanjiru koto………..es la premonición de que en verdad_**

**_Kore_****_ wa koi no yokan?... estoy enamorada?_**

**_Mune_****_ no uchi de nando mo suki to tsubuyaite……….en esta casa el amor es siempre callado_**

**_Ne_****_! Kami-Sama O-negai na no……….¡Oye! ¡Dios, por favor!_**

**_Kimochi_****_ todokete…….dame amor_**

**_Get_****_ Your Love…………mi mano alcanzara_**

**_Kono_****_ te wo nobashi……..y tocara tu corazón _**

**_Anata_****_ no haato furetai………..para conseguir tu amor_**

**_Kyou_****_ ga tokubetsu ni naru…… hoy será un dia especial _**

**_kinenbi_****_ wo tsukuritai no…….con muchas decoraciones_**

**_Koi_****_ suru suteppi ni egao de kotaete………el primer paso de enamorarse es sonreír y responder_**

**_Get Your Love…………mi mano alcanzara_**

**_Kono_****_ te wo nobashi……..y tocara tu corazón _**

**_Anata no haato furetai………..para conseguir tu amor_**

**_Kyou_****_ ga tokubetsu ni naru…… hoy será un dia especial _**

**_kinenbi_****_ wo tsukuritai no…….con muchas decoraciones_**

**_Koi_****_ suru suteppu wo egao de mitsumete…… el primer paso de enamorarse es mirar y sonreir_**

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** Ok, siento el retraso… pero… como comprenderán… ya empezaron mis practicas ¡¡ y no tengo mucho tiempo disponible. Pero como me han estado comentando que el capitulo pasado les quedo corto aquí hay uno mas larguito para que sigan alimentando el vicio jajaja… como podemos ver, Shaoran se esta comportando un poco mas como un chico normal que como cuando empezamos el fic ¿Por qué será? Uhhh… Los primeros pasos de Yue por conquistar a Tomoyo se están dando a conocer y Eriol esta raro… mas que antes… pero como que han dado muchas rondas de celos en este capitulo ¿cierto? Y extrañamente no vienen de la castaña, esta bien, ya la hemos hecho sufrir mucho es mejor que le demos un respiro… ¿no? al final Mei Ling ya le soltó la bomba que quería soltarle desde hace unos capítulos atrás ¿Dónde esta Sakura cuando se la necesita? ¡ah!! Ya veremos que le dice Shaoran en el siguiente capitulo, solo les digo que se sorprenderán mucho de su respuesta O.o??

Este capitulo me inspire un poco en una de mis canciones favoritas… "Odio amarte tanto" de Rihanna con David Bisbal… o la amo, ya que no solo me describe lo de SS si no también mi propio mundo complejo personal xDD, ahora muy parecido a la situación de la castaña xDD… jajaja…

Me olvide mencionar en el capitulo anterior el nombre de la canción de Tomoyo que Yue lo dice en español es "Koko ni kite" que es ciertamente "Ven aquí" y forma parte del repertorio de la segunda película de Sakura. Me gusta muchísimo esa canción.

Un agradecimiento muy especial a mi One chan, Mikki chan!! Te kelo mucho, hermanita!! Gracias por la dedicatoria en el omake. "El Verdadero Legado: Las hermanas Turcas" Para quien no la conozcan ni conozcan su fic (que es considerado como el mejor de CCS léanlo, sobre todo para las nuevas generaciones de lectores y escritores)

**Reviews.-**

**Saku****-Sumiya**: Jajaja si, pues claro que le importa, porque si no, no le daria muchas vueltas al asunto ¿no? ¡ji, ji, ji! Y queda comprobado mas con este capitulo, Oh si!

**Chibik****-Lady:** Bueno, si creo que lo de Yue sorprendio a muchos. Sip, se la merece mas que el inepto de Eriol xD. Si, pues Shaoran es un caso veamos como reacciona Shaoran en el siguiente capitulo… prometo que se quedaran… sorprendidos. Gracias, ya nos leemos pronto!

**Mary****-Loki:** Que bueno que la hayas estado esperando, supongo que esta tambien ¿no? Jiji creo que al final voy a hacer una estadistica de a cuantas personas les sorprendio lo de Yue y Tomoyo y creo que mas del 80 por ciento esta sorprendido xD… (ya Lime… demasiada estadistica xD p) si, Yue se la va a quitar y ya empezo su plan "conquista a Tomoyo" xD. Siiiiiii chocolateeeeee!! I luv U, chocolate!! Lime es amante a morir del chocolate, ya saben que regalarme por mi cumpleaños!! Jaja ya hablamos.

**Johanna****-Ikari:** Hallooooo!! Jijiji, sip Yue esta enamorado de Tomoyo UU ojala que se lo diga pronto…. Bueno ya veremos que sucede. Uy, si lo de SxS es muy cierto, ojala que Shaoran acepte en su dura cabeza que siente algo por Sakura o si no le estrellare algo para que abra los ojos. Eriol es un ciego sin duda alguna, aunque bueno lo del ventanal queda bastante que pensar cierto? Creo que seria difícil para Tomoyo hacer eso, pero ya lo sabremos jijiji. Chuuuuussss!! xD!!

**Adazu****:** Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra haberte sorprendido, ya nos leemos!!

**aki****-KHL****:** Jijiji, siiiii!! Mas vale que lo creas 0! Si, definitivamente te deja con muchas dudas, pero esa es la idea al final de cuentas no? mas intriga siiiii!! O.o pobre PC, le tengo compasión UU, tranquila no mas con la compu jijiji ojala que te haya gustado este capitulo. Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, saludos!!

**Arisa****-Clampfan:** Hola! Sip, definitivamente era nuestra amatista mártir, el origen del golpe de Yue al despistado de Eriol. Uy, si que pego fuerte la noticia de YuexTomoyo xD, bueno si es extraño… pero asi es jajaja… Jijiji, ya Shaoran esta reaccionando ¡al fin! Después de haberlo chancado durante mas de 12 capítulos por fin… algo… aquí esta la continuación, disfrútala! Adiosito!

**Gabyhyatt****:** Sii!! Ojala que Tomoyo le de una oportunidad y si, de hecho que Yue es tan…. Guapo mucho mas que Eriol y que me perdonen sus fans… UU

**Krlita****:** Aquí esta un capitulo un poco mas largo para compensar el otro. Jajaja muchas gracias, ojala que te haya gustado este capitulo también. Hasta pronto!

**Shiriko.Sakura****:** Jiji (Lime suspira) me salve xD. Voy en la mitad de tortura universitaria… aunque tiene sus pro y sus contra como todas las cosas del mundo. Siiiii Shaoran esta celoso y nadie que me lo niegue, ni si quiera el mismo. Si, pues que mal que Ieran se lo perdió xD… era un buen chantaje de todas maneras. Jijiji tan o igual que las fotos de niña de Shaoran jajaja. Ya nos leemos, bye!

**Undine****:** ¡lo leíste rápido! Mentira!! Si, me quedo algo corto, creo que fue por la doble canción, pero este capitulo esta un poco mas larguito para que lo disfrutes un poco mas. Si… que le habrá picado a Shaoran uuhhh creo que todos sabemos ya eso ¿no? Hasta lueguito!

**Jaarin****:** Hii!! Si!! Créelo!! La noticia del año! P si, es demasiado para ella, cierto UU que se le va a hacer xD. Comparto tu tristeza de entrar otra vez a clases xD bueno que se va a hacer xD gajes del oficio no?? si a estudiar…¡¡ es un mal necesario de todas maneras. Espero verte pronto también.

**Rosh**** Bernal:** Si, muchas gracias… las dos semanas que tuve jajaja fueron divertidas mientras duraron UU si…. Hay que hacer sufrir a nuestro castaño favorito!! Que sufra… es hombre!! Espero no haberme tardado tanto, ya nos leemos!! Bye bye!

**Jitex****:** xD nu importa, pregunta no mas yo también cuando inicie ni si quiera sabia como dejar un review me confundía jajaja pero ya luego uno se acostumbra. Espero que puedas subir tus fanfics. Supongo que en este capitulo querrás matar a Mei Ling mas que en otro, ya leeremos lo que dice Shaoran en el prox. cap. Muchas suerte, hasta pronto!

**Hikky****:** Ya no imagines, aquí esta en vivo, en directo y a todo color…. No literalmente claro. Espero que te haya satisfecho esa escena y con ella el capitulo que esta mas larguito también. Nos leemos pronto.

**Polita**** Apont:** Jiiji ahora la pregunta es que dirá Shaoran a Mei Ling, creo que se esta volviendo "pregúntenle a Shaoran" xD… jajaja…. Si, definitivamente fue sorpresivo los sentimientos de Yue por Tomoyo y su plan "conquista a Tomoyo" ya esta en marcha jajaja… muchas gracias!! yo también te envió muchos saludos desde aquí, Lima-Perú!

**Zuli**** Potter:** Jajaja…. Yo se que te mata la intriga!! Pero… ya veremos lo que dice Shaoran en el siguiente capitulo!! Será una gran sorprensaaaa!! Jajaja… espero que te haya agradado el capitulo!! Adiosito!!

**Itzia****-Hime: **Sip, por fin jiji. Ojala que te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo!! Ya nos leemos!!

**Nota Final: Como siempre pidiendo paciencia y comprensión ya saben porque!! Saludos a todos los lectores que por una o por otra razon no dejan review y espero que me sigan en el proximo capitulo!! Tratare de actualizar rapido, esperen el capitulo con ansias!!**

**Hasta prontito, un beso**

**Lime.**


	15. La proposicion

**_Itazurana Kiss_**

**_Capitulo XV_**

**_La proposición_**

Escondida donde estaba se podía ver, si ver, todo lo que ocurría. Su perspectiva era excelente. Lo que daría por escuchar lo que estaban diciendo. ¡Genial! Ni una palabra, solo podía observar tenuemente como los labios de ella se movían y ningún sonido audible –desde el sitio donde estaba- se hacia presente.

Sakura habia visto como los dos: Shaoran y Mei Ling entraban al viejo comedor. Casi le da un patatús cuando Eriol comenzaba a quejarse de que se acababa de encontrarse con Li en la puerta, asi que habia peinado prácticamente el lugar para saber si Shaoran habría venido disfrazado –si, claro por curiosidad no mas xD- y se lo encontró junto a Mei Ling quien prácticamente lo llevaba de la mano sacándolo de la fiesta… ¡eso si que no!!

Los celos la carcomían. ¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo los DOS SOLOS ahí adentro?

En fin, tenia que conformarse con ser una simple observadora. Pero si Mei Ling se propasaba iba a interrumpir, eso si.

-"me gustas, Shaoran"

El aludido miro a Mei Ling como si le estuviera hablando del clima. Suspiro, ya lo sabía.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos.

-"¿me vas a responder?"

-"no tengo nada que decirte"-corto fieramente dispuesto a marcharse

-"espera…."-dijo Mei Ling retuviendolo de su chaqueta –"te gusta alguien cierto"

Shaoran ahora si estaba sorprendido, pero lo cubrió rápidamente –"…"

-"si… te gusta alguien… ¿es Kinomoto?"

-"no te incumbe. Además yo siempre te he visto como una buena amiga"-siguió –"nada mas. Lo que sienta por Kinomoto o por otra persona no te incumbe realmente"-fue lo ultimo que dijo Shaoran al levantarse dejando a Mei Ling en la nada.

Sakura no comprendía que habia pasado, pero se daba una idea. Mei Ling estaba sentada, casi postrada en la silla sin decir una sola palabra. Juraría que estaba a punto de llorar y Shaoran se levantaba de su asiento no sin antes ponerle una mano en el hombro y decirle algo mas que por supuesto no alcanzo a oír.

-"vámonos, globo"-dijo al pasar por su lado…. Esperen… ¿acaso Shaoran SABIA que ELLA estaba ahí? –"te ves espantosa, mas de lo normal"

-"¿sa… sabias que estaba ahí?"

Shaoran bufo –"por supuesto, con ese disfraz tan enorme cualquiera en Japón se daría cuenta de que eres tu"

Sakura lo miro sin protestar sintiendo pena por la muchacha de cabello negro que aun reposaba en la silla, ahora cubriendo sus blancas manos sobre su rostro. Posiblemente, no se habia dado cuenta de su presencia aun. Decidió correr hacia Shaoran quien ya la dejaba bastante atrás.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-"de verdad hubieras estado ahí, Tomoyo"-dijo una animada Rika llegando a la escuela encontrándose con Tomoyo en la puerta del salón –"Sakura pregunto por ti y la verdad que Naoko y Chiharu te extrañaron un montón. Después de todo, gran parte de la decoración fue idea tuya"

-"lo siento… de verdad quería venir. Pero ya sabes los problemas que esta teniendo mi madre con el abuelo enfermo y…"

-"si, claro… lo entiendo… ¿eh, Tomoyo?"

Rika poso las miradas sobre la pareja que estaba frente suyo. Eriol y Sakura conversaban en el corredor. Aparentemente, el ojiazul tenía prácticamente acorralada a la chica. Y le estaba hablando con una seriedad increíble. Sakura asentía.

-"ejem… buenos días"-dijo fuertemente Rika dando un ligero codazo a la amatista quien se quedaba impávida.

Los dos chicos devolvieron el saludo a su amiga y luego saludaron a Tomoyo. Sakura observaba a su amiga quien estaba mas blanca que de costumbre. Tomoyo salio con una excusa dirigiéndose rápidamente a la sala de profesores.

Si lo que Eriol le habia comentado por teléfono la noche anterior… lo que acababa de ver… solo seria la confirmación de lo que habia dicho. No quería, no quería que eso pasara… no quería…

-"mañana le diré a Sakura que se case conmigo"

La propuesta le habia caído como un balde de agua fría, por supuesto. –"pe… pero de que tontería estas hablando. ¡Tenemos 17 años, Eriol!"-reclamo acentuando la ultima exclamación

-"lo se… pero es lo único que se me ocurre para que deje de vivir bajo el mismo techo de Li y seguir pensando en el"

-"…"

-"¿Tomoyo? ¿estas ahí?"

-"¿mañana se lo dirás?"

-"si. Además yo cumplo 18 pronto y Sakura todavía falta unos cuantos meses. Supongo que esperaremos. Solo espero que acepte… y que algún dia me pueda querer como quiere a Li"

Tomoyo sintió la nostalgia de su amigo aun estando detrás del auricular. Tenia ganas de romper a llorar, de verdad, de verdad Eriol estaba enamorado de Sakura. Era como una puñalada directamente al corazón  ¿Cómo el amor puede doler tanto? Solo le restaba pensar que… que nunca quería volver a enamorarse, tenía miedo. Pero sobre todo sufría por dentro.

-"entonces has tomado una decisión"

-"si"-afirmo el –"bueno, nos vemos mañana en clases. Adiós"

La comunicación se cortó sin dar tiempo a que ella se despidiera. Tomoyo miro el reloj sobre su mesita apuntando casi las ocho de la noche, su vista se nublaba… y pronto sintió como gruesas y calidas lágrimas invadían su níveo rostro. En ella se iban sus esperanzas, sus ilusiones pero sobre todo su amor. Su amor no correspondido.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Mei Ling caminaba cabizbaja por el gimnasio. Habia sido una noche terrible. Se habia despertado tres veces seguidas y tenia unas ojeras enormes. Con un terrible dolor en su pecho, pero extrañamente se sentía libre. Por fin, libre del sentimiento que tenía hacia Shaoran.

-"¿aun en el gimnasio, Rae?"

Levanto la mirada y vio como unas penetrantes pupilas plateadas se posaban sobre ella. Se sintió intimidada por algunos segundos. Era como si el mismísimo Shaoran la estuviera observando tras ellas. Después de todo, el senpai Yue era muy atractivo.

-"si, senpai. Olvide algunas cosas en el vestidor de chicas. Pero que esta haciendo aquí"

-"practicando"

-"¿basket?"

La pelota reboto hasta los pies de la chica. Momentos antes Yue acababa de encestar un buen tiro desde casi la otra parte de la cancha. Mei Ling sonrió levantándola y corriendo hacia Yue con unos rápidos movimientos logro "esquivar" al alto muchacho y encestar.

-"buen tiro"-continuo Yue acomodándose un mechón de cabello plateado tras una oreja –"¿también juegas basket?"

-"no tan bien como el tennis"-repuso ella sonriendo

Yue nada dijo, súbitamente le arrebato la pelota de las manos y comenzó con su tribleo mirando amenazadoramente a su amiga –"pruébalo"-dijo desafiante.

Mei Ling asintio preparándose para el ataque.

-"por favor, Tomoyo ¡dime que te pasa!"

Justo en esos instantes una desesperada Rika pugnaba por descubrir porque acababa de encontrar a su amiga en un rincón del teatro –donde ella ensayaba- llorando desesperadamente. –"¿Qué te sucede, estas lastimada? ¿le sucedió algo a tu madre o a tu abuelo?"

Tomoyo solo lloraba.

-"¿desde a que hora estas aquí? ¡Hace mucho ya que terminaron las clases!"-protesto –"espera, ire a buscar ayuda. Por favor, Tomoyo por todos los dioses, dime algo"

-"no vayas…."-susurro entre sollozos –"ya no puedo mas, Rika"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Eriol le va a proponer matrimonio a Sakura… HOY"

-"¿QUE??"

-"si… el… el tiene que…"

-"¡por Dios, Tomoyo! ¡Me estas diciendo que estas enamorada del tonto de Eriol!"-reclamo la castaña. Mientras que Tomoyo se hundía en su tristeza –"y el no lo sabe ¿cierto? ¡Tienes que decirle! ¡Ese papanatas esta completamente OBSESIONADO y CEGADO con la pobre de Sakura"

Tomoyo seguia llorando.

-"¿crees que ella lo acepte?"

-"no… lo… se"-continuo en su llanto –"pero Sakura… Sakura se ha propuesto… olvidar a Li"

-"¿A cualquier punto, eh?"-le completo su amiga abrazando la cabeza de la amatista –"pero seria una verdadera pena que lo acepte para liberarse de su sentimiento por Li o por compasión ¡Oh Dios, Tomoyo! ¡Tienes que hablar con el! ¡Decirle lo que sientes! ¡Antes de que le diga a Sakura semejante tontería! ¡Además, ni si quiera son novios!"

-"no… lo…. Se…. Tengo miedo"-dijo ella –"tengo miedo de que me odien…"

-"ustedes son amigos… el nunca te lastimaría, Tomoyo"-le dijo su comprensiva amiga Rika –"vamos, yo te acompaño. Tal vez aun no sea tarde"

De pronto escucharon un ruido como una puerta cerrándose. Tomoyo y Rika se sorprendieron ¿Qué acaso no estaban solas en el teatro?

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Las flores de cerezo se esparcían por todo el ambiente indicando que ya estaba terminando el otoño para empezar el crudo invierno. Tal vez dentro de unas semanas comenzaría a nevar. Sakura caminaba sobre el pasto produciendo ese sonidito habitual. Eriol le habia dicho específicamente ese lugar y esa hora. Podía adivinar de que se trataba. Y estaba dispuesta a ¿aceptar?, si, aceptar. Aunque se estuviera engañando a si misma. Era la única manera de sacar a Shaoran de su cabeza de una buena vez por todas.

-"te estaba esperando, Sakura"-dijo una voz desde lo alto de un árbol

Eriol cayó del árbol con un gesto muy elegante y no muy propio del Eriol que ella conocía. –"me alegra que hayas venido"

Tenía en el brazo unas flores… ¿rosas blancas? Si, que despedían un suave y refrescante olorcillo que comenzaba a inundar todo el ambiente. Sakura sintió PANICO al observar a Eriol asi, si leyeron bien, PANICO. Sintió como sus piernas le traicionaban de tratar de huir de ahí. Pero no podía, tuvo de poner toda su fuerza de voluntad en el acto. Habia decidido aceptar a Eriol bajo CUALQUIER condición.

-"para… para que es todo esto, Eriol"-dijo aun con pánico que no fue muy fácil de disimular, pero que paso inadvertido para el peliazul quien ahora le ofrecía una de sus rosas blancas. Aun estando de rodillas.

Sintió como la respiración de su amigo se agitaba y que tomaba una bocanada de aire.

-"Yo, Eriol Hirahizawa quiero que tu, Sakura Kinomoto…"-tomo mas aire –"aceptes mi proposición matrimonial"

**_Mune_****_ no oku ga kyun to naru,…………cada vez que te veo_**

**_Hitomi_****_ ga kasanaru tabi ni ne………mi corazón se acelera_**

**_Hajimete_****_ kanjiru mono………….estoy empezando a sentir_**

**_Kore_****_ wo koi to yobu no……..el llamado del amor _**

**_Yume_****_ no naka de nando mo…….. en mis sueños siempre me dices_**

**_suki_****_ to itte 'ru kedo……… que me amas, pero_**

**_Ne_****_!_****_ Kami-Sama O-negai na no…….. ¡Oye! ¡Dios, por favor!_**

**_Kimochi_****_ todokete……dame amor_**

**_Get_****_ Your Love…………mi mano alcanzara_**

**_Kono_****_ te wo nobashi……..y tocara tu corazón _**

**_Anata no haato furetai………..para conseguir tu amor_**

**_Kyou_****_ ga tokubetsu ni naru…… hoy será un dia especial _**

**_kinenbi_****_ wo tsukuritai no…….con muchas decoraciones_**

**_Koi_****_ suru suteppu wo egao de mitsumete…… el primer paso de enamorarse es mirar y sonreír_**

**_Karada_****_-juu ga dokidoki………..mi cuerpo esta temblando _**

**_Geta-bako de surechigau dake de……y mi cabeza no esta vacía_**

**_DAN DAN kanjiru koto………..es la premonición de que en verdad_**

**_Kore_****_ wa koi no yokan?... estoy enamorada?_**

**_Mune_****_ no uchi de nando mo suki to tsubuyaite……….en esta casa el amor es siempre callado_**

**_Ne_****_!_****_ Kami-Sama O-negai na no……….¡Oye! ¡Dios, por favor!_**

**_Kimochi_****_ todokete…….dame amor_**

**_Get_****_ Your Love…………mi mano alcanzara_**

**_Kono_****_ te wo nobashi……..y tocara tu corazón _**

**_Anata no haato furetai………..para conseguir tu amor_**

**_Kyou_****_ ga tokubetsu ni naru…… hoy será un dia especial _**

**_kinenbi_****_ wo tsukuritai no…….con muchas decoraciones_**

**_Koi_****_ suru suteppi ni egao de kotaete………el primer paso de enamorarse es sonreír y responder_**

**_Get_****_ Your Love…………mi mano alcanzara_**

**_Kono_****_ te wo nobashi……..y tocara tu corazón _**

**_Anata no haato furetai………..para conseguir tu amor_**

**_Kyou_****_ ga tokubetsu ni naru…… hoy será un dia especial _**

**_kinenbi_****_ wo tsukuritai no…….con muchas decoraciones_**

**_Koi_****_ suru suteppu wo egao de mitsumete…… el primer paso de enamorarse es mirar y sonreir_**

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** Lectores, Lime esta muy triste ¡¡ ha pasado muchas cosas en la ultimas… 48 horas de mi vida y he usado esos sentimientos para escribir el capitulo sobre todo en la parte de Tomoyo y Mei Ling… porque desgraciadamente es lo que estoy sintiendo ahora. No quisiera aburrirles con mi vida de –aun- adolescente, pero necesito descargarme en papel también –ya lo hice con mi grupo de amigas xD- yo quise mucho a un chico, asi como quiere Sakura a Shaoran –durante dos años- y el también me quería o me quiero ya no se pero no malentiendan éramos o… bueno somos mejores amigos creo. El fin de semana pasado regreso con una chica que habia estado con el hace dos años solo por insistencia de… "esa tipa (por no decir otra cosa)" o sea –según las propias palabras de el- no la quiere. T-T asi que Lime murió en ese instante como persona y lo único que pude hacer es…. Lo que Tomoyo debería hacer con Eriol… decirle lo que siente, inclusive muchas palabras del dialogo de Rika fueron de mi mejor amiga. Y quedamos como amigos… creo xD, por el momento el esta avergonzado con Lime y bueno Lime ya lloro durante casi un dia y ya esta mejor gracias al apoyo de sus amigos y también de otra persona que también es mi amigo pero me esta ayudando a superar la crisis aunque ni el mismo lo sepa xDD. Dios, tenia que descargarme esto… ya no los aburro mas con la historia de mi vida… asi que pasemos al fanfic.

Muy loca la historia de Eriol ¿no? pero entiendan el chico es por demás impulsivo… ahora veremos que le dice la castaña en el siguiente capitulo. Rika ya sabe lo que siente Tomoyo y veremos lo que cada uno siente. Creo que todos esperábamos que Shaoran rechazara a Mei Ling ¿cierto? Bueno lo hizo, dejando una buena intriga en el aire…

Como comprenderán mi ánimo aun esta por los suelos… asi que por el momento no responderé reviews. Aunque me han agradado todos y cada uno de ellos. Saben que me divierte respondiéndoles a todas las personas que se toman un ratito para dialogar con Lime y leer el fanfic aunque sea en la distancia.

**Muchas gracias, especialmente a: Johanna-Ikari, LMUndine, aki-KHL, Chibik-Lady, Mary-Loki, Berthis (me alegra que seas de Peru tambien!!), Jitex, Shiriko.Sakura, Gabyhyatt, Arisa-Clampfan, Diana Prenze, Sayukira, Nathii07, Rosh Bernal, Hikky, Ghia-Hikari, Adrymar91, Adazu.**

Adios UU espero traer pronto la continuación.


	16. La verdad

**_Itazurana Kiss_**

**_Capitulo XVI_**

**_La verdad_**

Habia corrido lo más rápido posible, o sea todo lo que sus piernas le habían podido permitir. Jadeo. No sabía donde se encontraban. Dio un profundo respiro y levanto la cabeza, escuchando voces.

-"Yo, Eriol Hirahizawa quiero que tu, Sakura Kinomoto… aceptes mi proposición matrimonial"

Ok… eso si fue un tremendo shock.

Sakura estaba PARALIZADA y el pánico que habia sentido segundos antes corría una maratón dentro de su cuerpo. Su corazón latía a 1000 por hora, todo absolutamente todo lo que TEMIA se estaba cumpliendo. Quería correr… pero por alguna extraña razón sus miembros estaban estáticos. Hizo la última cosa que debería hacer.

Mirar a Eriol a los ojos.

El peliazul estaba temblando, aun con la rosa blanca extendida –ofreciendo a su persona- en su mano derecha. No podía ver a Sakura debido al color rojo de sus mejillas. Sakura se sintió intimidada. Eriol era su amigo… ella quería olvidar a Shaoran. Pero debería sacrificar a su amigo para olvidarlo… eso seria MUY injusto para Eriol, aunque él la amara…

-"Sa… Sakura"-se atrevió a decir una vez mas Eriol

Sakura movió sus labios para darle una respuesta.

Un sollozo…

Por fin, después de un largo rato se percataban de las personas que estaban ahí mismo. Tomoyo y Rika.

-"Tomo… Tomoyo chan? ¿Rika?"-se sorprendió Sakura al reconocer a sus dos amigas. Pero más le llamo la atención los ojos hinchados de la amatista, aquellos que estaban a punto de echarse a llorar tal vez por ¿segunda? ¿Tercera vez? –"¿Por qué están aquí?"-fue lo primero que se le ocurrió

-"…."

Tomoyo no dijo nada, siendo incapaz de ver a Sakura o a Eriol comenzando a llorar otra vez, siendo sostenida por Rika.

-"Tomoyo…. Tienes que decirlo"-le aconsejo su amiga. Eriol no habia volteado a contemplar a las dos chicas que estaban en su delante en ningún momento, ya bajando la mano donde estaba la rosa.

Ella seguía sin decir nada.

-"¡Tomoyo!"

-"que tienes que decir… Daidouji"

Las tres voltearon a ver al único hombre que estaba en ese instante: Eriol Hirahizawa. Tomoyo mas que nunca estaba sorprendida, por ese momento dejo de llorar.

Se formo un silencio por demás incomodo.

-"te amo… Eriol"-sentencio –"no puedo permitir que sigas con esta locura"

No supo porque, pero por fin las piernas de Sakura reaccionaron a abrazar a su mejor amiga. El ramo de rosas caia al suelo desparramándose sobre el césped. Las dos amigas lloraron juntas, la verdad estaba dicha. Ahora Sakura tenia que ir a sincerarse con ella misma.

-"Shaoran…"-pensó

-"lo siento, Eriol"-dijo volteándose a su –ya muy- destrozado amigo –"amo a Shaoran, no puedo aceptarte porque las cosas son asi. Y aunque se que el no me ama, voy a hacer todo lo posible para llegar a el, porque nadie lo ama mas que yo. En cambio, yo se que tu quieres mucho mas a Tomoyo que a mi"-sonrió –"solo date cuenta de lo que de verdad sientes y todo saldrá bien"

-"Sa… Sakura…"-musito Tomoyo sin creer las palabras de su amiga –"¿Eso es verdad, Eriol?"

El ojiazul estaba paralizado. Comenzó a recordar que durante las ultimas semanas habia estado pensando en su "mejor amiga" Tomoyo demasiado, aun mas que en la propia Sakura. Desde la vez, en que la encontró con Yue senpai en el salón de música. La nostalgia, rabia que habia sentido al verlos juntos. Lo habia determinado como "una gran amistad" sin embargo, ahora todo estaba claro. No sentía "una gran amistad" por la amatista… si no.. si no…

-"¿Sakura?"-pregunto Rika notando que la castaña abandonaba el lugar corriendo deprisa. Decidió seguirla… para que Eriol y Tomoyo pudieran ordenar sus sentimientos de una buena vez.

Un brazo la detuvo súbitamente.

-"¿¿SHAORAN??"

La mirada ámbar de Shaoran ahora reposaba sobre los ojos verdes esmeraldas de Sakura Kinomoto. Hasta se podia escuchar el ruido de ambos corazones latir muy fuertemente.

-"¿lo aceptaste?"

-"¿Qué?"

-"¿aceptaste a Hirahizawa?"

-"yo… yo…"-mascullo Sakura sintiendo como la sangre de su brazo se paralizaba debido a la fuerza que ahora aplicaba Shaoran sobre el mismo –"¡me estas lastimando, Shaoran!"

-"¡lo aceptaste o no!"

-"¿Cómo sabias que Eriol me iba a pedir matrimonio?"

-"¡los vi hace un rato!!"

-"¡¡nos espiaste!!"

-"¡¡que querías que me sentara a contemplarlos cuando el dijeras que si, solo por tratar de olvidarme!!"

-"¡¡no te debería importar mi respuesta entonces!!"

-"¡¡Claro que si me importa!!"

-"¡¡no te deberia importar, porque yo para ti soy….!!"

No puedo continuar, ya que Shaoran acababa de besarla…. Si, asi como lo leyeron, Shaoran Li beso a Sakura Kinomoto.

-"Sha.. Shaoran"

-"te quiero… todas estas malditas semanas ha sido un verdadero calvario verte con ese tipo… quiero que estés conmigo para siempre"

¿¿Ese es el mismo Shaoran de siempre?? (o en alguna parte del fanfic lo cambiaron xD??)

-"Shaoran…."-dijo Sakura abrazándose a el sintiendo su calor. Estaba tan, tan feliz, ¡le habia dicho que la quería! ¡A ella!! ¡a la tonta, torpe y fea Sakura Kinomoto! Debería ser un sueño. Era demasiado bueno para ser realidad.

-"no te dejare de ir otra vez. No, nunca"

-"no, Shaoran. Te quiero y siempre te querré. Eres la única persona a quien amo"

Desde su escondite, Rika miraba la escena con alegría. Con su celular en la mano llamando a Naoko y a Chiharu para contarle los hechos de la tarde.

**_Doko_****_ made mo tsuzuku aoi sora massugu miagate….mirando hacia el infinito cielo azul_**

**_Fukinukeru_****_ kaze wo suikonde saka wo kakete'ku….respiro la brisa y corro cuesta abajo la colina_**

**_Itsumo_****_ yori MAJI na hyoujou wo tooku kara nirami-nagara….admirando hacia tu inusual seria expresión ._**

**_Nande_****_ darou? WAKE mo naku iji ni natte shimau… ¿Por qué sucede esto? Sin ninguna razon, me vuelvo obstinado_**

-"¡Ya lo sabia! ¡Jo, jo, jo! ¡Que Sakura chan y nuestro Shaoran se iban a terminar casando!"-celebro Ieran Li ya en su residencia junto a un Hien Li y Fujitaka Kinomoto verdaderamente contentos –"¡ahora seremos por fin una gran y hermosa familia!"

-"pero… tia… aun tenemos que esperar a terminar la escuela"

-"¡pero Sakura chan falta medio año para ello! ¡Tenemos que ir planeando ya la boda!"

-"¿Desde ahora?"-se sorprendieron los dos padres

-"¡por supuesto! ¡jo, jo, jo! ¿Qué esperaban?"

Shaoran tosía incómodamente mirando hacia otro lado con una GRAN gota encima y Sakura estaba mas roja que un tomate. Demasiadas emociones por un dia… realmente DEMASIADAS.

**_Ki_****_ ni naru AITSU, fushigi na AITSU, koko de jitto shite irarenai….la chica que no puedo sacar de mi mente, esta chica tan misteriosa, no puedo estar aquí tranquilamente_**

**_Magari_****_-kado de wa, sou, nani ka okorisou de kakedasu yo…en la esquina, cuando siendo que algo esta a punto de ocurrir, doy media vuelta y huyo_**

**_Ki_****_ ni naru yokan, fushigi na yokan, yume de mita you na munasawagi… este ansioso presentimiento, este misterioso presentimiento, no es facil de ver en un sueño_**

**_Yokan_****_ dekinai mainichi massugu mitsumete…nunca antes tuve esta ansiedad, debo afrontarla_**

**_AITSU ni makenai yo…. No puedo perderla_**

-"¿en serio están pensando casarse?"-pregunto una muy entusiasmada Chiharu mirando a Sakura –"¡eso es genial! ¡Cuando Rika nos llamo casi me desmayo de la emoción. Takashi estaba conmigo y tampoco lo podía creer! ¡Hasta ahora no lo puedo creer! ¡Quien iba a pensar que en verdad Li estaba enamorado de ti!"

-"yo tampoco lo creía"-dijo Naoko acomodándose los lentes –"pero ¿Cómo lo tomo Eriol?"

Como respondiendo a su pregunta en esos instantes entraba Eriol de la mano con…. ¿Tomoyo?

Otra sorpresa… ¡Genial! ¡Demasiadas!

-"¡Tomoyo! ¡Eriol!"-los recibió Sakura abrazando a sus dos amigos. A Tomoyo se le veía radiante, hace mucho tiempo que no se le veía asi. Eriol sonreía agradeciendo con un gesto a su mejor amiga Sakura.

-"me alegra que estés feliz, Sakura"

-"yo también, Eriol"

**_ORENJI no kumo wo oi-kakete anna ni isoide…corro hacia nubes naranjas rápidamente (¿?)_**

**_Omoikiri_****_ nanka ni tsumazuite hade ni koronda…con toda la fuerza que tengo voy hacia ello_**

**_Itsudatte_****_ AITSU no KOTO nante KANKEE nanka nai'n dakara…porque nunca tuve conexión o me relacione con ella_**

**_ASUFARUTO ketobashite kaeri-michi wo isogu…patee el nerviosismo, apurando el camino a casa (¿?) _**

-"¡pero ni creas que te las vas a ver tan fácil, Li!"-dijo Eriol entrando al salón A minutos después –"Sakura tiene a SU mejor amigo para defenderla si le haces algo malo o no la haces feliz"

Shaoran levanto una ceja mirando al peliazul con diversión. –"si, claro"

-"¡tuuu!! ¡no te burles de mi!"

-"hay cosas que no cambian"-rieron Tomoyo y Sakura observando Eriol discutir con Shaoran. Bueno, Eriol gritando a todo pulmón y Shaoran leyendo su libro con tapones.

-"asi que al final conseguiste a Shaoran, Kinomoto"

**_Ki_****_ ni naru AITSU, fushigi na AITSU, kyou mo yokome de CHEKKU shite... la chica que no puedo sacar de mi mente, esta chica tan misteriosa, incluso ahora me doy un respiro_**

**_Shiranai_****_-uchi ni, sou, naze ka AITSU no PEESU hamatte'ru…sin darme cuenta, caigo rendido por su paz_**

**_Ki_****_ ni naru yokan, fushigi na yokan, nani ka hajimaru munasawagi… este ansioso presentimiento, este misterioso presentimiento, no es facil saber que algo esta por comenzar_**

**_donna_****_ toki de mo yuzurenai risou ga aru kara…tengo grandes planes y no me dare por vencido no importa como_**

**_Dare_****_ ni mo makenai yo…no perdere a nadie_**

-"¡Mei Ling!"-grito la castaña mirando a la persona que acababa de golpearle el hombro. Pero sorprendiéndose aun mas por quien venia acompañada –"¿Yue senpai?"

Yue saludo cortésmente mirando a Sakura y esquivo la mirada de Tomoyo. Se volvió a separar a Eriol de Shaoran, quien acababa de esquivar el segundo golpe del peliazul aun leyendo su libro.

-"estamos saliendo juntos"-informo Mei Ling –"quien lo iba a pensar ¿no?"

-"me alegro por ustedes"-dijo Tomoyo –"el senpai es una excelente persona"

-"si… lo se. Bueno ¡felicitaciones a las dos!"-continuo contenta

-"a las tres"-añadió Sakura sintiendo que acababa de ganar una amiga mas

**_Ki_****_ ni naru AITSU, fushigi na AITSU, koko de jitto shite irarenai… la chica que no puedo sacar de mi mente, esta chica tan misteriosa, no puedo estar aquí tranquilamente_**

**_Sono_****_ mune no oku, sou, himeta HONTO no chikara shiritakute...quiero saber si el verdadero poder esta escondido en lo profundo de mi corazón_**

**_Ki_****_ ni naru yokan, fushigi na yokan, maru de mirai wa meiro da ne… este ansioso presentimiento, este misterioso presentimiento, el futuro es como un laberinto_**

**_Yume_****_ wo shikkari kono te ni tsukameru toki made…hasta cuando yo pueda alcanzar mi sueño con estas manos_**

**_Jibun_****_ ni makenai…no me dare por vencido_**

-"me complace dar por culminado el año escolar"-informo el director Yukito Tsukishiro después de los discursos de Yue Tsukishiro y Shaoran Li –"e informar que según el profesor Touya Amamiya la escuela entera queda invitada a su boda con la profesora Kaho Mizuki. Muchas felicidades a ambos"

Los alumnos aplaudieron felicitando a los dos docentes que se distinguían del grupo.

-"creo que no va a ser la única boda que celebremos"-sonrió Tomoyo mirando a Sakura –"¿la madre de Li ya termino los preparativos?"

Sakura suspiro.

-"la boda será después de terminar la preparatoria. Asi que mi padre y el padre de Shaoran detuvieron los preparativos. O sea dentro de un año. La tía Ieran estuvo muy triste, pero Shaoran estuvo de acuerdo que era lo mejor para los dos"

-"bueno, entonces esperaremos un año entonces"

-"un año…"

Después de todo…. El tiempo corre…

-"Los declaro: Marido y Mujer"

-"siempre quiero estar a tu lado, Shaoran. Eres la persona que amo y amare hasta el fin de los tiempos"

-"…"

-"¡dime algo bonito!"-Sakura le propino un buen coscorrón a su ya reciente marido

-"…no quiero"-le saco la lengua

-"¡Shaoran no baka!"

-"tu eres la torpe!"

-"¡no me digas asi que soy tu esposa!"

-"¡eso no quita que dejes de ser torpe! ¡torpe!"

-"¡Shaoraaaaaaaannnnnnnn!!"

FIN

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** ¡Muy bien! ¡ahí lo tienen! ¡el final! Pensaba hacerlo en dos capítulos pero como que no fluían muy rápido las ideas, pero era asi desde un principio. Ojala que les haya gustado y que haya estado en sus expectativas. Bueno Sakura y Shaoran jamás van a dejar de discutir creo que es parte de su naturaleza. Y bueno, cada oveja con su pareja. Muchísimas gracias a las personas que han apoyado este fanfic en su LARGA trayectoria O.o 16 capítulos… vaya, nunca pensé que me extendería tanto y me alegra que les haya gustado el proyecto. Un agradecimiento muy especial a quienes me han dejado todos sus lindos deseos por lo que hace poco me paso, realmente han sido un gran apoyo en la vida afectiva de esta autora que también es su servidora (agradecimientos personalmente por reviews). Pero es una historia que creo que ya paso, aunque me hubiera gustado terminarla diferente –el y yo no nos hablamos y realmente me he dado cuenta que no sabe lo que quiere… ¡hombres!- me duele porque de todas maneras es uno de mis mejores amigos y una persona a quien le tengo una total confianza… en fin, hasta que se de cuenta de lo que siente será muy tarde. Consejo: "no desaprovechen una oportunidad que luego se pueden arrepentir" cuando sientan algo díganlo y no lo escondan.

Oh si!! Para aquellos que no se han enterado en Japón ya estrenaron el anime de "Itazurana Kiss" y ya esta disponible en youtube los primeros capítulos para quienes los quieran ver!! Con subtítulos en español. El anime es muy bueno, me encanta el diseño de personajes.

La cancion del final es "**Ki**** ni naru aitsu (la chica de mis pensamientos)"** la canción interpretada por Shaoran en el anime de CCS 0 ¿se acuerdan?

Vuelvo a repetir, ojala que les haya gustado este final y no hubiera sido todo esto posible si no hubiera contado con su apoyo –y paciencia!!- incondicional!!

Oh si me olvidaba de los reviews……!! ¡lo siento!! ¡lapsus brutus!! **/por favor lee hasta el final!!/**

**Reviews.-**

**Gabyhyatt****:** Jajaja bueno ahí vemos que cada oveja quedo con su pareja!! lol

**Amatista1986:** Muchas gracias!! Si yo tambien pienso lo mismo, ya llegara D. Creo que es una situación muy comun para todos U.U alguna vez en nuestra vida tiene que pasarnos esto me alegro que lo hayas encontrado!! Ojala que te haya gustado el final. Nuevamente muchas gracias por tus palabras y tus animos me sirven de mucho!! (sigue leyendo hasta el final de la pagina!!)

**Johanna****-Ikari:** O.o oh supongo, solo tengo 19 añitos xD… aun… Muchas gracias, ya estoy recuperada en un 90 por ciento creo, ya he vuelto a ser la misma de antes (por eso es que estoy escribiendo nuevamente) Uu si con las experiencias una aprende, de los golpes y caídas que da la vida. Muchas gracias otra vez!! Jajaja como que en este capitulo no han dado muchas vueltas como de costumbre, si se dijeron de frente y sin mascaras lo que cada uno siente por el otro, ya era hora ya me estaba cansando del jueguito que se habían armado. Lo sabía. Lo de Eriol si que iba a causar una total revolución. Jajaja. Si el amor no es una competencia y una persona no es el premio a ganar (si, díganle eso a… xD… ejem… la "chica" con la que esta mi "amigo" que no solo me esta haciendo la vida imposible si no que me lo esta sacando en cara xD n.nU me excedí, lo siento) Espero leerte pronto!! (sigue leyendo hasta el final de la pagina!!)

**Mary****-Loki:** ¡sip! Shao rechazo a Mei… si a mi también me dio pena, pero que se le va a hacer jajaja… oh si Eriol estaba loco, obsesionado con la pobre de Sakura que ni si quiera se daba cuenta de que de verdad queria Tomoyo ¿Cómo suceden estas cosas, no? Bueno es verdad una lastima que ni si quiera hayamos quedado como amigos, eso es lo que mas me duele, pero en fin las cosas suceden por algo, no seria un rechazo, sino mas bien una experiencia amarga. Gracias por tu apoyo! Espero saber de ti pronto! (sigue leyendo hasta el final de la pagina!!)

**Amatista:** Me alegra que te guste la historia. u/u solo hago lo que puedo. Si, las cosas pasan por algo definitivamente. Tengo un presentimiento de que las cosas se arreglaran (siempre lo hacen extrañamente) pero no se si sentire lo mismo por el, ya no estoy segura xD… gracias por el consejo!! (sigue leyendo hasta el final de la pagina!!)

**Chibik****-Lady:** Creo que lo de Shaoran y Mei Ling era de esperarse ¿no? para milagro de todos Sakura se habia dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Tomoyo (aunque haya sido en ese instante que unio cabos, se acuerdan sus hipótesis de capitulos anteriores?) jaja. Eriol estaba mas confundido que un cuy en tómbola jajaja. Ya esta claro quien estuvo espiando a Tomoyo y Rika jaja las cosas que pasan. Arigato!! nn si, realmente estoy MUY agradecida con todas las personas que me han apoyado en esta crisis mis amigos mas cercanos y tambien ustedes mis amables lectores que leen mis problemas de la vida!! Muchisimas gracias por ofrecerte como un apoyo mas!! Realmente te lo agradezco (sigue leyendo hasta el final, para que se puedan conectar con Lime!!)

**Hikky****:** Ojala que te haya gustado el siguiente capitulo jajaja que es final O.o supongo que no muchos se lo esperaban pero ya estaba anunciandolo!!

**Paina:** Gracias!! Me hace feliz que te guste la historia. Jajajaja… creo que si Sakura hubiera aceptado a Eriol lo estaria engañando y engañandose a si misma, ademas que hubiera sido una locura y un gran porcentaje me hubiera linchado xD. Pero al final Shaoran creyo que le habia dicho que si por eso comenzo a actuar como un loco jajaja… kawaii.

Si, yo tambien digo eso. Porque es uno de mis mejores amigos y lo quiero mucho como amigo tambien. Tengo fe de que las cosas con el se van a arreglar, siempre lo hacen aunque por su "orgullo masculino" según el no quiere ser mi amigo porque mis amigas y yo –según el- lo hemos "humillado" xD o algo asi!! UU. La ultima vez que lo vi lo note con el mismo semblante que cuando peleamos por primera vez xDD igualito… pero como Lime es orgullosa tambien NO le hablo xDDDD… eto… creo que ya me expandi jejeje… muchisimas gracias!! espero que te haya gustado el final. (sigue leyendo hasta el final de la pagina!!)

**Arisa****-Clampfan:** Sii!! Lime ya esta casi recuperada… solo fue un golpe, pero ya estoy casi normal y loca como siempre :D. Muchismas gracias tu apoyo realmente me anima y me sirve de gran ayuda porque aunque a la distancia tambien se pueden formar muy buenas amistades y eso es lo que importa!! No estes triste… Lime ya esta casi feliz de nuevo.

Cumpli tu sueño dorado O.o Eriol y Tomoyo!! Muchas gracias, otra vez, bah no importa!! Agradezco tu cariño y tus animos!! Son mi soporte para seguir adelante!! Sigue leyendo hasta el final de la pagina!!

**Aki****-KHL:** Jajaja, (no se si decir su nombre en linea xDD pero si me mandas un mensaje te lo digo jajaja) UU muchas gracias me ha animado mucho tu comentario, golpeale no mas con confianza si quieres yo te pago el pasaje a Lima jajajaja… (bromita lo del pasaje jaja)  No se preocupes ya casi tienen a la Lime de siempre asi de loca xD… muy pronto Lime reloaded!! xDD

Con respecto al fic… si, definitivamente es IMPULSIVO. Ojala que te haya gustado como acabo todo, cada oveja con su pareja!! como siempre debio ser (sigue leyendo hasta el final de la pagina!)

**Nathii07:** Creo que ya quedo claro quien escucho la platica entre Tomoyo y Rika… jajaja… dicen que puedes escuchar hablar de la persona que te gusta asi estes a un kilometro de distancia (lo dijo Tomoyo en un capitulo de CCS a ver quien se acuerda) Muchas gracias, me da gusto que te guste el fanfic y espero que con ello su final.

**Lala****:** Hola!! Si… las historias se repiten no importa el lugar, la hora o la distancia hay casos muy similares jajaja. Me alegro que sean amigos porque es algo que no deberia perderse UU, no me aburre tu vida!! Eso no!! es porque es muy parecida a la mia y si yo les he contado mis cosas me da gusto que tambien me las cuenten. Bueno el y yo ahora no se si somos amigos, o sea el supuestamente esta molesto o algo asi porque según el mis amigas y yo lo humillamos y dice que ya no quiere ser mi amigo y yo de orgullosa le dije que no lo iba a obligar a nada, que si no queria yo no lo podia obligar y la ultima vez que no vimos Lime otra vez orgullosa NO le hable lo trate como un completo extraño y esta igualito –o sea el semblante- a como cuando peleamos por primera vez. Y estuvo observándome todo un ratazo como esperando que me acercara ¡eso si que NO!! Lime es orgullosa!! xD, mientras tanto Lime feliz con todos sus amigos como siempre xD.

Oh si… fic jajaja…. Jiji que mejor pareja para Tomoyo que el loco de Eriol, por Dios!! Al fin se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, todo tiene un porque en el fanfic. Eriol estaba confundiendo el amor de amigos con el amor hacia alguien xD como choca eso ya que estaba cegado por Sakura.

Jiji y Obvio que Sakura con Shaoran pues!! (sigue leyendo hasta el final de la pagina!!)

**Sayukira****:** Oh si lo siente CLARAMENTE!! Jaja Shaoran ha cambiado mucho desde que empezamos el fanfic ¿no? Eriol al final resulto uno de los personas mas confundidos de la historia…!! Si estaba completamente OBSESIVADO, CIEGO por Sakura… bueno entendio lo que verdaderamente siente, por fin ¡aleluya!! Hasta pronto!! Gracias por comentar.

**XtinaOdss****:** Jajaja yo si se lo que cuando una quiere estudiar y no se puede xD (Lime TENDRIA que estar estudiando estadistica y haciendo una tarea de termodinamica, pero preferia contestar reviews jajaja) Sip, Eriol esta safado de un tornillo, definitivamente MUY obsesivo jajaja… pero que le vamos a hacer asi es su naturaleza. Jiji ojala que te haya gustado el capitulo!! O el final!! Jajaja

**Adazu**: Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado. Si, fue duro pero ya esta pasando!! Si, confio en que se va a resolver de alguna u otra manera y terminemos siendo amigos como siempre. Oh muchas gracias!! me siento muchisimo mejor tus palabras me suben mucho el animo. Solo habra que tener fe y confianza en el futuro!! Hasta prontito!! (sigue leyendo hasta el final de la pagina!!)

**Adrymar****:** Si… las historias se repiten definitivamente!! Gracias por tu apoyo!! Ojala que te haya gustado el final del fanfic tendria que terminar peleando como siempre jajaja (sigue leyendo hasta el final de la pagina!!)

**Rosh**** Bernal:** Jajaja si la determinación de Eriol fue bastante alocada (aun para mi) pero que le vamos a hacer, el chico esta completamente OBSESIONADO con la protagonista UU que no ve mas alla…. Bueno eso era antes jajaja… Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, me alegra tambien saber que puedo contar contigo para lo que sea aunque claro no nos conozcamos personalmente. Sip, la vida continua… Lime ya lo esta superando y lo superara!! No hay nada imposible! Muchas gracias, otra vez!! (sigue leyendo hasta el final de la pagina!!)

**Sana chan:** si, fue nostalgico, todo el mundo termino llorando creo hasta la autora jajaja. Al fin, Eriol se dio cuenta de lo que siente por Tomoyo y bueno era de esperarse lo de Shao y Sakura esos dos ya estaban que daban muchisimas vueltas al asunto y ya no aguantaba!! Gracias por leerme!!

**Jaarin****:** No te preocupes, yo te entiendo a la perfeccion. Si!! No hay nada que una no pueda superar, solo seguir adelante con la cabeza en alto y divertirse! Siiiii!! Todavía soy muy joven jajaja!! :D

Eriol loco, Sakura panico…. Yo tambien sentiria PANICO con algo parecido sin duda. ¡sip, estoy feliz!! :D (sigue leyendo hasta el final de la pagina!!)

**Sakura Brown Cadiz:** Muchas gracias que gusto saber que te ha gustado mi fanfic. Lime no esta mas triste, no mas!! Uu creo que lo peor que le puede pasar a una es que un chico sepa que le gusta… (eso es lo que le sucede a nuestra Sakura del fic) si es parecido a Shaoran entonces habra que asesinarlo conjuntamente!! Jajaja, bueno hay muchas clases de hombres en este mundo solo hay que aprender a convivir con ellos (genial y ni si quiera un manual xD!) Por cierto, no me aparecio tu correo O.o?? pero mas abajo esta el mio para que no podamos contactar… solo sigue leyendo hasta el final!! Hasta prontito!!

**Anac****-chan:** sip, nuestro Shao esta celosoo!! Jaja espero que te haya gustado este final!! Y la forma en como reacciono Shao O.o!! totalmente un celoso empedernido!!

**Shiriko.Sakura****:** (Lime con su equipo de paramedicos portátil) O.o digo por si las dudas!! Creo que Eriol se lleva el premio esta vez y todos concordamos de que esta…. Loco… UU no te vuelvas a morir!! Aquí esta la continuación espero que te guste!! Y el final jajaja… ya la costumbre!! Hasta luegito!!

**Maria Camila:** Muchas gracias!! me alegra que te haya gustado nn siii!! Solo adelante con la frente en alto mirando al horizonte!! Todo pasa!! Gracias por tus palabras y tus animos!!

**Diana Prenze:** Jajaja votaremos por la persona mas loca del fanfic y ¿adivinan quien gana? Jajaja Eriol Hirahizawa sin duda. Oh si nuestro Eriol esta loquito, loquito… ojala que te hayan gustado como terminaron las cosas!! Ya nos leemos pronto!!

**Sakura****-Hilary:** muchas gracias, creo que todo el mundo concuerda de que Erial esta completamente LOCO. Ojala que te haya gustado como resultaron las cosas al final :D todo tiene su porque no?? Gracias por tus deseos ya Lime esta casi completamente recuperada de lo que paso y bueno la vida sigue no?? Ya nos leemos!!

**Lime se despide de ustedes, esperando volverlos a leer pronto y saber mucho mas de ustedes. Porque de Lime sabrán muy pronto, cuando defina cual es el tema de mi próximo fanfic (que ya esta en mente), que va a hacer un universo alterno también. Pero hay tan buenas historias que es muy difícil competir!! **

**Les dejare mi mail para que me escriban o me agreguen al HI5, msn, o lo que sea!! :D a todos los lectores que quieren comunicarse con Lime: limesiglo21(arroba)hotmail(punto)com**

**Cuídense mucho, los quiere**

**Su amiga **

**Lime.**

**FANFIC "ITAZURANA KISS"**

**Fic Iniciado un 11 de agosto del 2007**

**Fic Terminado un 04 de mayo del 2008**

**Despues**** de 16 capitulos**

**OWARI**


End file.
